


Heavenly Lovers

by CEternivy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Anal Sex, Ancient History, Angels, Blood, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Cruelty, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Devils, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Gods, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Incest, Lemon, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Major Character Injury, Male Lactation, Mind Control, Minor Original Character(s), Novel, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pagan Gods, Pain, Paraphilias, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Torture, Psychotropic Drugs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, Shotacon, Sins, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, True Love, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vampires, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEternivy/pseuds/CEternivy
Summary: Entre los territorios de Aether ha ocurrido un romance extraño entre dos ángeles que son líderes de dinastías extensas: Dantelion y Lighthroot.Juntos como el Ying y el Yang, hijo de la luna e hijo del sol. Estando juntos demuestran el intenso contraste entre la creación y la destrucción.Sin embargo, una traición ha dejado un hueco en la relación de ambos amantes. La expulsión de su amado a un mundo desconocido, donde lo único que le espera es la muerte con los brazos abiertos.Hasta que después de unos años, un ser con cuernos y rasgos extraños le acorrala después de la invasión a Aether, criaturas con cuernos vistosos que asesinaban a sangre fría.Su ojo amarillo se fijó en sus ojos celestes que estaban petrificados después de sentirse disminuido por ese ser. Luego de esto le fueron susurradas estas palabras a su oído, con la misma voz que hace años se moría por volver a oír.«Al fin te encontré, Azrael. Ha pasado un buen tiempo.»





	1. Capítulo I: Moonsong

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Heavenly Lovers (English Ver.) SOÆ #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600966) by [CEternivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEternivy/pseuds/CEternivy)
  * A translation of [Heavenly Lovers (English Ver.) SOÆ #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600966) by [CEternivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEternivy/pseuds/CEternivy). 



> Disclaimer: Esta historia junto a los personajes y entornos le pertenece a Amanda Mora (CEternivy) además de que esta obra está protegida por Safe creative (ID: #1812302966842) con Atribución Creative Commons (BY-NC-ND) 
> 
>  
> 
> Originalmente ha sido publicado en Wattpad (User: @CEternivy) sin embargo he realizado cross-posting en Amor Yaoi y AO3.

_ «La melodía del Edel es la tranquilidad del Velkia» _

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Un chico de cabellos dorados estaba al borde del llanto después de que su madrastra le haya insultado por haber sido un maleducado con ella. Le había dicho que no estaba dispuesto a ir a ese palacio a acompañar y dar la típica sonrisa modelo que estaba forzado a mantener, pero su libertad de expresión no le importaba a esa mujer, de modo que le dio una cachetada y lo llevó a rastras hasta p padre, el líder de la dinastía Dantelion para partir lo más rápido posible a esas tierras no tan lejanas.

Y por ese motivo estaba en esta situación, en un exorbitante palacio parecido al suyo sentado en uno de los sillones mientras deslizaba sus ojos a todas partes. Buscando en algo para divertirse a pesar de tener a su madrastra que le impedía el levantarse de su asiento.

Se sentía al borde del llanto, su pequeño corazón no era capaz de tolerar que esa mujer junto a los sabios y las cabecillas de su dinastía, exceptuando a su padre. Consideren que él no es apto para el mandato a pesar de que le corresponda, para peor siempre en sus bocas salen insultos venenosos sobre su progenitora. Acusándolo de que será justo como esa mujer y buscando alguna manera para deshacerse del joven.

Ella le había prohibido llorar en público, así que hizo lo posible por despejarse de ese pensamiento aunque no disponga de muchos objetos distractores para hacerlo. Sin embargo, sus oídos entraron en sintonía con una dulce melodía que recorría por el espacio del palacio, retumbando entre las paredes con el eco en el pasillo. Rebotando en la cabeza de un chico de doce años de edad con cabello rubio de la misma tonalidad del oro. Parecía que el sol le había dado el color de su cabellera por sus fuertes rayos, he de ahí su nombre: “Quien porta la luz” por parecer ser el hijo del sol.

Intentó soportarlo, quedarse en ese lugar e ignorar la melodía que cada vez se volvía más hermosa. Al nivel de que ya no pudo tolerarlo, su curiosidad estaba encendida y en busca del cantante. De modo que abandonó a sus padres que estaban en una sala acomodada junto a los dueños del lugar, la dinastía Lighthroot.

Poco le importó que su madrastra haya quedado mirándolo con adversidad, ya que todo era por descubrir al dueño de esa hermosa voz que ha sembrado la semilla de la duda en su pequeña mente. Entonces se abrió paso en un pasillo extenso con demasiadas puertas, cada una igual a la anterior. Se sintió un poco perdido, su palacio era similar a ese pero no tenía la misma distribución de cuartos por motivos obvios. Sin embargo esa voz estaba cerca, definitivamente.

Le molestaba el hecho de que solo él apareciera el encanto de esa música tan única que para los demás solo era de fondo mientras beben sus tazas de té. A su modo de ver este artista debe de ser la estrella principal de la reunión en el palacio de cristal, ser el centro de atención y que tenga miles de miradas fijas en él.

Ese talento no puede ser ignorado ni despreciado como lo estaban haciendo sus padres.

Se paseó y abrió algunas puertas de manera apresurada pero sigilosa al mismo tiempo con tal de no molestar a ninguna de las personas ni animales que habitan en esta estructura. Pues lo menos que quería es que además de desobedecer a esa mujer tenga que hacer un escándalo de aquellos debido a que “metió sus narices donde no le corresponde”. En medio de su travesía estuvo encontrándose con múltiples salas como la de artes. Que tenía muchas pinturas, lienzos, pinceles, lápices y papeles. Al parecer los Lighthroot son fanáticos de la pintura dada la cantidad de recursos que poseen estos.

También encontró una biblioteca inmensa donde habitan los pájaros bibliotecarios. Se supone que les dices el título del libro que quieres y ellos van a buscarlo. La forma en la que conviven los pájaros junto al conocimiento es sorprendente. En el techo poseen ramas para dormir y cambiar de turno, disponen de comederos además de una fuente donde beben agua.

Luego vio un dormitorio acomodado con muebles refinados que parecía estar diseñado para el estudio, posiblemente sea usado por el hijo de los líderes. No había mucho para describir en esta sala que también tenía aves que sobrevolaban por el lugar. 

Había también una puerta aún más grande con un jardín interior que daba a luz a muchos bonsáis en ese lugar, de todos los colores impresos en sus follajes. Había canarios y picaflores que se encargaban de cuidar este ambiente, estos quedaron mirando al chico de ojos color lima hasta que una súbita ráfaga de aire le desordenó su cabello y causó que las aves se desestabilicen. Para ayudar, caminó hasta la puerta más grande que conectaba con el exterior y la cerró. Recibiendo miradas agradecidas de los trabajadores emplumados, ya que evitó que ocurriera un desastre.

Restregaba su ojo para sacar un grano de tierra que trajo consigo la brisa para luego retirarse del lugar. Luego de esto depositó la atención en sus oídos para buscar el origen. Cerrando sus ojos en el proceso y concentrándose para ubicar de la manera más rápida posible. En ese momento, notó que estaba solo a una puerta de distancia del origen de ese canto haciendo que su corazón nuevamente se acelere por la curiosidad de conocer al portador de esa voz angelical.

La dicha puerta estaba entreabierta por diez centímetros muy tentadores, perfectamente diseñado para espiar el interior. De modo que sigilosamente caminó de puntillas hasta llegar al lugar deseado y asomarse en ese espacio, explorando y fijando sus ojos color lima en un chico de aparentemente su misma edad, tal vez sea menor. Tal parece que él es el responsable de que su corazón haya sido cautivado por su melodía y a juzgar por su apariencia es el hijo de la dinastía de los pájaros.

Sus pupilas se dilataron con solo ver esa figura delicada con ropa ceñida a su cuerpo, si subías la mirada podías apreciar el rostro delicado de ese chico junto a la piel perlada que parecía haber sido moldeada con porcelana, un cuerpo fino y delgado. Pero lamentablemente sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sumidos en la concentración de su cántico, así que aún mantenía una duda pendiente con respecto a su perfil. Sin embargo y solo con estos datos de inmediato pensó que no hay un chico más hermoso que él, ya que parecía haber sido dotado de gracia por los mismos dioses, le atrajo de inmediato al del cabello dorado con estas características únicas. Ya no le bastaba con mirar desde esa distancia,  deseaba poder acercarse más a él y admirar sus delicadas facciones desde un poco más cerca, entonces pasó por su mente la idea de acortar aún más la distancia.

Moviéndose con un paso tímido pero seguro, adentrándose en esa habitación, deseando no ser encontrado.

El lugar tenía una penetrante luz solar debido al techo cristalizado que dejaba pasar. Las plantas animadamente disfrutaban de esa emisión de calor junto a la suave melodía del cantante, lo sorprendente era que a medida que el canto se efectuaba las flores brotaban, crecían botones que luego florecían de manera pomposa abriendo y mostrando coloridos pétalos, junto a que la hojas se movían en busca de la presencia del cantante para admirar su canto.

Quedó embobado mirando al chico que tenía sus manos cerradas en forma de rezo, notando como destellos amarillos escapaban de sus manos, parecía ser un serafín “Edel” por ese canto tan propio de su raza. Ya que ellos son capaces de calmar la peor de las tormentas con su música, pero nunca había visto un efecto en las plantas. Que crezcan y florezcan según la voluntad del serafín.

Él es un Serafín Velkia, un ángel que tiene una complexión mayor y altura en comparación al chico que tenía al frente.

Decidió acercarse a él, pero en ese momento un dolor en su tobillo se hizo presente, una Zarza quería usarlo de bastón para crecer. El roce de las espinas frías contra su piel fue lo suficiente para hacerle sobresaltar y gritar del susto repentino. Obligando al Edel a detener su canto por la sorpresa, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

El chico rubio como el oro se había avergonzado e intentó huir del lugar, pero al intentar escapar se tropezó con su propio pie. Cayendo de cara contra el suelo y llamando la atención del chico que era más bajo que él gracias a esa súbita interrupción, sus ojos color celeste se fijaron en el espía para luego caminar hasta el herido.

— ¿Estás bien? —Una dulce voz se hizo presente.

El Velkia levantó su mirada para observar al dueño de esa voz, aun estando tumbado en el suelo. Se había encontrado con unos ojos que parecían haber sido pintados con celeste de acuarela debido a ese tono sublime.

—Oh, sí —el chico estaba muy nervioso, pero logró tener contacto con la mano que era más pequeña que la suya.

Se puso de pie gracias al otro, quedando cerca del otro de una forma cómoda. Podía percibir un tranquilizante aroma a manzanilla proveniente del cuello del más bajo, lo cual mató los nervios que tenía.

—Yo eh —hizo una pausa— Lo siento. Tú voz me pareció muy bonita y vine...aquí —durante esa explicación, notó que el más bajo no dejaba de mirarle con curiosidad. No era como si buscara una mentira, después de segundos esbozó una sonrisa— Y quería venir porque cantas hermoso —El más alto estaba con sus mejillas rojas, avergonzado— No quería espiarte ni nada.

—Está bien —le respondió, manteniendo una faceta educada— ¿Quieres que te cante otra canción?

— ¿Puedes cantar algo para mí? —Estaba sorprendido, pues no se esperaba esto— Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado —divagaba en su mente, pues perfectamente pudo haber llegado, tocado la puerta y presentarse como lo hacen los ángeles normales. A veces le daba la leve impresión de estar defectuoso

— ¿Mi nombre? —Preguntó el rubio platinado— Me llamo Azrael Di Lighthroot y ahora soy tu amigo —Se presentó con ojos iluminados en orgullo— ¿Y tú?

El de cabellos dorados estaba nervioso, pues su título no le agradaba en absoluto. Nunca lo ha dicho con el mismo fervor que Azrael.

—Soy Lucifer Vi Dantelion —por unos momentos no se sintió cómodo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que le digan que no se merece estar en el trono de la dinastía Dantelion. Solía decir “Soy Lucifer”, sin embargo el de los ojos celestes ha mencionado su título

El Edel quedó mirándole sorprendido, para luego tomarle la mano y acariciarle como si le estuviese reconfortando.

—Tu corazón está pasando por una angustia —sostuvo— ¿Puedo cantar algo para consolarte? 

Lucifer no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión tan apresurada con apenas cinco minutos de conocerse. Para peor no había ni un signo de duda en esos ojos que se ven firmes. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a consolarlo?

—Está bien, no lo necesito —sentenció— ¿Puedo saber cómo lo haces? —Preguntó mientras miraba de manera curiosa las plantas al rededor

—Oh, pues. Cuando canto o toco algo soy capaz de dar vida o sanar —sonrió mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una rosa— Ese es mi don.

Lo interesante de esta relación es como sus talentos se contraponen. Mientras que Azrael es capaz de hacer florecer los botones de las flores o crear proyecciones de animales. Lucifer solo quemaba lo que tenga a su paso, hacía lo posible por hacer lo mismo que su amigo, crear o alentar a la vida. Pero todo lo que hacía es destruir, siendo su magia “extraña” a los ojos de los demás.  

Con el pasar de los años, el hijo del sol se enamoró del primogénito de la luna.

—¿Quién es ese chico con él que siempre estás? —Preguntó un rubio de ojos morados, mirando a su hermanastro de manera seria.

Lucifer le dirigió una mirada con enojo pero al mismo con extrañeza. Pues no era normal que él le dirija la palabra de una manera tan directa, ya que él solía enviarle un mensaje con los siervos del palacio, era signo de que de verdad estaba interesado en el chico que le gustaba. Haciéndole sentir una opresión en su pecho y su estómago, sin ganas de revelar el nombre del rubio platinado con ojos de acuarela.

Aunque bastaba en mirar su rostro para calmar esa incomodidad, sus mejillas se coloreaban con solo pensar en él.

—¿Estás tomándome atención?  Pedazo de imbécil. Siempre vives en las nubes, ¿O es que la serpiente te comió la lengua? —Una sonrisa que desbordaba veneno se presentó en su rostro calmo. Mientras el músculo húmedo de manera burlesca salía de su boca.

—¿Qué te importa cómo se llama? ¿Desde cuándo te interesan mis amigos? —No le miró ni hizo algún ademán extra, no valía la pena gastar saliva en alguien como él.

— Oh ¿Tienes amigos? —Soltó con cizaña— ¿Alguien se interesa en ti siquiera? Pensaba que seguías siendo ese niño al que nadie quiere.

Decidió irse de ese lugar, retirarse sería lo más apropiado. Pues la sola presencia de Louis le enfermaba de manera terrible, dándole ganas de vomitar con la idea de tener que estar cerca. Le sorprendía que un tipo de esa calaña sea su familiar, afortunadamente no tiene ninguna relación sanguínea con esa mujer de cintura “avispa”. Estaba seguro que se trataba de un parásito que vive a costa de la amabilidad de su padre.

Sin embargo el malcriado de Louis le tomó del brazo para detener su escape, luego de esto. Le dio una cachetada usando el dorso de su mano, para luego reír tras ver como la sangre escurría en hilo con lentitud y en poca cantidad de la mejilla herida, por el filo del anillo que le ha regalado su madre hace unos meses. 

—Creo que me interesa un poco más con solo saber que tiene compasión con gente como tú, niño maldito ¿Sería una pena si le cuento toda la historia?

Los ojos de Lucifer se vieron envueltos en rabia, molesto ante la actitud de su familiar, en una situación normal no le diría nada. Pero si estaba metiendo en la conversación a ese ángel que le ofreció su amistad de una manera muy sincera hace 3 años, él no se quedaría callado tras esa falta de respeto. 

 

—Cabrón, no lo metas en esto —De inmediato empezó con agresividad, sorprendiendo incluso al mismo provocador de dicho acto por la sorpresa, nunca le vio actuar de esa manera.

 

—Eres un pesado —Dijo antes de retirarse y dejar olvidado el tema en cuestión.

 

El ángel no estaba dispuesto a que el de los ojos morados vaya a alejar a Azrael de su lado tal como lo hizo con sus amigos, aunque bueno. Tampoco pensaba que el chico que le gusta sea capaz de creerle palabra alguna a esa persona que llegó de repente para destruirlo a él y a todos los que gusten de su compañía.


	2. Capítulo II: Rem

_ «Nadie está libre de pecado» _

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Azrael esperaba animadamente a su amigo ese día, tenía en sus manos un ramo de flores hechas de luz que hizo el mismo con su magia. Las examinaba una y otra vez velando en que hayan quedado lo más realistas posibles y sin fallas en el diseño, sus ojos celestes se mantenían fijos en el racimo del mismo color de sus ojos. Hasta que escuchó como su nombre fue pronunciado por la misma persona que estaba esperando. 

 

—¡Azrael! —Escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo que esboce una ligera sonrisa.

 

Sin embargo ese gesto desaparecía después de notar un corte en la mejilla de su amigo. Haciendo que sus ojos demuestran una preocupación creciente. Al mismo tiempo que recibía en sus brazos a ese chico que se refugió en su cuello, aspirando ese tranquilizante aroma a manzanilla que tanto amaba. El que era capaz de tranquilizar su corazón de esas tormentas emocionales que ocurren en su corazón. 

 

—Lucifer ¿Qué le pasó a tu mejilla? —Preguntó el de ojos celestes, alejándose sin soltarlo para poder mirar su rostro. Notando como los ojos del rubio como el oro se cristalizaron y daban a luz a unas gotas de agua. Sorprendiendo a Azrael, que nunca había visto ese fenómeno.

 

—No hablemos de eso —El de los ojos color verde lima le sonrió de forma dolorosa, bajando su mirada. 

 

Esa imagen de Lucifer causó una opresión en el pecho del menor, una sensación punzante que jamás había sentido antes. Percibiendo esa incomodidad que llegaba hasta su corazón, dándole un pesar extraño. 

 

El más bajo le acarició la mejilla herida, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguantan y su vista se perturbaba gracias a ese síntoma. 

 

¿Angustia? ¿Dolor? Él ha sentido ese tipo de cosas después de los sueños extraños que ha tenido y que le han dejado noches enteras en estado de vigilia.

 

—Tus ojos... —Lucifer se había sorprendido después de ver que corría una gota de los ojos del menor. Esa acción que ocurre cuando la tormenta en su corazón es demasiado brava, al nivel de que no puede seguir soportándolo y derrama esas lágrimas. Sin entender el origen de eso, ya que jamás ha visto a un ángel haciendo esa clase de cosas. 

 

Cuando el hijo del sol caminaba por la calle, veía como los ojos de los ángeles se mantenían serios, muertos, imperturbables, inexpresivos. Preguntándose una y otra ver el porqué los ojos de Azrael tienen tantas cosas de decir a pesar de no hablar, cómo sus ojos le hacen sentir mil y un cosas que no puede describir.

 

El rubio platinado acarició la mejilla del chico de cabello dorado con delicadeza. Para luego entonar una dulce canción que nunca había escuchado, tenía un tono afligido. De la nada sintió el calor reconfortante de su mano que rodeaba a la herida, para luego sentir tranquilidad, como el dolor desaparecía y su piel estaba renovada. 

 

—¿Desapareció? —Preguntó Lucifer, buscando esa llaga en su rostro— ¿Cómo lo haces?

 

— Solo pensé en que quería hacer desaparecer esa cosa —Sentenció— Y se me vino a la mente esa canción. 

 

Lucifer iba a decir algo al respecto mientras mantenía contacto visual con los labios del chico de estatura menor. Le daban ganas de probar esa boca que por alguna razón le tentaba, como si gustara de probar un trozo de pastel. 

 

Ignoró este pensamiento, para luego ir a pasear con el rubio platinado a uno de las praderas donde jugaban cuando eran niños, este bosque se encontraba cerca de la Dinastía Dantelion, así que no había mucho problema si jugaban hasta tarde.

 

Las flores coloridas y de todas las tonalidades les rodeaban, ambos estaban sentados en medio de este lugar perfumado. Aunque Lucifer solo podía percibir el aroma de Azrael, la manzanilla, se perdía en su rostro hecho de porcelana junto a esa sonrisa sincera.

 

—Quiero mostrarte algo  — Mencionó el mayor, dejando intrigado al menor — Es un regalo que hice para tí.

 

El Velkia juntó sus manos y creó una bola de fuego, que se deformó.Azrael estaba confundido e intentó tocar la llamarada. Sin embargo, apenas acercó su mano, este tomó la forma de un cachorro. Sorprendentemente el fuego del ángel no calcino las plantas cerca de la criatura. 

 

Lighthroot quedó observando al animal que más tarde se le abalanzó para lamer su rostro con una lengua caliente, pero no lastimaba en absoluto, era totalmente manso e inofensivo. 

 

—¡Es grandioso! ¿Como lo hiciste? — Preguntó el de ojos celestes con interés, riendo por ese curioso cachorro. 

 

—Encontré una manera para que mi magia no lastime a las personas — Lucifer sonrió levemente, orgulloso por su logro. Aunque el contrario se le veía un poco triste por eso, ya que conocía la historia de Lucifer. Desde pequeño ha sido tratado como un niño maldito debido a ese extraño elemento que quema a cualquiera que intenta tocarlo. 

 

—Tu magia no tiene nada de malo, eres así por alguna razón. No deberías de avergonzarte por haber nacido de esta manera. 

 

—Es fácil decirlo para tí — Sostuvo el de los ojos verde lima — Puedes crear vida, sanar, calmar a las personas. Y yo — Este hizo una pequeña pausa, aún le afectaba esos comentarios que ha recibido— Yo solo puedo romper todo lo que esté a mi alcance, incluso casi quemo mi propio palacio. ¿De qué sirve este poder?

 

Dantelion quedó mirando sus manos, esas extremidades que son capaces de destruir todo lo que toque su poder. Los recuerdos de todos los desastres que ha causado se acercaba con pasos agigantados a su mente, todas las veces donde casi quema su cuarto por no haber controlado su poder debido a que lo suprime en la mayoría de las veces, escondiéndolo y avergonzandose. Tal vez si su madre estuviera viva en estos momentos podría reconfortarse, decían que él había heredado esa magia extraña de ella. Al menos no se sentiría tan solo en este mundo. 

 

Azrael sin embargo le había tomado de la mano, le acariciaba la palma con su pulgar junto a una sonrisa muy tierna que decoraba su rostro. 

 

— Tu poder no es solo para destruir — Le dijo, entrelazando sus dedos. Con el otro brazo abrazaba a su nueva mascota— ¡Eres increíble, con solo hacer que el fuego sea inofensivo es un avance excelente! Con estas manos puedes proteger a cualquier persona que lo necesite. 

 

Esas palabras fueron el botón perfecto para que Lucifer se sienta conmovido, de modo que abrazó al Lighthroot con fuerzas e hizo que soltara al perro de fuego. No podía creer que esa persona tan dulce esté de su lado, que no le tema en absoluto y que le aliente a usar su poder. 

 

—Eres demasiado lindo, eres un peligro. 

 

El rubio platinado le miró por unos momentos, subió sus manos y acarició el cuello el contrario, mientras le miraba de manera fija. Poniendo nervioso a Lucifer, que estaba tomándole de la cintura, estrechando entre sus manos esa parte, apegándose a su cuerpo. 

 

—¿Un peligro? — Preguntó Azrael con ingenuidad.

 

—Para mi — Le sonrió, desviando su mirada. Estaban demasiado cerca, se moría por probar esos labios — ¿Puedo probar algo? 

 

—¿Qué cosa? 

 

—Tus labios, son muy bonitos. 

 

—¿Vas a comerme? — Preguntó con una preocupación que se notaba en sus ojos. 

 

—Algo así — Le respondió. 

 

El Lighthroot miró al Dantelion que se acercó a sus labios de manera peligrosa. Bastaban centímetros para que se tocaran. El chico no entendía qué es lo que quería hacer su amigo, hasta que sintió como establecieron un contacto muy suave, respetuoso y cómodo. Logrando sentir ese aroma a vainilla que se mezclaba con el propio, se habían unido en un dulce beso, el primer beso de ambos a pesar de que no tenían conocimientos de lo que acaban de hacer, Lucifer solo tenía referencias de sus sueños. Donde besaba, acariciaba y desnudaba a su amigo, percibiendo una sensación de cosquilleo en su abdomen por la excitación.  

 

El Edel se encontraba confundido, no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo el Velkia con su boca, pero se sentía muy bien estar en esa posición y estando su cuerpo a disposición de Lucifer. El beso se prolongó, durante este el Dantelion enredó sus dedos en el cabello sedoso de Azrael. 

 

El aire les empezó a faltar, era complicado respirar durante ese beso. De modo que se separaron sin quedar tan lejos del otro, pues aún sus bocas estaban cerca. 

 

—Tus labios me gustan — Le sonrió Lucifer, diciendo esto con cariño. 

 

Dicho esto, Azrael volvió a asaltar los labios, haciendo esta vez un contacto más largo y tumbando al mayor contra el césped, sorprendiendo a Lucifer por esta reacción. Además de recordar sus sueños con él debido a la pose en la que estaban. Quedando en una cómoda burbuja romántica, dulce. 

 

Hasta que la voz que menos quería escuchar Lucifer se hizo presente en el ambiente, perturbando el medio. Haciendo que su ceño fruncido haga aparición y sorprenda a Azrael, que nunca ha visto esa faceta en el hijo del sol. 

 

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —Interrogó Louis de manera brusca mientras se dirigía, con una sonrisa ladina después de que sus ojos se enfocarán en el chico rubio platinado— Oh ¿Él es el amigo que tanto proteges? 

 

El de los ojos morados se acercó a la pareja, para luego inclinarse y saludar de forma amable al Lighthroot que seguía teniendo las manos de Lucifer en sus caderas. 

 

—Soy Louis Vi Lighthroot, un gusto, pequeño ángel — Este le guiñó el ojo, pero no recibió ninguna expresión de Azrael. 

 

Al contrario, Azrael se levantó desde donde estaba, dejando a un lado al de los ojos verde lima que quedó sorprendido ante esta acción. 

 

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer un pastel o algo? —Interrogó con galantería de por medio, sintiéndose superior a su hermanastro gracias a que los ojos de Azrael estaban enfocados en él, acercándose a sus garras. 

 

Pero esta acción le salió como tiro por la culata, ya que lo único que recibió del Edel fue su puño en la mejilla, un fuerte golpe que le tumbó en el suelo, humillandolo y ensuciando su fina ropa con tierra. 

 

—¡Eres un descarado! ¿¡Cómo eres capaz de golpear a Lucifer!? — Exclamó Azrael con molestia, un aura dominante. 

 

Los dos Velkia quedaron anonadados, ese ángel se veía demasiado tranquilo como para hacer esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo, Lucifer no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su amigo, pero de todas formas un poco lamentable por tener que ser defendido por este. 

 

—Tch ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? — Se quejó quien estaba tendido en el suelo— Estar con él no te beneficia en nada. 

 

— Él tiene un corazón que no está podrido como el tuyo. 

 

«Tu corazón está pasando por una angustia»  Esta frase resonó en la cabeza del Dantelion, recordando el primer encuentro de ambos con nostalgia.

 

—Tú… ¿Acaso piensas que te librarás de mi tan fácil? — Soltó con rabia, dirigiéndose a Azrael— Quieras o no, es cuestión de tiempo para que seas mío. 

 

La mirada de Louis congeló a Lucifer, esa mirada es cuando el realmente quiere algo. Suele mirar de esa manera cuando quiere un juguete o un postre, pero nunca ha visto que dirija esa mirada a una persona es específico. 

 

—Azrael. Es un desperdicio discutirle a este idiota, vamonos — Debía sacar a su amigo de ese lugar, ojalá no traerlo a sus territorios para que no vuelva a ver a su hermanastro. 

 

—¡No me iré hasta darle una lección! — Se quejó con enojo en sus ojos, al parecer estaba dispuesto a seguir golpeándolo.

 

—Es suficiente. 

 

Dicho esto, Lucifer cargó al chico en sus brazos como si fuese un costal de patatas para sacarlo forzosamente del lugar, escuchando como se quejaba una y otra vez en el proceso, pidiendo que lo baje de sus brazos.

  
  


━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

  
  


Los amantes se besaban, una y otra vez. Marcando los labios del otro con los propios. Suspiros iban, venían junto a toques a los que se han acostumbrado, debido a que se han tocado de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca han llegado a completar los sueños de Lucifer, ni a quitarse la ropa. Pero ambos eran muy felices con esos besos junto a las caricias suaves en los muslos, cuello, espalda y cintura.

 

Se encontraban en el cuarto de Azrael que era color blanco marfil, ambos en la cama de colcha color blanca con bordes dorados, almohadas abultadas de pluma y muchos libreros, ya que el dueño era un “ratón de biblioteca”.

 

Lucifer estaba sobre el menor, paseando sus manos sobre la piel del torso desnudo de su pareja, le besaba animadamente con deseo, dejándole sin respirar, mordiendo y recibiendo mordidas que aumentaban la temperatura del ambiente. De igual manera, el de ojos celestes enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, su ceño fruncido. Estaba abrumado con la cantidad de sensaciones que es capaz de percibir gracias a esas manos que tocaban su piel con ansias. 

 

El Dantelion no quería ir demasiado lejos esa noche, pues no quería contaminar a ese inocente ser que estaba bajo él gracias a sus deseos carnales, sentía que su pene iba a erectarse debido a los gemidos que soltaba. Su cuerpo parecía desear de igual manera el tener un contacto más íntimo, aunque realmente el joven no tenga ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía una clara noción de la realidad.

 

Rompió el contacto y fijó sus ojos en Azrael, estaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos vidriosos por la excitación, además de sus pezones erectos. Era una imagen muy tentadora que hizo tragar saliva al Velkia. 

 

Guió su mano al pecho del menor y jaló de su pezón, haciendo que suelte un lindo gemido por la sensación eléctrica. 

 

—Lucifer, esto es raro… —Soltó con su respiración acelerada, sintiendo como sus pezones eran víctimas del mayor. Que luego empezó a estimularlo con su boca, succionando y mordiendo — Ah…Ngh… 

 

Hacía lo posible por detenerse y retirarse antes de seguir avanzando. Pero el ver a su ángel tan entregado a sus toques, probando la dulzura de su piel junto a la suavidad de esta, disfrutando y gimiendo como en sus sueños de manera casi descontrolada, totalmente caliente y rasguñando su espalda. Era muy difícil ignorar todo esto. 

 

Aún así, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por separarse. 

 

—Ya es tarde… —Dijo desanimado, mientras miraba el ocaso por la ventana, evitando establecer contacto visual con él.

 

—¿Eh? Ah, si —Azrael aún estaba excitado con esos toques. Pero percibió como el aroma de Lucifer se alejaba junto a su presencia. 

 

—Nos vemos —dijo de manera apenada, dejando un beso en la frente del menor. Para luego proceder a retirarse del lugar. 

  
  


━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

  
  


Azrael dormía plácidamente de manera tranquila entre sus sábanas. De repente empezó a olfatear un aroma conocido: Vainilla. Este estaba cerca de su cama, lo cual le pareció extraño, esa presencia le obligó a abrir sus ojos que aún estaban adormecidos.

 

—Azrael, Azrael —repetía la voz— Azrael. 

 

El menor despertó después de identificar al dueño de la voz, restregando sus ojos para después enfocar su mirada. 

 

Era Lucifer, sus ojos estaban demasiado tristes, apenados. El lamento le carcomía su corazón después de ver esa expresión en ese rostro tan radiante, definitivamente algo malo había pasado. 

 

—¿Lucifer? ¿Pasa algo? 

 

Este solo asintió, quedó mirando su rostro por momentos. Como si intentará memorizar cada facción de su figura. 

 

—Tú y yo ya no podremos estar juntos —sentenció.

 

Azrael quedó petrificado, sin entender a lo que se refería. Pensaba que se trataba de una pesadilla en todo sentido de la palabra. 

 

— ¿De qué hablas? 

 

—No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, es muy —dejó la frase inconclusa, ya que buscaba la palabra para definirlo— “Extenso”. 

 

—No entiendo.

 

Lucifer tomó su mano y la acercó a su mejilla. 

 

—Escucha, no vayas a mis territorios por nada en el mundo. Si vienen a buscarte tampoco te aparezcas. Solo eso te pido, no quiero que te envuelvan en esto. Me iré lejos, muy lejos. Y no te dejaré acompañarme. 

 

Los ojos de Azrael se llenaron de lágrimas dolorosas, su mente acaba de procesar la información que vino como balde de agua fría en medio de la madrugada. Le insistió mil y un veces para poder escapar a su lado, todas estas veces le fueron negadas.

 

—¿Volveré a verte al menos? —Preguntó el de ojos celestes, intentando no romper en llanto por esa partida.

 

—No lo sé. 

 

Dichas estas palabras, Azrael con su magia creó un hermoso colgante con una piedra azulina, radiante. Que luego dejó en el cuello de Lucifer, mirando por última vez su aroma, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios y su tacto. 

 

—¿Puedes prometerme que nos volveremos a ver? —Preguntó, después de besar los labios del Dantelion con devoción. 

 

Era una despedida certera, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba y posiblemente nunca se entere del porqué de esa desaparición tan repentina.

 

—Lo prometo, volveré —dijo, acariciando el cuello del ángel que le gustaba— Y te diré todo lo que pasó. 

 

Azrael solo bajó la mirada, sus mejillas estaban mojadas gracias al agua salada que escurría de ellas. No pudo evitar desfallecer sobre su pareja y romper en un llanto doloroso, ya que estaba sintiendo que le han arrancado parte de su ser.

 

—Azrael —Lucifer no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima en el dorso de la mano del menor— Recuerda que te amo. ¿Podrías prometerme que vas a recordar que yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo? 

 

El Lighthroot asintió rápidamente, para recibir el beso de despedida de su amante. El último beso que recibiría del hijo del sol. 

 

«Nos veremos pronto» Fue lo último que dijo Lucifer estando al frente de la gran ventana del balcón, con la luz de la luna iluminando su silueta. Para luego desplegar sus alas y emprender el vuelo, mientras sujetaba el collar de Azrael con su mano, como si fuese un amuleto de buena suerte que le guiaría por la senda segura. Dejando a su pareja destrozada y siendo carcomida por la incertidumbre de la situación en la que se encontraba. Donde aun rogaba para que todo esto sea una pesadilla como las que tiene en la noche. 


	3. Capítulo III: Conscentiam

**«** _ Realmente no debiste hacerlo» _

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Los días pasaron y no había ni siquiera un rastro o señal de su amado. Fue como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra y dejará un hueco en el lugar, un espacio en blanco que no se puede llenar. 

 

Azrael miraba a la ventana con sus ojos celestes que parecían de acuarela, una tristeza inundaba estos bellos ojos. Apenas había pasado una semana y lo extrañaba con todo su corazón, con ansias de volver a verlo. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo encontrarlo pero sus piernas deseaban correr hasta él y lograr escapar juntos. 

 

La incertidumbre gobierna su mente, sin saber el estado ni la razón de esa despedida tan cortante y repentina a mitad de la noche. Recordando como hace unas horas todo estaba bien, la tranquilidad les rodeaba en una tierna aura mientras que no había espacio para las sospechas de una catástrofe. Su pecho estaba oprimido, adolorido; su cabeza se encontraba atormentada con solo recordar esos ojos verdes lima junto a una expresión de angustia dolorosa: La despedida, el último beso de ambos, el último abrazo junto a la última vez que verá su silueta asomarse y reflejarse en sus retinas. 

 

El sonido de cómo golpeaban la puerta de su habitación le sacó de su ensoñación. 

 

«Amo Azrael. Un Dantelion desea verlo» Pronunció la nodriza, acelerando el corazón del mencionado. 

 

Este salió de su cuarto tan rápido como pudo y agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, mientras que corría con velocidad bajando las escaleras. Tenía la esperanza de que Lucifer haya logrado resolver ese conflicto desconocido y que puedan volver a ser como antes. —Volver a verlo—, eso es lo único que pasaba por su mente.

 

Sin embargo apenas cruzó la puerta principal y fijó sus ojos en el invitado en cuestión. Su sonrisa desapareció por completo, transformándose en una mirada seria, apagada al mismo tiempo. Sintiendo como ojos morados exploraban la silueta de Azrael con una mirada altanera y cruel al mismo tiempo. Parecía que no le calificara como una persona, si no como un objeto. A pesar de que el inocente ángel no pudo identificar ese gesto como tal fue descrito.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó Azrael, usando un ademán cortante. 

 

—No estás en posición para actuar de esa manera —Le respondió Louis con molestia, sacando algo de su bolsillo y capturando la atención del rubio platinado.

 

El Dantelion le mostró una pluma blanca de tamaño significativo, que demostraba pertenecer a un ala con tintes dorados en el borde. La imagen era perturbada con manchas rojas que parecían no pertenecer al color de la pluma, está poseía un olor metálico además de una gota de líquido rojo que goteaba sin cesar. Estaba entregando la pluma perteneciente a su amado en las manos de su amante que quedó perplejo. Ya que según lo estudiado en la sección de libros prohibidos de su biblioteca «La sangre es un líquido que brota tras un daño en el cuerpo de un ser.»

 

El más bajo no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante esa cruda imagen. Con solo este contacto del líquido ajeno contra su fina piel fue capaz de sentir un dolor abrumador en todo su cuerpo que le provocó un aullido de dolor: Latigazos, cortes, quemaduras, el desprendimiento de su piel debido a los golpes, ardor en su cuerpo y el entumecimiento de sus músculos por la sobre estimulación nerviosa. Fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie y con su respiración normal debido a que se desataba una tormenta en su mente, una oleada de sensaciones que le ocasionaron las famosas náuseas junto a la visión borrosa. Su realidad se distorsiona de manera colosal.

 

Desde muy temprana edad posee esta curiosa habilidad, el don de la sensibilidad. Volviéndose capaz proyectar las emociones que han sido transmitidos en un objeto en sí mismo, en su cuerpo. También es capaz de ver pequeños fragmentos de memorias junto a la felicidad, tristeza, enojo o dolor que sintió el dueño.

 

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar como gelatina demostrando debilidad, tenía un ácido apunto de subir y escapar de su garganta. Lo único que hizo fue mirar a Louis que parecía complacido ante la situación. 

 

Luego de esto se agachó y quedó a la altura de Azrael. Sujetando su cabello, halandolo sin compasión alguna sin contar de qué le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

 

—Depende de ti que él siga con vida. Si sigues estas instrucciones de manera obediente; no les pasará nada malo a ambos. Así que no le digas a nadie de esto. ¿Entiendes? —El veneno escurría y goteaba de sus labios con esta frase.

 

Azrael solo guardó silencio ante la petición, escuchando atentamente a esa risa maniática. Quería ser obediente con la última orden que le dio Lucifer antes de desaparecer, pero su mente era incapaz de pensar de una forma macabra dado su naturaleza. 

 

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —Preguntó.

 

—Ven en unas horas a mi palacio y que nadie te vea salir. Si lo haces Lucifer seguirá con vida y en perfectas condiciones. 

 

El Dantelion ayudó al Lighthroot a ponerse en pie, tomándole del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, quedando ambos con una cercanía no consensuada dada la debilidad en las piernas del contrario. De la nada su cintura fue rodeada con unas grandes manos parecidas a las de su amante que trajeron consigo la nostalgia de esas dulces memorias, el aroma de ese hombre no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho le molestaba el aroma a la canela que exhalaba de sus poros; ya que este prefería el olor a vainilla que salía de Lucifer cuando hacían maratones de besos castos en la cama del menor. Cuando le estrechaba contra su cuerpo y rozaban pieles en un acto carnal que Azrael jamás había conocido hasta la llegada de su pareja.

 

Buscó esta acción en Miles de libros, pero seguía siendo un cruel misterio, ya que no había nada documentado acerca de “atracción” entre personas. Exceptuando un viejo libro que había encontrado entre los “Libros prohibidos” de la biblioteca sobre civilizaciones antiguas. Donde se recurre a la unión entre un masculino y una fémina con tal de procrear con el uso de sus sexos. 

 

El hecho de estar ojeando ese contenido “censurado” le hacía sentir culpable, como si hiciera algo indebido. Tenía mil y un preguntas que era incapaz de responder, incluso les preguntó a sus padres sobre aquel tópico; recibiendo una mirada extrañada y una cruda respuesta «Es un acto muy sucio que no necesitamos, quien sea que esté haya dicho esas cosas debería de ser expulsado».

 

Jamás había visto que una pareja de ángeles haya cometido esa clase de cosas en la calle. Como las caricias que se describen en ese libro o ese tipo de toques que le daba Lucifer cuando estaban en soledad. A él le gustaba pasear sus manos por los muslos mientras  le besaba con intensidad, mordiendo sus labios y chupándole al mismo tiempo que Azrael le acariciaba el cuello entre gemidos ocasionados por ese cosquilleo en su abdomen. Sintiendo en más de una ocasión una dureza en la entrepierna de Lucifer que se restregaba contra su trasero o contra su entrepierna junto a la estimulación de sus labios y lengua. 

 

Azrael quedaba con una extraña humedad en su parte baja, una incomodidad que se negaba a atender. Producto de esto sus mejillas quedaban rojas de la vergüenza, su respiración se agitaba y salían sonidos extraños de su boca en medio de un calor que amenaza todo su cuerpo. Deseando que Lucifer esté junto a él para recibir esa clase de atenciones que suele darle durante el día.

 

Cuando estaban en los prados y Lucifer le daba un beso en la sien o en la frente, recibían miradas curiosas o acusadoras de los testigos. Qué se preguntaban entre ellos «¿Qué están haciendo?» como si fuese una rareza tener ese tipo de tacto.

 

Sus padres le decían a su hijo que él fue el serafín más curioso que salió del «Árbol de los Lighthroot». Ya que “la semilla” era de una tonalidad diferente en comparación a la de los demás, brillando más que el resto de los serafines; una vez se materializó de manera física. Resultó que era el ángel más pequeño de esa camada que nace cada veinte años.

 

Azrael siempre sintió que no era como el resto de los ángeles, al menos no después de experimentar sensaciones terroríficas en medio de la noche, en esos momentos sentía que simplemente perdería el control de su cuerpo en busca de complacerse. 

 

La voz de Lucifer resonó en su cabeza mientras se vestía con sus prendas para asistir al territorio susodicho:

 

«No vayas a mis territorios por nada en el mundo. Si vienen a buscarte tampoco te aparezcas.»

 

Le hizo dudar entre “si obedecer o cumplir las condiciones de Louis” que parecían ser sencillas. Solo debía presentarse, ¿Verdad? No era nada del otro mundo según su mente inocente.

 

Así que simplemente se marchó con una vestimenta simple: Una camisa blanca con una cinta celeste amarrada en forma de moño junto a unos pantalones negros.

  
  


━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

  
  


Estaba al frente de la puerta de los Dantelion, uno de los castillos más grandes de las tierras de Aether gracias a esas murallas de piedra que conformaban la estructura tallada con sumo cuidado. Que superan los 500 metros de altura, iba a tocar la puerta con la argolla dorada adherida a la superficie de metal. Pero esta se abrió antes de que provoque movimiento alguno. 

 

Un sirviente estaba tras esa puerta, le había saludado con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le daba las indicaciones para seguir caminando hasta su destino. La ansiedad le consumía gracias al eco que hacían sus propios pies y al frío ambiente que le obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo en un intento de calentarse, escuchaba pasos extras tras él y no quería mirar hacia atrás. Pero se preguntaba el porqué estaban siguiéndolo, resguardando para que no cambie su trayectoria y huya a otro lugar. Así que lo único que hizo fue observar de manera inocente a esa gran puerta que pertenecía a la sala de asambleas, esperando encontrar a “Lu” —Lucifer no deja que le hable con ese apodo debido a que se avergüenza— en ese extraño palacio.

 

Así que abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación enorme de paredes color crema, amplios ventanales con cortinas rojas que daban a luz al reino Dantelion. En su interior habían muchas personas pertenecientes a la corte de las serpientes que se sentaban alrededor y alejados de una persona en especial. 

 

Louis se encontraba cerca de su pareja que estaba siendo limitada por unos grilletes dorados afirmados a una pared. A su alrededor había un círculo mágico color rojo que destellaba, parecía marcar el área donde el otro podía caminar. Y al final había una zona circular delineada con hendiduras extrañas, que tenían al parecer un encantamiento mágico, no sabría determinar qué es exactamente.

 

Sin embargo, su torso estaba desnudo y lleno de llagas que brotaban el líquido rojo, su ojo derecho estaba cerrado, con sangre que escurría por su bello rostro. Tenía su piel perturbada con heridas provocadas con objetos que el menor no pudo identificar mientras que sus alas estaban desplumadas, una estaba rota. Lucifer tenía su cabeza agacha, se le notaba agotado después de todo ese daño. 

 

—¡Lucifer! —Exclamó Azrael que de repente fue sujetado por unos grilletes que salieron del techo, intentó forcejear para zafarse del agarre, pero esto fue en vano ya que lograron su objetivo.

 

El susodicho reconoció aquella voz y de inmediato levantó la mirada, enfocando con el ojo que le quedaba a su pareja que se reflejó en sus retinas. Estaba suspendida en el aire a leve distancia del suelo, con ambos brazos sujetos con la misma especie de grilletes. Situados frente a frente y a pocos metros del otro, tan lejos y tan cerca.

 

La ira dominó al chico de ojos lima, que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba corrió hacia él en un intento de salvarlo, pero al acercarse al círculo mágico solo recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, ocasionando un grito desgarrador de su garganta. 

 

Azrael hacía lo posible por activar su magia e invocar algo, cualquier cosa serviría. Aunque esta no obedecía a sus órdenes, como si estuviese apagada. Esos grilletes al parecer suprimen el poder mágico.

 

—Parece un animal, ¿no lo crees? —La voz de Louis se hizo presente detrás de Azrael—. Ha estado ahí dos semanas, ha soportado bastante —Este se acercó al oído del joven para luego susurrar— Él ha hecho todo esto por ti. 

 

La imagen del cuerpo herido de su mejor amigo era desgarradora, el hecho de ver cómo sufre delante de sus ojos y no poder hacer nada al respecto hería como una aguja en su subconsciente. 

 

—¡Suéltalo! Dijiste que no le harías nada malo —Sostuvo mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre. 

 

—¿Le he hecho algo? ¿Qué se acerque a ese círculo por intentar liberarte es mi culpa? Además aún no cumples en su totalidad el trato que hicimos. 

 

—¡Pero si ya estoy aquí! —Exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras seguía escuchando el grito de su amado— ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

 

Louis guardó un silencio que se tornó en uno incómodo después de un par de segundos. Para luego reírse con fuerza en un tono burlesco, mientras miraba de manera fija a Azrael, que estaba expectante a una respuesta del contrario. Viendo cómo se acercaba lentamente a él y posiciona su mano en la mejilla del angel. 

 

—Adoro a los ángeles, ustedes son tan inocentes —Bajó su mano hasta el cuello del rubio platinado—. Tan dulces e ingenuos ¿De verdad pensaste que con solo venir aquí salvarías a ese traidor de la expulsión? —su mano bajó hasta su pecho, desabrochando ese moño celeste para abrirle la ropa— Ustedes merecen un premio por la inocencia que tienen, debería ser un crimen tocarlos. 

 

—¡Saca tus putas manos de Azrael! —Exclamó Lucifer que aún intentaba escapar de ese círculo a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo. 

 

Louis chasqueó sus dedos e invocó un objeto de metal con una punta afilada, que luego condujo hasta la espalda de Lucifer haciéndole gritar con fuerza, sin embargo este calló su grito debido a que mordió sus labios. 

 

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjalo ir! —Gritó el ángel— 

 

—¿Harás lo que quiera si lo dejó ir?

 

—Azrael, dí que no… 

 

Dirigió la mirada hacia su amado, para luego ver cómo ese objeto le atravesó el abdomen como si nada, para luego ver cómo salía el líquido rojo de su boca mediante una tos seca. Por otra parte, el hermanastro de la víctima le miraba expectante a una respuesta. 

 

—¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Por favor! —Exclamó mientras miraba desafiante al perpetrador de esta desgracia. 

 

—¡Felicidades! Me has convencido —Le respondió con una sonrisa—. Entonces ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera con tu cuerpo? —Louis miró a Lucifer de manera victoriosa— ¿Escuchaste eso? Él realmente quiere a un animal como tú que fue capaz de asesinar a su propio padre. 

 

—Cuando me libere de aquí —El Dantelion hizo una pausa por el dolor— te haré sangrar como un cerdo.

 

—Eres muy adorable, siguen amenazándome aunque estés a punto de morir.

 

Dicho esto, Louis desgarró la camisa de Azrael con sus manos de manera brutal. El sonido de los botones chocando contra el suelo se hizo presente junto al miedo en los ojos del chico. Luego le quitó los zapatos y le arrancó los pantalones, quedando expuesto a la mirada de la audiencia, Lucifer y el victimario. 

 

Lucifer hacía lo posible por seguir consciente a pesar de la brutalidad de sus heridas, parecía más muerto que vivo. Lo único que le mantenía con ganas de seguir en ese mundo era la idea de salvar al joven desnudo. 

 

—Veo que tu cuerpo tiene algunas marcas —De manera venenosa paseaba sus dígitos en la piel que tenía algunas mordidas de su pareja impresas aún en su blanca piel—. ¿Las hizo Lucifer? ¿Algún amante? ¿No te da vergüenza que los demás te vean de esta manera? Eres un sucio, dejar que seas tocado de esa manera.

 

Azrael hacía lo posible por no derramar lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que sentía como esa venenosa lengua caliente lamía su oído mientras que le insultaba de demasiadas maneras. Luego sintió cómo se clavaron unos colmillos en su hombro, el dolor era horrible y la sangre brotó de la herida. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el perpetrador de la acción y se encontró con unos tenebrosos colmillos que estaban ensuciados con el líquido. 

 

«Esa cosa no es un ángel» Este pensamiento de paseó por su mente después de mirar esos colmillos.

 

—Tu sangre es muy dulce, había escuchado que los Edel tienen sangre azucarada. Pero pensé que era una mentira. 

 

Lucifer se había puesto en pie con dificultad, intentando activar su poder y derretir esos grilletes antimagia. 

 

—D-Duele… —Se quejó después de sentir que succionaba su sangre y enterraba sus uñas en la cadera. 

 

El sonido de los susurros de la multitud llegaban a los oídos de la víctima, cuestionando sus valores, juzgando su cuerpo con palabras hirientes. 

 

Louis quedó detrás de él, estimulando sus pezones y rozando sus pezones al mismo tiempo que succionaba la piel de su cuello y frotar su erección contra el trasero de Azrael, que sentía asco de tener esas manos, vergüenza de sentirse expuesto de esa manera y culpable por recibir esa mirada furiosa de Lucifer. 

 

—¡Para! —Exclamó nuevamente la víctima, sus ojos estaban intentando no derramar lágrimas—. ¡Aléjate! 

 

Después de notar que el de ojos morados intentaba levantar sus piernas, hacía lo posible por no abrirse, soportando como su piel era desgarrada con las garras para obligar a dejarse abusar sexualmente.

 

—Ya sabes lo que le pasará a Lucifer si no obedeces —El Velkia lamió la lágrima que escurría por su mejilla, disfrutando el dulzor de su piel y de su ingenuidad.

 

Por otra parte, Satán sentía como todo su alrededor se tornaba borroso, solo escuchaba gritos de la audiencia y de Azrael. Se sentía incapaz de se levantarse, ganas de vomitar.

 

Pero bastó solo un parpadeo para silenciar la escena. Notando como el dolor desaparecía poco a poco además de que estaba en un lugar carente de luminosidad. 

 

Sus manos ya no tenían esos grilletes, ni estaba en la sala de Asambleas Dantelion. 

 

—¡Azrael! —Exclamó con preocupación, sin embargo no podía ubicar a ninguna persona— ¿Hay alguien?

 

El silencio gobernaba de manera tenebrosa, se podía apreciar el eco de unos pasos al caminar. 

 

«Lucifer Ví Dantelion» 

 

Una voz rompió y llenó el vacío, asustando al rubio en el proceso.

 

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó, esperando una respuesta.

 

«Déjame tomar el control»

 

A lo lejos, destellaban dos ojos rojos. Una silueta de un hombre alto y fornido, con una complexión similar a la del Hijo del sol se había hecho presente. 

 

«He estado oculto mucho tiempo y no quiero morir por culpa tuya.» 

 

Esa persona se acercaba lentamente a Lucifer, a medida que pasaba el tiempo le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos.

 

«Sellado y humillado dentro de tu cuerpo. A ambos nos han mancillado ¿No estás enojado? Ese tierno joven está sufriendo gracias a nuestra incompetencia»

 

La voz resonaba en su mente, la palabra incompetencia era dolorosa aunque cierta. Era incapaz de hacer desaparecer el recuerdo de Azrael llorando mientras era abusado sexualmente por su hermanastro, causando una opresión en el pecho de Lucifer que no toleraba que esta crueldad sea la realidad para ellos. Bajó su mirada a sus pies con dolor, no quería seguir llorando ya que esas gotas no repararán nada aunque pueda crear un océano con ellas. No tenía objeto lamentarse a estas alturas cuando todo está perdido. 

 

Sin embargo, una mano hecha de oscuridad se atravesó en su campo de visión y limpió una lágrima que estaba a punto de escurrir de su rostro. Resultó que esos ojos rojos estaban tendiendo una mano en medio de ese cuarto, le consolaban e intenta reconfortarlo.

 

«Déjame tomar el control y salvaré a Azrael. Pues yo soy la maldad que habita en tu ser, yo no tengo límites como tú.»

 

—¿Hay algún precio por esto? —Se sentía extraño, su instinto dictaba que no debía obedecer a esa criatura— ¿Porque no me dejas verte? 

 

«El precio lo hablamos después. El tiempo corre y no tenemos muchas opciones ahora mismo. Si satisface tu curiosidad mi nombre es Vermillion y moriremos juntos si no tomas una decisión pronto.»

 

La mano de Lucifer quedó a centímetros de tocarse con esa monstruosidad, mostrando un contraste entre el blanco de su piel y el negro de esa mano. Miró a esa criatura a los ojos con inseguridad. Aunque ya no tenía muchas cosas que perder después de este suceso. Ha perdido su dignidad, cargo, confianza y su lugar Aether gracias a ese desliz hecho por Louis. 

 

Lo único que le queda es su vida que está a punto de acabar y esa persona tan maravillosa que está sufriendo mientras él está inconsciente y bailando en el margen de la vida y la muerte.

 

De modo que en un movimiento sostuvo la fría mano y entrelazo sus dedos con ese ser de garras afiladas, mirando con fortaleza a esos ojos color carmesí que parecían inyectados en sangre, venganza y dolor.

 

—Hagámoslo, Vermillion —mencionó de manera confiada. 

 

Con solo decir esa oración recibió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por parte del contrario que mostró colmillos. Un firme agarre se hizo presente al nivel de lastimarlo después de ver cómo fluía la sangre en una hilera, goteando hasta llegar al suelo e impactar. Pero este no sintió dolor alguno, cosa que le hizo sobresaltar después de notar un destello diabólico en sus ojos. 

 

Las paredes negras de la habitación se destiñeron a blanco, cayendo como si de pintura se tratara. Para luego adquirir un tono rojo y manchas de distintas gamas del mismo color.

 

Serpientes negras y rojas con escamas cálidas se deslizaban usando sus piernas de bastones. Lo, subiendo hasta la parte superior de su cuerpo deslizándose, calcinando su piel y luego rodeando su cuello con intención ahorcar a su presa.

 

El rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar, intentó dar un grito para pedir ayuda, sin embargo su voz se rehusaba a salir de su boca gracias a las alimañas. 

 

Vermillion sonrió gustoso, para luego convertirse en un líquido espeso que Lucifer se vio obligado a tragar, el sabor amargo inundó su boca, mareó sus papilas y quemó sus vísceras. Luego de esto las serpientes se colaron y entraron de la misma forma que Vermillion, algunas entraron por su boca y otras por la cuenca vacía donde debería estar su ojo que le han arrancado. Provocando que se desestabilice, más tarde su cuerpo se sentía pesado además de tener una fiebre alta, su cabeza dolía y su corazón latía desbocado. Faltaban segundos para que su corazón estalle ensuciando sus órganos internos y finalmente perezca. 

 

Sin embargo no parecía que fuese a morir, a pesar de que la ansiedad le dejó en un estado de alerta; atento ante cualquier estímulo. Hasta que su cabeza presentó un dolor agudo que le hizo gritar, intentando que se detenga esa sensación. Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza con intenciones de ahogarlo.

 

«Matar a Louis»

 

«Destrozarlo con mis garras, sacarle los órganos mientras sigue consciente uno a uno, empezando del más inútil. Extirpar sus ojos y dejarlos en su boca, despellejarlo como si fuese un cerdo y tirar sal sobre su carne.»

 

Con este pensamiento Lucifer bajó su mirada, cerró su ojo restante por unos momentos para reconfortarse a sí mismo. Después de esto lo abrió nuevamente, mostrando un ojo de iris carmesí mientras lentamente soltaba sonoras carcajadas. 

 

«Ahora ya somos uno, Lucifer» 

  
  


━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

  
  


El cuerpo de Azrael se encontraba lleno de un líquido blanco y pegajoso que eyaculó de su propio pene. Sus muñecas presentaban heridas por el metal que le lastimaba al estar suspendido gracias a las cadenas. Desearía que se desgarrara su piel, se dislocan sus huesos para lograr huir. Su trasero se encontraba dilatado gracias a los dedos de Louis que habían tanteado su interior de manera lasciva, sucia. 

 

Su cuerpo se sentía asquerosamente corrompido al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas estaban húmedas por el llanto que no cesaba, solo aumentaba gracias a esos toques no deseados junto a las caricias groseras en sus muslos. Afortunadamente no podía ver su cara debido a que se encontraba detrás de él, pero esto no le consolaba después de darse una idea de que es lo que está apunto de suceder. 

 

El Dantelion se había bajado los pantalones para empezar a rozar su masculinidad contra la entrada, presionando levemente al mismo tiempo que mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. 

 

Lo único que hizo el Edel fue cegarse ante la vergüenza, cerrando sus ojos para escapar de la realidad de esa audiencia que miraba y gritaba aberrantes frases sobre su cuerpo. Sintiéndose en una pesadilla.

 

Hasta que escuchó un ruido metálico junto a la caída de escombros, sintiendo como Louis se alejaba de él, al parecer se había asustado. De modo que fijó sus ojos celestes en la escena, para encontrarse con Lucifer, que fue capaz de destrozar la pared donde estaba sujeto, además de cortar los grilletes por la acción de su fuerza, como si nada. 

 

Mantenía una mirada gélida y penetrante, la iris de su ojo tenía el color carmesí impreso, el mismo color de la sangre que escurría de su rostro. Este se abrió paso burlando el círculo mágico, trizando esa magia como si se tratara de un cristal fino, provocando que la escritura en el suelo pierda su brillo y se apagará.

 

Azrael notó un extraño semblante en él, le asustaba en cierta manera ver ese semblante de asesino. Se sintió al borde del pánico y asustado gracias a esa imagen, de la nada hubo un charco de sangre en el lugar, las personas eran despedazadas con crueldad al frente de sus ojos, las gotas de dispersaron por toda la habitación. Ojos, narices, cabezas, brazos, piernas y gritos se lograban oír en medio de la masacre donde la mejilla de Azrael fue manchada con el líquido ajeno. Mientras que observaba cómo los doscientos ángeles dejaban de moverse, exhalaban su último suspiro y se arrastraban para intentar escapar de ese predador. 

 

Había leído sobre la muerte y en este momento la tenía ‘frente a frente’. Se encontraba en estado de shock después de ver cómo tantas vidas se han perdido que incluso él mismo perdió la noción de que el perpetrador ahora estaba frente al él, observándose de pies a cabeza. 

 

Sus miradas se cruzaron por segundos, el terror carcomía al Edel, solo esperaba el golpe de gracia que termine con su vida tal como a los demás. Pero lo único que recibió fue un abrazo, el sonido de que aspiró su aroma a Manzanilla y su corazón relajándose. 

 

—¿Te duele algo? — Preguntó con un tono diferente al que suele usar, estaba acariciando los brazos lastimados con la usual delicadeza.

 

Este le miró confundido y le respondió de manera pacífica.

 

—Sí, Bastante. 

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico de ojos rojos le abrazó con fuerzas y rompió los grilletes para liberarlo, dejándolo de pie en el suelo. Levantó la camisa de Azrael y se la puso encima para cubrirlo, era posible notar la tristeza en sus ojos, la culpa. 

 

—Lucifer… ¿Tú? —se interrumpió a sí mismo, ya que no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Muchas cosas que preguntar y tan poco tiempo del que disponen. 

 

—No podemos quedarnos —Le respondió como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de preguntar— No al menos después de esto, hemos perdido todo menos nuestras vidas y a ti. 

 

—¡Tengo muchas preguntas! —Dijo con furia, confusión. 

 

Los gritos de unas personas se hicieron presentes, llamaban al menor con desesperación. En ese momento el hombre supo que debían de retirarse antes de pasar por una peor escena. 

 

—Di que nosotros hicimos todo esto —le tomó por los hombros—. No podemos dejar que nos vean de esta manera, tampoco queremos causarte problemas —Su agarre se volvió más fuerte, doloroso—, aunque no tenemos problemas en matar a un par de personas más. No sería gran cosa, aún no asesinamos a la rata de Louis que te hizo esto. 

 

Se dio un par de pasos hasta una zona con baldosas blancas, corresponde a un portal místico de los Dantelion que no han usado hasta ahora. 

 

Azrael corrió hacia él, no quería que lo volviera abandonar, de modo que se refugió en su pecho. Aferrándose a su amante y pegándose a su cuerpo. 

 

—¡Llévame contigo! —Exclamó, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Su corazón se estaba volviendo egoísta poco a poco —. ¡No te vayas de nuevo! Por favor.

 

El Edel levantó su mirada para ver si el otro aprobaba su idea, pero esto no pasó. En cambio, vio cómo acercó sus labios a los propios. Para nuevamente despedirse de él con un dulce beso que tenía el sabor metálico de la sangre y la amargura del “Adiós”. 

 

—Lo siento, pero nuestros caminos se separan aquí. No queremos que te conviertas en un Nephilim como yo.

 

El hombre activó la máquina mediante un panel, el suelo se iluminó y llenó unas cuencas hechas con líneas con una especie de líquido. En el exterior se escucharon los pasos de personas que se acercaban. Azrael no creía que este era el fin hasta que recibió un empujón por parte de “Lucifer” que le alejó súbitamente de la zona que se había abierto para permitir que Lucifer caiga al vacío junto a un destello cegador; al mismo tiempo que los Lighthroot abrieron la puerta en busca de su primogénito que había roto en llanto e interrogado por lo que había pasado en esa habitación. 

  
  


━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

  
  


Un peliblanco entraba en la escena donde la oscuridad reinaba de manera parcial, a excepción de unas proyecciones con letras extrañas que no era capaz de leer por su ignorancia. Se encontraba en el laboratorio de su pareja, en medio de Akasha, la tierra de los dioses.

 

Miró hacia el panel con sus ojos verdes mitad rojas y se encontró la tierna imagen de un rubio platinado durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el tablero, donde suele trabajar. Este dio una linda sonrisa y se le acercó en silencio, mientras le dejaba un beso en la sien para luego tomarlo entre sus fuertes brazos y llevarlo a la habitación compartida que usan, aspirando el aroma a naranjas en el camino, hundiéndose en su cuello.

 

Tan pronto le dejó en la cama, el chico se sobresaltó, pues tenía un sueño muy ligero a menudo. 

 

—¡ALIEZ-4! —Exclamó mientras se sentaba en la cama, examinaba su entorno con rapidez e identificó el lugar gracias al aroma de su pareja. Qué le miraba enojado. 

 

El que se acaba de despertar tenía ojos naranjas y pupilas con bordes dorados como el oro, un rostro de un hombre joven que no aparentaba físicamente más de veintitrés años de edad. Piel lechosa y unos labios carnosos, aunque tenía un poco de saliva seca por estar durmiendo en su zona de trabajo. Este estaba dispuesto a abandonar el lugar con tal de regresar a su laboratorio. Sin embargo, el chico que es más alto y de apariencia mayor le ha detenido sujetándolo del brazo.

 

—Adrián Weiss —mencionó con enojo, diciendo el nombre de su pareja para llamarle la atención—, te has quedado investigando hasta tarde de nuevo, son las 5 de la mañana —Recrimina el más alto y fornido, se le notaba agotado—. Debes de descansar, tu cuerpo está muy débil gracias a que no te cuidas. Joder, si yo no estoy al pendiente de ti te mueres.

 

—No es momento, Klein. —Desvió su mirada con seriedad— Debo seguir buscando el libro, acabo de encontrar unos indicios. Debe de estar en ALIEZ-4 o algo así, tenemos que correr y —Adrián fue interrumpido por su pareja.

 

—Adrián. Voy a cerrar tu laboratorio solo para que descanses un poco —El más alto le tomó de las manos, esta vez para intentar persuadirlo mediante sus caricias— Buscar el «Buch der Hitsuzen» es muy importante, todos lo sabemos. El punto es que te has desmayado todos los días —Usó un tono de preocupación—, no estás comiendo bien ni duermes bien y… ¡Tampoco hemos tenido sexo! —Sin duda, esta razón fue el más dolida— La cama siempre está fría y duermo solo ¡Yo también quiero atención! —Dicho esto, Klein le abrazó tumbandolo a la cama, sorprendiendolo ante la acción repentina y la naturalidad de sus movimientos—. No dejaré que te levantes hasta que duermas al menos 4 horas, el sexo te lo dejaré pasar. Pero cuando encontremos el puto libro del destino de mierda. Voy a cobrarte todo lo que me debes, siento que moriré de abstinencia pronto —Suspiro.

 

—Eres un desastre —Suspiró desviando la mirada, para luego acariciar el cabello peliblanco de Klein, no podía creer que tenga celos de su trabajo— Y también muy celoso —Se rio levemente, refugiándose en el pecho musculoso de su pareja. 

 

—No son celos, es normal que extrañe a mi pareja si no lo veo todo el día. A veces eres muy insensible, yo necesito mi dosis de Adrián todos los días —Le dio un beso en la frente mientras que lo abrazaba—, Si no, me pongo muy malhumorado y derramó el caos por todo el lugar.

 

Ambos eran pareja desde hace años; el Dios del caos se había enamorado del Dios de la Sabiduría. Nadie sabe de dónde vinieron esos sentimientos, pero la forma en la que se ha escrito la historia de amor entre Weiss y Abschuss es muy curiosa. 

 

—¿Puedes verme bien? —Preguntó Klein a su pareja, que dispone de sólo el la audición, el olfato junto al tacto para guiarse. 

 

—Un poco. 

 

El sentimiento sobreprotector del Caos hacia la Sabiduría había nacido después de enterarse que la razón de porque su hermano Adrián siempre se caía al caminar se debía a una deformación en sus ojos. El borde dorado que rodea sus pupilas no le permite crear una imagen correcta y no hay ningún aparato que le ayude en esta tarea.

 

Tras esta información, Klein ha cuidado muy bien de Adrián, siendo su mano derecha en todo sentido. El de ojos naranjas se oculta tras una venda negra, prefiere usarla porque la luz le molesta en demasía, es decir. Solo Klein ha visto sus ojos. 

 

—La luz me molesta cada vez más, tal vez tenga que trabajar con la venda puesta. 

 

—Podrías enseñarme a trabajar en lo que haces. 

 

—Ya lo intenté y te dormiste cuando te estaba enseñando el idioma que uso. 

 

—Prometo no dormirme esta vez —Bostezo.

 

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con cansancio para luego sonreír con dulzura y arrullar al otro. 

  
  


━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

  
  


Lucifer estaba de cara contra el suelo cubierto en cenizas y polvo. Se levantó rápidamente y miró a sus alrededores, estaba en medio de la nada, no existían ni plantas, árboles ni animales. La vida no existía en ese lugar, parecía estar en el fin del mundo. 

 

Su ojo de color carmesí se fijó en sus alrededores, para luego esbozar una sonrisa mientras su cabello se decolora al color blanco después de recordar su antiguo reino, su dinastía, sus seguidores y sus excentricidades. Sobretodo a su dulce amante que supuestamente ha sido asesinada por lo que ha escuchado salir de la boca de los ángeles que cuidan a su “envase”, el cuerpo donde fue sellado.. 

 

Chasqueó la lengua en ese momento, no era posible que la Nephilim “Lilith” esté seis pies bajo tierra, debe de seguir viva pero desaparecida. 

 

Su imperio mejor conocido como  _ «Blustein» _ fue destruido por la misma persona, solo mirar la imagen de las cenizas le hacía hervir de rabia, además de que le dolía la cabeza gracias a que Lucifer peleaba para conseguir el control de su cuerpo. Gritando muchos insultos dentro de su cabeza, su cuerpo dolía de todas formas después de la caída. 

 

«Te buscaré y te encontraré, Adrián Weiss. Me vengaré de ti en nombre de Lilith y de  _ Blutstein _ ».


	4. Extra Data: Azrael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño espacio para conocer mejor a nuestros personajes ;3

**Nombre completo** : Azrael Vi Lighthroot.   
  
 _¿Por qué ese nombre?_

  
‹Azrael› significa “Quién ayuda a Dios” y es un arcángel, también es conocido como ‹Abu Yaria› o ‹Mordad› entre los musulmanes y persas. Originalmente es un ángel de los judíos y musulmanes que conduce las almas de los muertos para ser juzgadas.  
  
Sin embargo, siempre fui fanática de que este personaje tenga un concepto dulce pero serio al mismo tiempo. Además de que adoro ese nombre, lo considero atractivo ^^;   
  
‹Lighthroot› no tiene significado específico, la idea principal era darle un apellido relacionado con la luz.   
  
El ‹Vi› está solamente para que no quede tan seco, usé el método de “Code Geass” donde son ‹Vi›, ‹Di›, etc.

**  
¿Edad?**

En el primer capítulo tiene 12 años, luego del salto temporal tiene 14~15 años. En el capítulo que viene cumplirá 19 años y en el desarrollo de la historia general será más viejo (?) Pero los ángeles solo crecen hasta los 20 años, luego solo les aumenta la edad. Ellos son longevos pero no inmortales.

**  
¿Raza-Linaje?**

  
Es un Ángel con linaje “serafín” y división “Edel”.  
  
Un serafín es un ángel de alta clase, que posee alas que miden dos metros aproximadamente y poseen un poder mágico mayor al de los ángeles comunes. Suelen tener cargos importantes en la corte, ser cabecillas de las dinastías o guardianes de reliquias.  
  
Mientras que un Edel es una división de los “Serafines”. Ellos no tienen tanta masa muscular como los Velkia y son más pequeños en comparación a ellos. Sin embargo poseen un poder mágico más amplio en comparación y gozan un límite de maná más alto. Lo que les permite efectuar hechizos complejos con mayor duración e intensidad.  
  
Según antiguas leyendas, los Edel mantienen una estrecha relación con los Dioses menores, mayores y Supremos. De modo que el nacimiento de un Serafín Edel en el árbol de la Dinastía simboliza prosperidad y bonanzas para la familia y su reino.

**  
¿Aroma?**

  
Manzanilla, es un aroma poco común entre los Edel. Según la mitología, los Edel con aroma a manzanilla viajaban por las tierras para consolar a los animales y seres que estén pasando por un mal momento, para luego cuidarlos y reconfortar con su aroma relajante.  
  
Personalidad: Introvertido, sin embargo se desenvuelve bien en grupos pequeños o con gente conocida. Aunque es un poco tímido y controlado, pero da mucho miedo cuando se enoja o está serio.

**  
¿Talentos?**

  
Desde una edad muy corta su familia ha tenido la clara idea de que Azrael ha sido una bendición de la Diosa suprema de la vida “Izanami” gracias a su canto que mezcla el efecto pacificador, acelerador de crecimiento en plantas, curación y la capacidad de hacer florecer las plantas.  
  
Además de esto, posee el poder de la proyección. Esto significa que es capaz de crear objetos a base de luz y energía, estos cuentan con un tiempo de duración dependiendo del usuario.  
  
Azrael también posee el don de la sensibilidad, lo que le permite entender mejor a las personas solo con mirar a los ojos de la persona. Es capaz de familiarizarse con el dolor ajeno a otro nivel, o sea. Si encuentra un objeto preciado para un muerto, puede que sienta la felicidad o la tristeza del portador.   
  
Sin embargo, si este objeto fue usado por la persona en el momento o minutos antes de morir. Es capaz de sentir en carne propia como el cuchillo atravesó su corazón o la presión en su cuello antes de ahorcarse con una soga.   
  
A partir del próximo episodio, empezará a usar guantes para evitar activar este doloroso don.

  
  
**¿Apariencia?**

  
Ojos celestes y de tamaño mediano con largas pestañas rubias, su cabello es rubio platinado y es un poco desordenado, pero siempre está limpio y sedoso. Ya que Azrael es un fanático de las aguas termales.  
  
Su piel es blanca, suave y dulce gracias a su alimentación.   
  
Es enano, mide 1.64, sus manos son pequeñas al igual que sus pies. Sin embargo es alguien esbelto, con una cintura pequeña, caderas disimuladas y una bendición de trasero.   
  
Sus alas son mitad blanco e incluyen un tono celeste en la pluma por un efecto con degradación.

 

  
  
**¿Relaciones?**

  
_Familia_ : Los serafines en general no tienen contacto con sus "progenitores" (Dentro de poco se explicará el uso de comillas). Sus "padres" están orgullosos de la capacidad de su hijo aunque Azrael siempre ha sido indiferente, no se toma los halagos a pecho.  
  
 _Amistades_ : Él nunca ha sido muy social ya que sus padres prefieren que estudie en vez de “gastar su tiempo”.  
  


  *      Lucifer Di Dantelion: Es su primer amigo y es capaz de considerarlo su amante por la intimidad en los toques de ambos. 



  
A pesar de que el Velkia es no se considera talentoso por el poder que tiene, Azrael lo considera como a alguien digno de admirar.   
  


  *      Adrián Weiss: Son muy cercanos, desde su nacimiento mantienen una relación parecida a “Padre e Hijo”. Incluso ha pulido su magia gracias a los libros que le entrega.



 

  *      Louis Di Dantelion: Lo detesta por el hecho de que al tocar la herida de Lucifer, vio el recuerdo del momento cuando lo golpeó.



  
_**Gustos e Intereses:** _

  * Le gusta leer sobre magia y aprender sobre ella



 

  * Su fruta favorita es la Naranja y el durazno. Le gusta la ensalada de frutas.



 

  * Le gusta estar limpio y nadar.



 

  * Adora a los perros, gatos y conejos. Le gustan los animales en general.



 

  * Su estación favorita es el invierno, esto ocurrió después que vio la nieve por primera vez.



 

  * Su color favorito y representativo es el celeste. 



 

  * Ama la naturaleza. 



 

  * Es vegetariano, se siente muy culpable si es que come carne. 



 

  * Después de conocer el chocolate, se volvió adicto a él.



 

  
  
**Datos del personaje//Opinión de Autora:**

  * Su cumpleaños es el 28 de junio y su signo zodiacal es cáncer. Siempre consideré que nació en esta fecha como una corazonada. 



 

  * En el momento de crear al personaje, lo relaciona con un conejo o ardilla. Ya que siempre lo imaginé como alguien tierno pero no tiene conocimiento de su nivel de ternura.



 

  * Sus movimientos son muy delicados, pausados. Es muy minucioso y cuidadoso con lo que dice, hace y piensa. 



 

  * Azrael es la típica persona que si ve a alguien deprimido (Aunque no lo conozca) hace lo posible por hacerle sentir mejor. 



 

  * Es normal que las personas se enamoren a primera vista de él. Ya que tiene un aura dulce y que da ganas de cuidar. 



 

  * Tiene la mala costumbre de preocuparse en demasía por los demás. 



 

  * Originalmente sería un co protagonista con tendencia a ser insensible y un hijo de puta en general. Pero mantendría ese encanto físico. 



 

  * Su versión beta se llamaba Azrael Mut.



 

  * Solo una persona es capaz de sacarle de quicio y hacer que muestre una faceta más ruda y certera sin necesidad de pelear. Y esta persona se verá a continuación.
  * Aún debe de aprender a dar un buen combate, ya que su fortaleza es más inclinada a su ingenio.



  
—Adoro a este personaje, es bellísimo.

 

**Preguntas Frecuentes I**

 

**¡Sección de preguntas frecuentes!**   
  
_Invitado del día: Azrael_

 

—Se muestra un pequeño escenario con un escritorio con el típico estilo de un noticiero, donde Azrael está leyendo sus papeles. Se le nota un poco nervioso, ya que no es muy bueno a la hora de hablar en público, él suele colorear sus mejillas cuando está en medio de las multitudes.   
  
Se ve como repasaba el escrito, leyendo en voz baja todos los puntos que debe tratar. Estaba practicando, ya que a él siempre le gusta dar lo mejor sin importar el ámbito.  
  
De la nada, ve cómo se ilumina el escenario y los camarógrafos encienden las cámaras para iniciar la grabación.  
  
Cuando nota esto, se pone en posición y da una cálida sonrisa hacia el público.  
  
Azrael: ¡B-Bienvenidos a la sección de preguntas y respuestas! –sonríe a todos en general, con un tierno sonrojo que intenta  disimular– Los "Extra Data" son pequeños apartados que se publicarán cada dos o tres episodios de Heavenly Lovers. Aquí se, eh... —Hace una muletilla— Se presentarán dos cosas: Un perfil de un personaje junto a un apartado de preguntas y respuestas sobre este mundo. Incluso pueden dejar en el separador las preguntas que quieran que se respondan en el próximo "Extra Data".   
  
Azrael: Cómo me presentaron como personaje, yo responderé las preguntas con las cuales tengan dudas. Siempre y cuando no sean spoiler para el próximo capítulo —Saca de un bote un pequeño papel que tenía una pregunta escrita, para luego leerla—. Oh, pues la primera pregunta es: «¿Como nace un ángel?».   
  
Los ángeles nacen gracias al árbol de la vida que posee cada Dinastía, estos árboles nos lo concedió nuestra querida diosa "Izanami" hace millones de años atrás.   
  
De cinco árboles de la vida, cuatro corresponden para dar a luz a ángeles comunes y solo uno se dedica a la creación de serafines, estos nacen una vez cada 20 años.   
  
El término “familia” es extraño, ya que todos los ángeles que salen del mismo árbol lo son. Sin embargo, los serafines tienen una mecánica diferente.   
  
Las cabecillas de la Dinastía hacen una imposición de manos cuando el árbol está por terminar la creación de Serafines. Entre ellos están los duques, condes, jueces y por supuesto los líderes.   
  
El nacimiento ocurre cuando de las hojas brotan unas bolas de energía que flotan hasta su familiar. Y en el caso del progenitor del líder, ambos previamente mezclaron su sangre y vierten esa gota sobre la bola de energía. Es por eso que nosotros lo consideramos como “un lazo sanguíneo”.   
  
Luego la bola de energía es encargada a una nodriza que con los cuidados necesarios hace que eclosione y aparezca un niño.   
  
¿Ha quedado claro?  
  
Azrael: Y bueno, la última pregunta es: «¿Los ángeles tienen sexo?» —No pudo evitar el sonrojarse después de leer esa palabra— Uhm, esto... ¿Fue muy directo? —Desvió la mirada—. Pues, no. Los ángeles no necesitamos procrear debido a la existencia de los «árboles de la vida»  
  
???: Putos árboles —Se quejó una voz en el Backstage, llamando la atención de Azrael.  
  
Azrael: ¡Debes respetar a la naturaleza! —recrimina para luego suspirar— Si no fuese por ellos, yo no estaría aquí.   
  
???: Es lo único que agradezco.   
  
Azrael: ¡Oh! Él es próximo personaje que se revelará en el siguiente episodio de «Heavenly Lovers». Su nombre será un secreto hasta entonces.   
  
???: Podrías decir que soy el hombre más guapo de los 10 universos.   
  
Azrael: —Mira las hojas— Eso no está en el guión... —hizo una pausa—  
  
???: Aprende a improvisar —Dicho esto, unos hilos se enredaron en el brazo de Azrael, para hablarlo hacia el origen de la voz.  
  
Azrael: ¡Detente! ¡Aún no termino de hablar! —Dijo mientras intentaba forcejear en contra de los hilos—  
  
???: El «Extra Data» ya terminó imbéciles, es mi turno de estar con Azrael.  
  
Azrael: ¡Debes controlar eso! ¡Yo no soy un objeto para estar contigo cuando se te plazca!  
  
???: Quiero un abrazo tuyo ahora.   
  
Azrael: —Mira a la cámara— ¡Gracias por haber leído el Extra Data! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! —Crea unas tijeras y corta los hilos, sin embargo aparecieron tantos que le fue imposible combatir.   
  
Al final los hilos se convirtieron en una cinta de regalo que le envolvieron la cintura, caderas, brazos y pecho.  
  
???: Oh, eres mi regalo de navidad, qué bonito.

 


	5. Capítulo IV: Duobus modis: Canticum

_"En otras palabras fui atrapado por la curiosidad,_

_Rompiendo cualquier cosa preciada, un pastel completo sin resplandor._

_Estaba bailando con un títere de madera de tí._

_Otra vez en el pequeño closet, acurrucando nuestros pequeños cuerpos adentro._

_Dormiremos, cambiaremos. Es mejor pensar así."_

**—Yoh Kamiyama, YELLOW.**

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Vermilion había intentado concentrarse, usar su magia con tal de levantar por segunda vez su imperio « Blustein » , pero lamentablemente estaba imposibilitado a hacerlo. Gracias a ese chico que hacía lo posible por controlar la marioneta en cuestión.  
  
—¡Joder! Deja de molestar — Exclamó el hombre con agotamiento mental, pues esa voz gritando en su cabeza era realmente molesta. Estaba acariciándose la sien mientras oía esos gritos imposibles de callar, junto a un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Decidió ir donde el mocoso para convencerlo de que se calle o parecido, ya que ni siquiera era posible efectuar su magia o movilizarse de una manera fluida por el choque de ideologías.  
  
Cerró sus ojos e hizo aparición en un cuarto negro, viendo los ojos verdes de Lucifer con cólera al frente de él, tal como hace unos días con el primer encuentro de ambos que casi acaba en una terrible tragedia.  
  
El problema radica en la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué hacen ahí? Ellos no lo saben, pues lo último que recuerdan es que ninguna de las dos entidades se ponía de acuerdo el lo que quería, en sus ideales, en que deberían hacer. Eran incapaces de llegar a un consenso sin importar cuánto lo intenten. Lanzándose palabras vacías, dolorosas que parecían puñaladas en medio de una discusión sin sentido.  
  
—Hubiese sido mejor que hayas muerto, idiota —Vermillion, un hombre de cabello blanco y largo hasta los hombros, una tez pálida además de ojos de tonalidad roja. Tenía sus brazos cruzados para demostrar su enojo mientras miraba al joven de 18 años que estaba al frente de él—. Así podría estar tranquilo en mi nuevo cuerpo, no eres más que un niño.  
  
— ¿Por qué no simplemente desapareces? Originalmente este cuerpo es mío —Le respondió Lucifer con rudeza— Tengo derecho a estar dentro de él.  
  
—Tu madre me dijo que usar este cuerpo está bien —Sentenció.  
  
— ¡No hables de mi madre como si la conocieras! —Exclamó el contrario.  
  
—Cuida tu tono, mocoso. Tú hiciste un trato conmigo y ahora estamos juntos hasta que este cuerpo muera.  
  
— Me rehúso a trabajar contigo.  
  
—¿Y tú crees que quiero trabajar con un inútil como tú?  
  
Se generó un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Estaban separados por una corta distancia, Lucifer estaba sentado en el suelo, sin ganas de conversar por encontrarse angustiado debido a la incertidumbre al respecto de Azrael, ya que desconocía su estado.  
  
—¿Estás preocupado por él?  
  
El joven quedó mirando al hombre, que se había sentado junto a él.  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
—Puedo sentir tu inquietud, hace tiempo que no sentía esto.  
  
— Entonces —hizo una pausa—, ¿También extrañas a Azrael?  
  
Vermilion quedó mirando a la nada, sin responder. El cabello blanco y largo caía por sus hombros hasta llegar a su espalda.  
  
—Eres un idiota por haberte enamorado, no debiste hacerlo. El amor solo te trae problemas.  
  
—Y tú eres una mierda insensible.  
  
—No voy a negarlo.  
  
El rubio de cabello corto le quedó mirando, Vermilion controlaba el cuerpo de ambos, solo podía escuchar un nombre que se repetía una y otra vez.  
  
«Adrián Weiss»  
  
Pronunciado con odio, rencor y deseo incontrolable de venganza además de la sed de sangre de Vermilion. Pensamientos que venían acompañados de imágenes brutales, donde el protagonista era un joven de cabello rubio platinado corto junto a unos penetrantes ojos anaranjados con bordes dorados en la pupila. Muy guapo, de cuerpo fino y esbelto.  
  
—¿Quién es Adrián Weiss? —Preguntó.  
  
Lo único que recibió fue una mirada de furia por parte del contrario.  
  
—Es una mierdecilla sabelotodo, gracias a él estamos en esta situación —Chasqueó la lengua.  
  
—¿Qué hizo?  
  
—Gracias a él tu madre está desaparecida —Le respondió.  
  
Esa frase resonó en su mente, haciendo un doloroso eco en su mente. ¿Su madre estaba viva?  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que la gran Lilith se dejaría asesinar por unos ángeles tan imbéciles? —Este se rió por la ingenuidad del joven, desordenado el cabello rubio para molestarle— Le estás faltando el respeto, debería golpearte por esto.  
  
—¿La conocías?  
  
—Más de lo que piensas —musitó— Esa mujer es todo un caso —Dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Por primera vez Vermilion no se veía tan aterrador como acostumbra. Su mirada se había suavizado con solo recordar a su madre, lo cual era sorprendente ya que a Lucifer le daba el mismo efecto. Repasar la sonrisa de su madre en su mente, su voz cuando le cantaba canciones de cuna calma el infantil corazón del chico.  
  
—Vermillion —Le llamó la atención— ¿No podemos trabajar juntos?  
  
El peliblanco le quedó mirando por unos segundos, para luego reír levemente, había cierto aire familiar entre ambos hombres. Una simpatía con muchas comillas.  
  
—Ambos odiamos a los ángeles menos a Azrael y a mamá, eso es lo único que tenemos en común —A Lucifer le brillaron los ojos con decir eso.  
  
—Tienes razón —Vermilion por su parte mantenía una mirada inexpresiva.  
  
—Si me ayudas a recuperar a Azrael, te ayudaré a matar a Adrián —Este se levantó de manera enérgica— ¡Tengo esto y podemos quemar todo a nuestro alrededor! —Había encendido una pequeña flama entre sus dedos— ¿Y tú tienes…?  
  
De la nada sintió un objeto frío contra su garganta, resultaba ser un cuchillo de cristal bastante estiloso, con un mango detallado y el filo muy fino similar al de una Katana. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la fría mirada del hombre que empuñaba esa arma con naturalidad.  
  
—Solo salvaré a Azrael para que dejes de llorar, teniéndolo en nuestras manos lo vas a encerrar para que no escape. Luego vamos a matar al jodido Adrián —Desvió su mirada, sujetando la mano de Lucifer de manera firme con un suspiro.  
  
—No vamos a encerrar a Azrael, vamos a convencerlo de que venga con nosotros.  
  
Dicho esto, ambos empezaron a caminar en medio de ese oscuro escenario, viendo como se dirigían hacia una curiosa luz que había hecho aparición de manera repentina. Sorprendiendolos a ambos, sin provocar que detengan su caminar.

 

  
«Si queremos lograr nuestras metas, debemos estar juntos.»

 

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que fueron devorados por aquel fulgor, llegando al punto donde ni siquiera podían distinguir al contrario a pesar de que estaban a su lado, sujetando su mano y siendo incapaz de separarse.

  
  
« Sin importar lo que pase. »


	6. Capítulo V: Convergěre

« _ Tres perspectivas, tres ideales, tres choques, tres destinos» _

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Un hombre abrió sus ojos, estaba sobre las cenizas _ ,  _ en medio de la nada y de un lúgubre escenario. Al parecer se había desmayado.

 

Este se encontraba un poco confundido, de modo que se sentó en el suelo y examinó sus alrededores con curiosidad, este tenía su torso desnudo y prominente musculatura marcada, pero cubierta de cicatrices. Con sus ojos estaba buscando alguna respuesta, hasta que un dolor se hizo presente en su cabeza, dándole un golpe de información.

 

«Seth, despierta»

 

—¿Así que ese es mi nombre? —Preguntó a pesar de encontrarse solo, dando una sonrisa, levantándose y empezando a caminar—

 

Estando de pie, con cada paso la cabellera blanca de Vermillion desaparecía, se estaba oscureciendo lentamente a medida que caminaba, convirtiéndose en un color negro profundo, lacio y llegando solo hasta sus hombros. El cabello incluso cubría una parte del ojo que Lucifer había perdido dolorosamente después de aquel desliz, pero que recuperó gracias al poder de la entidad.

 

El ojo rojo por otra parte se había aclarado, llegando a una tonalidad amarilla y brillante sin dejar de ser sumamente atractiva. Seth daba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes parejos, cubriéndose el ojo que ha recuperado, ya que seguía adolorido, mientras que su corazón rebosaba de una torcida alegría. Para luego sentir como la piel de su cabeza se rompió dando paso a unos cuernos del mismo color de su cabello. 

 

—Joder, esto es un puto basurero —Mencionó mientras las alas rompían su espalda, sacando unos quejidos de por medio, haciendo una mueca por la sensación de su piel desgarrándose junto al olor metálico que desprendía. Su sangre no dejaba de brotar, ensuciando su piel con hileras rojas que goteaban, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de reír.

 

Su mirada amarilla acompañada de un ceño fruncido paseaba de lado a lado, simplemente porque no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar. Se encontraba cabreadisimo, de modo que en un arranque de ira empezó a tirar esquirlas de cristal rojo que encapsulan una flama, sin ningún propósito.

 

Seth pisó sus manos en el suelo, se creó un círculo de hechizos con letras en dialecto antiguo con un área muy extensa, notable. De este círculo empieza brotar un grueso cristal rojo en el que habitaban llamas en movimiento dentro de ella, subía sin parar tomando la forma de un imponente palacio que adquirió una tonalidad anaranjada. Apenas cerró el palacio dando origen al techo, empezó a construir el el jardín de cristal. 

 

Rosas, claveles, margaritas y entre otras flores hechas de cristal, que aparentaban ser frágiles y fáciles de romper.

 

Cuando terminó con una de muchas partes, no pudo evitar el dar una sonrisa de satisfacción, gracias a los hechizos que le ha robado a Adrián Weiss mientras dormía era capaz de crear algo parecido a la vida, aunque nunca lo había intentado hasta ahora. 

 

Sin embargo se sentía agotado después de tanto ajetreo. Era una pesadez física en vez de una mental, solo quería dormir para mañana crear a sus primeros hijos.

  
  


━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

  
  


Azrael paseaba en medio de un prado, cargando una cesta de mimbre en su brazo. Estaba un poco pesado el cargamento y eso no lo podía negar. 

 

El viento soplaba con intensidad ese día, desordenado su cabello rubio y medianamente corto, ya que le llegaba la altura de la nuca. No podía evitar el cerrar sus ojos después de que le azotará una ráfaga de aire, el planeta en el que se encontraba parecía estar vacío, pero con una gran variedad de plantas y minerales, al parecer la naturaleza era quien dominaba. 

 

Años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Lucifer, pero aún era incapaz de olvidar su voz cuando lo vio por última vez. 

 

Esos recuerdos eran una aguja que le lastimaba día y noche. 

 

Tras ese encuentro, Azrael fue resguardado en una de las torres más altas de Lighthroot para evitar que este secuestro vuelva a ocurrir, resguardado por los sabios que también vivían en ese lugar. Ya que no podían permitir la pérdida de uno de los prodigios en la familia, ya que según el oráculo «Grandes cosas están preparadas para tu destino.»

 

Acaba de entrar a un bosque espeso, ya que aún no encontraba la resina que necesitaba. El ocaso se acercaba y a él le faltaba solo un material, no estaba dispuesto a volver mañana solo para buscar algo tan simple como ese objeto. De modo que siguió buscando, caminando con curiosidad y con un aura de tranquilidad. 

 

Sin embargo, escuchó una especie de pasos detrás de él que despertaron su atención. Ya que no habían signos de la existencia de animales en ese lugar. 

 

Pasó por su mente que fuese una enredadera carnívora o una planta que sea capaz de caminar, pero esta hipótesis de vio tumbada apenas sus ojos se encontraron con otro par. 

 

Unos ojos que tenían dos tonos: Amarillo y celeste. 

 

El dueño de esos curiosos ojos era un pequeño niño de no más de 3 años de edad. Parecía ser un ángel, sin embargo no tenía ese aura. Era alguien diferente aunque no lo parezca. 

 

Su piel estaba magullada, impresa con serios moretones, cortes, irritaciones y suciedad, mientras que su cabello color celeste y corto estaba con tierra y siendo cubierta por un sombrero. Incluso su mejilla se encontraba hinchada y sangrando. Apenas sus ojos se encontraron con Azrael, vio como estos proyectaron una especie de inquietud provocando que empiece a temblar con su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, luego retrocedió sus pasos para huir de ese lugar.

 

Azrael empezó a acercarse con lentitud y una mirada de preocupación por el estado del pequeño que tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas junto a una mirada asustada. 

 

—Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Azrael con una pacífica sonrisa, acercándose cada vez más y bajando hasta quedar a una altura similar a la del niño. 

 

El chico aspiró el aroma del desconocido, en ese momento su mirada se suavizó. Pero aún no estaba dispuesto a hablar. 

 

Azrael mantenía una mirada de tristeza, el estado del pequeño era deplorable. Pero no parecía bordear la muerte por alimentación, él jamás vio ese estado en el lugar donde vivía. De modo que abrió su cesta y sacó una fruta colorida con un penetrante aroma dulcificada que captó la mirada del pequeño.

 

—Traje estas frutas en caso de que me diera hambre, pero no tengo problema si quieres comerla —El rubio platinado le miró y tendió la fruta en cuestión para que el niño la tome, el ángel fue testigo del momento en el que brillaron de felicidad los ojos que hace unos momentos estaba aterrado. 

 

Ambos se sentaron bajo la copa de un frondoso sauce, el panorama del mayor era ver cómo el pequeño comía animadamente la jugosa fruta y como las gotas de jugo resbalaban por su piel. La cesta de materiales estaba dividida entre lo principal y la comida, entonces el pequeño disponía de muchas frutas previamente peladas para comer, ya iba en el quinto «Lichi». El ángel tenía hambre, pero no quería comer después de ver la rapidez con la que el pequeño tomaba los bocados.

 

—Zenith —el niño tenía una voz linda, pero tímida ya que el tono no era muy fuerte. 

 

—Lindo nombre —dijo Azrael, para luego buscar un pañuelo y secar el jugo. Dejando al niño sorprendido por el tacto gentil. 

 

—Disculpe… —el niño hizo una pausa y con su mano tomó el dedo del del joven para llamar su atención. 

 

Pero ese contacto fue suficiente para activar la dolorosa sensibilidad del rubio. 

 

En su mente se aparecieron dolorosas imágenes, el llanto de una mujer de cabello celeste mientras abraza a su hijo, un charco de sangre y el rostro de la misma mujer deformado con su nariz rota al igual que su mandíbula, su ojo reventado como sus labios mientras que su cuerpo estaba herido. Los dientes estaban dispersos en el suelo, su ropa eran harapos y se podía apreciar un escrito de un hechizo en su vientre, tenía dos protuberancias en su espalda de color morado, en una de ellas sobresalía el hueso.

 

A ella le han arrancado las alas y roto parte de su esqueleto, definitivamente ella ha estado cautiva en esa casa. 

 

En las memorias pudo ver a un pequeño niño de cabello que se escondió en el armario, tenía unos cuernos diminutos asomados en su cabeza. Mientras que el perpetrador tenía cuernos más grandes y llamativos, además de ojos amarillos y cabello castaño. 

 

El dolor le aturdió, patadas, puñetazos, heridas con una daga y el impacto después de haber sido azotado contra una pared. 

 

Ese dolor que él ha sentido explicaba cada moretón y cicatriz del pequeño que ahora le había quedado mirando, debido a que Azrael intentaba tolerar el dolor emocional y físico para no espantarlo. 

 

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó el niño, después de ver que de los ojos de Azrael caían pequeñas lágrimas causadas por la aflicción. 

 

La última imagen que vió, fue como ese chico se arrastró hasta su fallecida madre para intentar despertarla. Ya que al parecer era común el hecho de que después de los golpes de ese hombre ella quede inconsciente. 

 

Azrael abrazó a ese niño con fuerza, sorprendiendo y haciendo que su diminuto corazón lata con más fuerza. 

 

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi casa? —Preguntó Azrael intentando contener su llanto— Hay muchas frutas si quieres comer. 

 

—Pero… debo ver a mamá, ver si ya despertó antes de que llegue papá —Se explicó.

 

Azrael quedó adolorido después de esa mirada de inocencia, hasta que vió la resina que buscaba. Goteando de una parte del sauce. 

 

—Aunque, también quiero más de esa fruta —agregó, mientras veía que Azrael recogía con un frasquito de cristal el líquido viscoso que provenía del árbol.

 

—Zenith, ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer —afirmó— ¿Vamos a buscar frutas? —Le sonrió. 

 

El niño movió la cabeza en signo de afirmación, para luego ser cargado en los brazos del ángel y tomar la cesta. Para caminar hasta el portal de donde vino.

  
  


━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

  
  


Aparecieron en un Hall hecho de marfil y piedra. Este era el «Zimmer», donde viven los semidioses de Aether y tienen contacto con el Dios menor que es el dueño de ese mundo junto a algunos dioses mayores. 

 

Todo estaba pulido y limpio, prolijo y ordenado. Al frente había una inmensa escalera que daba a luz a las habitaciones junto a las salas de utilidad.

 

—¡Azrael! —exclamó un hombre. 

 

Un hombre de mediana edad vestido con finas ropas, cabello castaño corto y ojos verde oscuro se había hecho presente, también quedó mirando al niño después de acercarse. 

 

—¿Eh? ¿Él es Rui? —Preguntó mientras examinaba al pequeño. 

 

—No, es Zenith. Lo encontré mientras buscaba los materiales para Rui — Azrael miró al suelo después de recordar esas sensaciones cuando su poder se activó. Notó como el nombrado se refugió en su cuello, y le dedicó una sonrisa para confirmarlo.

 

—Está muy sucio, será mejor que le des un baño o si no Gideon se va a enojar contigo. 

 

— Asura ¿Puedes dejar los materiales en el laboratorio de alquimia? —Preguntó Azrael a Asura, dándole la cesta al castaño.

 

—Claro —este subió desapareció con el cesto, subiendo las escaleras. 

 

Por otra parte, estos llegaron a un cuarto con piscinas y fuentes que hacían brotar el agua caliente o tibia. Había mucho vapor además de plantas que decoraban el lugar dando un aspecto armonioso.

 

Había sanado a Zenith de varias lesiones en su cuerpo, sin embargo las cicatrices habían quedado impresas dada la gravedad de las heridas. 

 

Ahora mismo estaban los dos desnudos en medio del agua termal, el niño intentaba no quedarse dormido por la relajación del lugar junto al aroma a manzanilla que salía de su salvador además de esas caricias en la cabeza que recibía debido a que Azrael le lavaba el cabello con mucha suavidad. 

 

Cabeceaba y hacía lo posible por seguir atento, pero finalmente reposó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. 

 

—Traje toallas —mencionó Asura, metiéndose al agua a un lado de Azrael. 

 

—Gracias — Sonrió en agradecimiento, causando un sonrojo en el más alto—, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —Había abrazado a Zenith después de notar que se quedó dormido.

 

—Todo tranquilo, las plantas crecen bien —mencionó sin dejar de mirar al chico a su lado. Su torso levemente marcado y su cintura pronunciada. Era difícil no mirarlo—. ¿Y tú? 

 

—Encontré todos los materiales, de haber llegado un poco más temprano tal vez hubiese empezado ahora. 

 

—Pues sí, también el Dios Weiss estaba buscándote.

 

—¿Adrián? — Preguntó un poco preocupado— ¿Qué quería? 

 

—Era respecto a la creación de Rui, supongo —le respondió—, me sorprende que ustedes sean tan cercanos. Debes de sentirte afortunado, ningún dios se le apega a un semidiós así como así.

 

Después de esto, se secaron con las toallas para no mojar el suelo. Hicieron esto en silencio para no perturbar el suelo de Zenith que parecía tener un tranquilo sueño debido al aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Azrael cargó al niño en sus brazos acompañado de Asura, llegando al cuarto de este que no era muy diferente en comparación a cuando vivía como un Lightroot, para luego acostarlo en su mullida cama y arroparlo. 

 

El castaño le miraba con ternura, apreciando ese lado gentil y delicado que caracteriza al menor, dando un aire muy diferente en comparación a los ángeles suelen ver en la calle. Ambos caminaron hacia el balcón, sorprendiéndose del aire fresco que chocaba con sus pieles cálidas que eran cubiertas por las pijamas debido al frío del lugar, la vista era espléndida. Podían verse las casas siendo iluminadas por las luces mágicas de las que disponen, áreas verdes que parecen infinitas y cultivos junto a criaderos de animales, con vista a las dinastías y sus territorios. Todo esto era iluminado con la luz de la luna.   

 

El Zimmer era el punto más alto de estas tierras.

 

Rápidamente, Asura dispersó el silencio tomando la palabra.

 

—Por cierto ¿Qué le pasó en los ojos? ¿Por qué es amarillo y tiene cuernos? — Preguntó el de los ojos verdes, mientras miraba de reojo a Zenith. 

 

Azrael solo se encogió de hombros, pensando en que tal vez deba informarle de esto a Adrián para que realice un registro correspondiente de esta información, sus ojos pasearon por la marcada piel del niño. Luego de esto le contó la historia de cómo fue el encuentro con esa víctima tan joven, dejando al receptor impresionado por tal acto. 

 

—Criaturas con cuernos en ese planeta — repasó—, ¿Será de ellos la culpa de los ángeles desaparecidos? 

 

—¿Ángeles desaparecidos? — Azrael se encontraba sorprendido, pues no había escuchado aquello. Centró sus ojos en los verdes de Asura, poniéndole atención a cada palabra. Ya que ese joven es el informante del «Führer», la máxima autoridad en Aether. El castaño es encargado de informar cada desliz en el interior del mundo para luego informar a Dorian y tomar las medidas correspondientes, algo así como su mano derecha.    

 

—Últimamente han habido desapariciones de ángeles muy misteriosas, los familiares dicen que «Fué al prado a buscar miel y no regresó» o «Su cuarto estaba vacío». Todos desaparecen como la niebla y no se vuelve a saber de ellos. Pero si lo pienso, es lógico que se los lleven a un planeta donde no ronda ni un alma o si es un centro para buscar materiales de alquimia, pueden secuestrar y seguir cazando a ángeles ingenuos como tú.

 

—Tú no eres un ángel ¿Verdad? — Preguntó. 

 

—No, soy un Nephilim. Pero Führer me conserva a su lado debido a que le soy útil como informante, gracias a mi naturaleza puedo enterarme y deducir cosas que ni siquiera pasarían por tu mente inocente — Asura se apoyó en el balcón, mientras miraba las estrellas

 

Asura era el semidiós menos querido por pertenecer a esta subdivisión, la mayoría le miraba con curiosidad, algunos con asco o incluso temor. 

 

—Me sorprende como lo haces para tolerarme a pesar de ser uno de ellos. 

 

—No hay problema — mencionó—, no pareces ser mala persona. Aunque das un aura extraña en ocasiones. 

 

—¿Te doy mal rollo? — Se rió. 

 

—No dije eso… — hizo una pausa. 

 

—Bah, no hay problema. Me han dicho cosas peores.

 

—¿A tí no te molesta ser un Nephilim? — Azrael quedó esperando la respuesta, esa persona siempre le daba curiosidad. Ya que en cierto modo es parecido a Lucifer, posee las mismas tendencias de comportamiento. Cómo decir las cosas que piensa o tener un arranque de ira cuando algo no va como quiere. 

 

—Seré sincero, prefiero ser un «Sucio Nephilim» antes que un tonto ángel. No me arrepiento de haber escogido este camino, gracias a esto puedo ir a donde quiera y cuidarme solo. No todos piensan como nosotros ni tienen una moral torcida, vivir aquí hace que te hagas una idea equivocada de como es el mundo exterior.  

 

—Yo también puedo cuidarme solo, no soy tan tonto. 

 

Asura soltó una carcajada burlesca, recibiendo un codazo de Azrael que se había enojado un poco con ese gesto. Para luego seguir riendo y molestando al rubio, revolviendo su cabello con la mano. Entre ambos existía una notable diferencia de alturas, siendo el castaño el más alto de los dos. Sobrepasando por una cabeza.

 

—Debo de cuidarte, das la impresión de que eres muy fácil de romper —estas palabras fueron soltadas de manera melosa, el mayor disfrutaba del tacto con el cabello del chico de ojos celestes. 

 

—Será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto, pequeño. 

 

—Deja de molestarme por mi altura — desvió la mirada. 

 

—Tu altura es adorable, no te avergüences de ella —este caminó hasta la puerta, para luego abrirla y volver a mirarlo—. Oye, cuida tus espaldas. —le dirigió una última mirada antes de desaparecer. 

 

Después de esas palabras. Azrael quedó mirando el cielo y su tonalidad oscura, hasta que escuchó un pequeño quejido proveniente de su cama. Este se acercó y se incorporó en medio de las sábanas para consolar a Zenith que tenía al parecer una pesadilla, se estaba removiendo y haciendo muecas. Sin embargo el mayor le abrazó y dio un suspiro, buscando cómo calmarlo. 

 

El Lighthroot comenzó a tararear una suave melodía, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cabello con suavidad. Provocando que se tranquilice de una vez por todas. 

  
  


━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

  
  


En la habitación solo se podían escuchar ruidos húmedos en medio de la oscuridad junto a unos roces excitantes. 

 

Klein se había apoderado de los labios de Adrián que llevaba una venda de color negro con tal de mi abusar de su corta vista. Este tenía su lengua en el interior de su boca y acariciándole las nalgas sobre los pantalones, apoyando su rodilla entre las piernas del más bajo contra la pared. Qué acariciaba la espalda ancha del chico de cabello blanco. 

 

—Klein… estamos en el trabajo —Se quejó con un tono lascivo, para luego volver a ser interrumpido por los besos.

 

—Será rápido —Le respondió para luego besar y succionar la piel de su cuello, haciendo que el contrario entierre sus uñas.  

 

De la nada las manos de Klein se hicieron espacio entre la ropa y rozaron de manera más activa contra el trasero de Adrián, separando e iniciando a estimular su entrada con los dígitos. Sacando dulces gemidos de su boca que fueron callados por los labios del menor. 

 

Las lenguas bailaban y se acariciaban en un tentador vaivén, entre mordidas y succiones. Las mejillas de ambos se encontraban rojizas debido a la temperatura que solo subía sin detenerse. 

 

Los dedos de Adrián se desplazaron por los botones de su camisa con tal de deshacerse de ella, revelando los músculos que tanto le gustaba para pasear sus manos y delinear la figura de su pareja hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde se encontró con la prominente erección que goteaba líquido preseminal. 

 

—Date la vuelta —Le susurró Klein con una risita en el oído, haciendo que el otro ría también. 

 

De manera obediente Weiss se apoyó en la pared, levantando su trasero para permitir que su novio atienda esa parte que pronto se vio descubierta después de que le bajara los pantalones. Revelando su linda piel sensible, donde bastaba presionar la mano sobre la superficie para que quede con una marca visible, cosa que a Abschuss le encantaba. 

 

Dio un suave golpe con la mano abierta en sus nalgas, para luego acariciar y admirar la impresión.

 

Se agachó y separó las nalgas de Adrián, exponiendo una entrada rosada que estaba dilatada a medias. Para luego lamerla de manera juguetona, al mismo tiempo que acaricia suavemente de sus caderas. Empezando de la parte externa para luego acercar su lengua al inicio de la cavidad. 

 

El rubio mordió sus labios con excitación, ya que Klein conoce de memoria cada uno de sus puntos débiles. Haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen y que pierda la razón con solo el uso de su lengua y labios. 

 

Se vio incapaz de seguir soportando los gemidos cuando empezó a succionar y a intentar introducir su lengua en el interior junto a las suaves nalgadas mezcladas con caricias. Su respiración estaba agitada al igual que su corazón, se sentía a punto de eyacular gracias al cosquilleo en su abdomen. 

 

—Klein —gimió—, suficiente… —no estaba en las condiciones de armar una frase coherente. Ya que su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de su amado que continuaba con la tarea de aflojar a Adrián con tal de no lastimarlo.

 

El susodicho se separó y observó el ano dilatado, con contracciones. Listo para la penetración.

 

Acto seguido, Klein se levantó e introdujo lentamente su miembro en el interior de su pareja para luego meter sus dedos en la boca del rubio. Jugando con la lengua para disimular los gemidos, humedeciendo con saliva estos dígitos. 

 

El choque de las pieles junto a los ruidos de la boca de Adrián era lo único que se escuchaba en su habitación. 

 

Habían dos puntos que volvían loco a su pareja si los golpeaba con su pene: Su próstata y una abertura firme al final de su cavidad, una parte que aún no identifica con claridad. A Klein le agrada esta última parte, ya que su novio no dejaba de gritar por el placer por estar golpeándolo de manera insistente. Entonces empezó a cambiar el ángulo con tal de alcanzarlo, notando que realizó parte de su cometido tras ver a Adrián temblando y gritando, sintiendo como empieza a apretar sus paredes. 

 

—Te gusta aquí ¿Verdad? — Preguntó sin dejar estimular aquella zona, levantando la pierna y ubicando su mano en la parte posterior de esta. Con su brazo libre sujetaba a su novio para que no pierda el equilibrio, aunque este se afirmó del cuello del más alto. 

 

Abschuss incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que Adrián apoye su cabeza en el hombro del activo. Ambos estaban cerca del orgasmo, casi pisando el cielo por las sensaciones. 

 

—Klein… Klein —Repitió el pasivo, capturando los labios del joven y dándole un beso francés. 

 

Ambos eyacularon al mismo tiempo, soltando un suspiro además del semen. El rubio sonrió gustoso después de sentir como el líquido caliente le llenaba, sintiéndose satisfecho tras esa sesión. 

 

Minutos más tarde arreglaron sus ropas para luego suponer que nada había pasado. Adrián estaba sentado en su puesto con pantallas holográficas que él mismo había creado. Estas estaban rodeándolo junto a un montón de símbolos que se hacían presentes. 

 

Por otra parte, Klein observaba una proyección del universo y sus estrellas, observando cuales están en sus últimos momentos para destruirlas además de vigilar los conflictos en los mundos. 

 

—Oye —mencionó el peliblanco, después de notar que capturó la atención del rubio. Prosiguió—, ¿Ciro iba a venir? 

 

—Sí —afirmó mientras miraba a la pantalla. 

 

—¿Él te sigue obligando a buscar a Izanami por medio de tus predicciones? —Consultó, fijándose solo en su pareja que mantenía silencio.

 

Adrián guardó un momento de silencio, tenía dudas en si contestar. 

 

—Así que sigue haciéndolo —Un tono de enojo se hizo presente en su voz— Es un idiota, puede llegar a matarte por eso. 

 

—Está bien, yo puedo manejarlo —Weiss se acarició la sien—. Mientras yo esté vivo debo ser útil para encontrar a Izanami y poder restaurar el equilibrio del universo. 

 

—Él está abusando de tí, si Izanami estuviera aquí ella no permitiría que ese hombre te toque un pelo. 

 

—Pero ella no está aquí —sentenció con frialdad—, ella desapareció hace años. Cuando Vermilion seguía con nosotros y luego nos abandonó para buscar a Marlon

 

Klein iba a quejarse nuevamente, hasta que escucharon que la puerta se abrió de manera repentina, observando cómo un hombre musculoso con un cetro dorado se adentra a la habitación. Un aire de enojo le rodeaba y una mirada furiosa le caracterizaba, ojos morados con constelaciones como pupila, junto a una cabellera larga de color gris y un rostro severo, con una barba corta que representaba la edad de un adulto de 46 años de edad.

 

Los dos dioses mayores detuvieron sus tareas para acercarse, por parte del mayor había hecho aparecer la venda negra y cubierto sus ojos. Luego hicieron una reverencia respetuosa con tal de saludar al dios supremo que se había presentado. 

 

El de los ojos duales le miró con total desprecio, mientras que el rubio con un poco de nervios que no pudo ocultar.

 

En un movimiento rápido, el hombre cogió a Adrián del brazo para luego jalarlo hacia él de manera bruta. 

 

—Andando, quiero oír tu informe —La frialdad le caracterizaba, era normal ese trato brusco con joven de ojos naranja. Más de una vez Klein Abschuss se quejó al respecto, pero su novio hacía lo posible para que no se preocupe de sobre manera. Aunque por razones obvias esto no calmaba al menor en absoluto. 

 

Klein sujetó la mano de Ciro, con una amigable careta sonriente. Haciendo que este gradualmente disminuye el agarre con el brazo de Weiss. 

 

—Con todo respeto, «Lord Ciro». Pero las cosas se piden usando la palabra “por favor” y en un buen tono —a pesar de la sonrisa, este mantenía una mirada severa con sus ojos rojos y verdes. 

 

—No debo usar un tono especial para hablar con el jodido causante de todo esto —Adrián solo bajo la mirada con culpa—. Vete a la mierda Klein. 

 

Golpeó su cetro contra el suelo e hizo aparecer un portal en frente de ellos. Con total violencia lanzó al joven con problemas de visión hacia ese lugar, segundos después entró en él para evitar la represalia de Abschuss.

 

El chico que se encontraba en el suelo se sentó adolorido, si su audición no fallaba estos se encontraban en la dimensión donde Ciro suele interrogarlo. La cual consiste en un cuarto blanco sin ningún mueble o limitantes.

 

—No he encontrado ningún rastro de maná perteneciente a Lady Izanami —sentenció. 

 

Sus oídos escucharon los pasos de esa persona que se acercaban a él, para luego oír el roce del viento contra el brazo de Ciro y sentir como su cabello era jalado. 

 

—¿No has encontrado una mierda después de todo el tiempo que te dí? Además de irresponsable y defectuoso eres un inútil —El veneno caía de sus labios, de manera grosera. 

 

—Disculpe mi Lord, pero no he hecho ningún hallazgo. 

 

La venda fue arrancada de manera abrupta, revelando los ojos de Weiss. 

 

—Sé de utilidad y usa tus poderes para buscarla. 

 

Adrián dudó por segundos, el dolor de ver el futuro era terrible. En el inicio sus ojos ardían y luego empieza a sentir agujas que hieren sus globos oculares. Impidiéndole continuar con la predicción, además de náuseas, mareos, dolor de cabeza y la disminución de su vista. 

 

—No puedo usarlo, de usarlo una vez más mi visión se reduciría al nivel de… —su diálogo se vio interrumpido. 

 

Un impacto en su mejilla había evitado que siga hablando, Ciro era un hombre de poca paciencia que disfrutaba del uso de la violencia. Sobretodo cuando se trata del “ciego”. 

 

—Si no puedes usarlo ¿Por qué sigues en este lugar? Eres un desperdicio. 

 

Izanami era la diosa suprema, la madre de Adrián y Klein junto a los demás dioses mayores. Sin embargo ella había desaparecido una noche tras dejar un mensaje que solo el rubio fue capaz de captar en medio de un profundo sueño. Ganándose la desconfianza además del desprecio de Ciro, el Dios supremo del tiempo que ha perdido parte de sus poderes gracias a la desaparición de la diosa.

 

A partir de ese día, es normal que el segundo dios supremo le maltrate de esta manera e incluso sea el culpable de la ceguera tan temprana de Weiss. 

 

Con el dolor de su corazón, retiró la venda de sus ojos con los párpados cubriendo estos. Para luego abrirlos y reflejar en sus pupilas la forma de un reloj dorado que posee un intenso brillo. Las manijas del aparato se movían hacia adelante. 

 

Rostros de personas se hicieron presentes, cuernos, cabello negro, sello mágico en el cuello de un rubio platinado, un enmascarado que se abre paso en ALIEZ-4, trozos de cristal que vuelan, los ojos de Izanami.

 

Con esa imagen el dolor de cabeza se presentó. Sacándole un doloroso quejido y dolor en sus ojos, se sentía incapaz de seguir buscando en el futuro. Ya que esa mirada que reflejaba la angustia no podía salir de su mente. 

 

«Me arrepiento de haberte creado, Adrián...»

 

Sin embargo no iba a darse por vencido aún, siguió invirtiendo lo poco y nada que le quedaban de sus fuerzas para seguir despierto. 

 

Y lo último que vió fue como una mano cubierta por un guante negro escribía un gran párrafo en un libro con hojas en blanco. Para luego cerrarlo e identificar qué se trataba del libro que él había perdido. 

 

Sus ojos se apagaron repentinamente, haciendo que el sudor resbale de su frente. El umbral del dolor había sido superado con creces, pero no estaba dispuesto a derramar una lágrima en frente de ese hombre.

 

—Él está… —hizo varias pausas al hablar— puede...escribir en el libro —su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar—. Izanami no dejó que continúe con la predicción, bloqueó el camino.

 

Era normal que se interponga esa mujer en medio de las premoniciones, era como si ella no estuviese dispuesta a ser encontrada y por esa razón le bloquee la vista a Adrián. Sin contar de que existían muchos huecos en esa visión, no era normal ver solo imágenes de los sucesos. 

 

Empezó a preocuparse, no quería pensar que la efectividad de su magia esté cayendo en picada. 

 

La mirada de la máxima autoridad no se suavizó por nada en el mundo, se sentía profundamente preocupado y dolido tras la pérdida de la diosa suprema, era difícil mantener todos los universos sin su presencia. De modo que Ciro emprendió una búsqueda, venía cada mes a pedirle a los dioses mayores un reporte en caso de que hayan encontrado alguna pista por más mínima que está sea, podría ayudar a ubicar el paradero de Izanami.

 

—Volveré dentro de 30 días —mencionó y abrió un portal, empujando a Adrián con brutalidad hacia él. 

 

El de los ojos naranja dio unos cortos pasos temblorosos, encontrando a Klein nuevamente.

 

—¡Adrián! —Exclamó el peliblanco para luego acercarse a él con velocidad.

 

De la nada, Adrián se desplomó agotado, cayendo en el pecho de su amante y siendo sujetado por este. Tenía fiebre y su perspectiva daba vueltas a su alrededor, sin dar una imagen clara, las náuseas le consumían. 

 

—Estoy...bien… 

 

El rubio estaba dispuesto a seguir trabajando a pesar de su debilidad, sin embargo sus ojos se habían apagado repentinamente. Todo se había ido a negro al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como Klein repetía su nombre una y otra vez. 

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Adrián estaba en una pradera, caminando sin rumbo en medio del mundo onírico, sintiendo como los pétalos de las flores acariciaban sus pies después de pisarlos. 

 

«Te sientes culpable ¿No es así?»

 

Esa voz le lastimó su consciencia, le era muy familiar. 

 

«Como si fueses un inútil… una basura.»

 

Miró a todas partes sin encontrar nada, quería callar a esa voz y huir de esta lo más rápido posible.

 

«Puedes poner todo tu esfuerzo pero todo será en vano. Nunca podrás enmendar el error que has hecho, ya que tu existencia completa es un error brutal.»

 

Un libro de tapa negra con bordes dorados de había hecho presente, revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza de manera burlesca. Recordando y hostigando que él no tiene esa posesión en sus manos por su negligencia.

 

«Toda la culpa recae sobre tí»

 

Cubrió sus oídos ya que la angustia y la ansiedad empezaron a dominar su corazón. Sus manos temblaban mientras que le acompañaba una taquicardia, el miedo causaba que el prado dónde estaba empiece a marchitarse para luego morir, incluso el sol se apagaba con lentitud.

 

«Todo muere gracias a tí»

 

Las moscas y los gusanos empezaron a comer la putrefacción que le rodeaba, sonidos húmedos y asquerosos inundaban sus oídos gracias a los destrozos. Las aves detenían su vuelo debido a que los insectos le comían la carne de las alas a pesar de estar vivas o también a los pequeños animales, dejando solo los huesos y el pelaje. Causando un desastre, al igual que el sol adopta una tonalidad rojo sangre. 

 

Una mujer de cabello rubio platinado se encontraba a lo lejos, su cabello era largo, llegando más allá de sus caderas. Cargando una corona y un báculo junto a un orbe, su postura denotaba firmeza. Ella se acercaba con paso rápido hacia el rubio, sintiendo esos ojos celestes sobre él. 

 

—¡Izanami! —Exclamó después de verla, para correr hacia ella y brindarle una reverencia. 

 

La mujer mantenía ojos severos que transmitían misteriosa angustia, dolor. 

 

—Adrián. 

 

Ella menciona el nombre del contrario, para luego abrazarlo, reconfortar a ese hombre de manera delicada, como si se tratara de una madre.

 

—Lo siento… —El llanto se hizo presente, asustando al joven. 

 

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

 

—Me gustaría no haber sentido culpa ese día donde podría haberte asesinado, pero eras un niño que no había hecho nada malo. Solo existir.

 

Adrián estaba sorprendido, de la nada se alejó de esa mujer que sostenía sus manos. 

 

—Tu destino es tan cruel que prefiero que estés muerto —la dulce voz de Izanami adquirió una tonalidad fría.

 

«Tu destino es tan doloroso que sería mejor que desaparezcas.»

 

—Ya que tú cargarás el fin del mundo en tu vientre, tú serás quien le dará origen al cataclismo. 

 

Adrián no sabía qué decir ante esto, se encontraba avergonzado, culpable por solo existir. Sabía que aunque trabaje el doble y aunque agote su visión gracias a las premoniciones violentas, no sería capaz de enmendar el más grave error que ha cometido. 

 

«Existir»

 

—Detengan su búsqueda, ustedes no deben encontrarme. 

 

—Pero —iba a quejarse.

 

—Ustedes deben evitar que Ciro ni Ishkar me encuentre, dame todo el tiempo necesario y entorpece su camino.

 

—Entendido —este bajo su mirada. 

 

—Es todo, ahora vete. 

 

Dichas estas palabras, Adrián se despertó de la cama donde estaba con una agitada respiración y sudor frío. Sus ojos dolían demasiado, aún se encontraba débil y adolorido, además de confundido. 

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Seth estaba sentado en el trono que recién había construído, mirando fijamente a un niño de pequeños cuernos y ojos amarillos que le devolvía el gesto. Su mirada era inexpresiva y fría, su cabello era negro. Casi como una pequeña réplica del Líder. 

 

—¿Qué carajos quieres? Me das un puto mal rollo —Se quejó Seth que se sentía un poco intimidado por ese acoso, en estos momentos se había puesto un parche sobre el ojo derecho. 

 

El chico inexpresivo se llamaba Astaroth, desde que lo creó no ha dejado de dormir como si estuviera hibernando. Él podía dormir donde sea y en más de una ocasión pensó que estaba muerto, de modo que cuando esto ocurría: Tomaba un palito y empezaba a moverlo con este.

 

—Tengo hambre, viejo.

 

—¿Y eso en qué me afecta? —estaba cabreado con el hecho de que le digan viejo.

 

—¡Hice fideos! —un niño de cabello azul venía corriendo con una olla que luego dejó en el suelo. 

 

—Excelente, eres más útil que Seth —Dijo con un bostezo para luego revolver el cabello del niño, mirando sus cuernos blancos—. Buen trabajo, Levia.

 

—Tch. ¿Por qué no crecen más rápido? Todos han crecido y están caminando por la ciudad como personas normales. Y ustedes siguen siendo enanos.

 

Los dos niños se miraron entre sí para luego encogerse de hombros. 

 

—¿Aún no crecen? —Preguntó un moreno con cabello blanco, ojos grises y una estatura media. Agachándose para quedar a la altura de los niños.

 

—No, feo —Suspiró Seth, estando agotado— Iré a dar unas vueltas, ya regreso.

 

Seth se retiró del escenario. Y en ese momento Levia y Astaroth se convirtieron en dos guapos jóvenes, sorprendiendo a Deo. 

 

—¡Woah! Ya crecieron —Soltó el moreno. 

 

—Ya habíamos crecido —respondió el pelinegro. 

 

—Solo nos gusta cabrear a papá —Levia se apoyó en el hombro del más alto, diciendo como si nada. 

 

—Oh —Deo miró fascinado a sus dos hermanos mayores, les admiraba secretamente.

 

—¡Astaroth! ¡Leviathan! —Exclamó una voz femenina— ¿Quién comió los fideos?

 

—¡Yo hice los fideos! —Reclamó Levia—

 

—¡Yo herví el agua! —Una mujer de aspecto andrógino se hizo presente poseedora de un cabello color rosa y ojos con un trébol de cinco hojas en la pupila, ella estaba dispuesta a pelear con el de cabello azul.

 

—Jodete, Belcebú —se rió— Eres demasiado lenta y siempre estás comiendo.

 

—Llamame Belly, pedazo de mierda. 

 

—Dejen de pelear, quiero dormir —Bostezó Asta, que se estaba acostando en el trono de «Satán». 

 

—No me afecta que alguien de sexo dudoso me diga pedazo de mierda. 

 

—¡Es culpa tuya que yo tenga no tenga sexo definido! ¡Papá! ¡Levia está burlándose de mí sexo dudoso! —Se quejó Belly después de ver a su padre, mientras comía unos bombones. 

 

Satán parecía decepcionado ante sus creaciones principales. Ya que los supuestos príncipes del infierno —junto a una princesa que no estaba planeada— parecían ser una bola de incompetentes. 

 

Quien hereda su trono —Astaroth— tiene un complejo de gato, duerme en cualquier parte y a todas horas. El que continúa con el linaje —Levia— es un envidioso que no es de su agrado. 

 

El tercero es un idiota que se dedica solo a ser coqueto —Asmodeo— y a viajar a otros mundos solo para pasar un buen rato con cualquier ser que tenga al frente. Mientras que la cuarta —Belcebú— iba a ser también un hombre, pero gracias a un descuido olvidó agregarle un pene. Después de saber esta información ella solo se dedicó a comer sin parar.

 

La quinta —Amonet— es una histérica de cabello negro y ojos violeta. Esbelta, alta como Astaroth y creída con una mirada que refleja la severidad, pero sumamente servicial a pesar de su mal carácter que parece que ha heredado de su padre.

 

—¡Cállense de una jodida vez! Voy a asesinarlos a los cinco —Amonet tenía un tic en el ojo, sus gritos causaban que todos se callen de manera inmediata solo para reducir el ruido que provoca su voz. 

 

La sexta —Lux— es una codiciosa con aspecto infantil, a pesar de haber llegado a su edad adulta no aparentaba más de trece años de edad. Su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados reflejaban su gusto por el dinero, las joyas y los grandes lujos. Ahora mismo estaba abrazando el huevo del séptimo príncipe, para darle de su calor. Ella junto a su padre tenía las esperanzas de que fuese diferente a esos estupidos que lamentablemente había creado.


	7. Capítulo VI: Aufprall

_ Unschuld brechen (Romper la inocencia) _

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

El chico de cabello corto y gris, con grandes ojos color durazno bañaba a unos patos en un estanque, peinando con sus dedos a las aves de plumas mojadas con delicadeza. En medio de un amplio jardín iluminado por la luz solar, que besaba las mejillas de ese chico.

 

—¡Rui! —Exclamó el de cabello celeste, es decir Zenith. 

 

Habían pasado los años, quince años para ser precisos. Donde el de ojos heterocromáticos ha convivido en este mundo, junto a la creación de Azrael: Rui, la primera persona creada por un ángel. 

 

El de cabellos grises se acercó a Zenith, mirándole de manera curiosa y secando sus manos en la ropa.

 

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó, observando al más alto.

 

—Azrael está buscándote, necesita que vayas al laboratorio de alquimia —este tenía una canasta en sus manos junto a una capa que cubría su espalda. Sin embargo este no cubría los pequeños cuernos de su cabeza, tal vez los escondería luego— ¿Estabas jugando con los patos de nuevo? 

 

—Si —Rui sonrió mientras miraba sus pies, para luego levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la del mayor—, me gustan mucho sus plumas. Son muy suaves —este se puso de puntillas y tomó la parte superior de la capa para luego cubrir la cabeza del más alto con la tela— ¿Vas a alguna parte? 

 

—Voy a buscar un par de materiales que necesita Azrael, no creo demorar —Este le desordenó el cabello a Rui, consiguiendo una leve carcajada por ese gesto— Te veo luego.

 

Tras ver como ese joven abandonó el lugar, entró al Zimmer en busca de su creador, caminando con paso rápido admirando la estructura ostentosa que se mezclaba de manera maravillosa, realizando una imagen armoniosa entre lo artificial y la naturaleza. De inmediato recordó cuando correteaba por esos pasillos, jugando con Azrael que le perseguía para darle un baño después de jugar con los animales que pasean rodeando los jardines, comiéndose las flores que el rubio cuidaba de manera tan protectora. 

 

Ha vivido toda su vida en el interior del Zimmer y ha impreso miles de memorias en sus quince años de vida, tales como esos dibujos, pinturas y esculturas de maná que era capaz de hacer su talentoso amigo de diesiocho años, Zenith.

 

Sus pies caminaron hasta el salón de Alquimia, viendo por enésima vez ese panorama. Ya que lo primero que vió al “nacer” —además del hermoso rostro que posee ojos celestes de acuarela— fue ese amigable laboratorio perteneciente a su creador, ladrillos azules con enredaderas junto a una tenue iluminación artificial, debido a que el exceso de luz puede alterar la composición química de sus ingredientes. Cabe decir que este lugar posee muchas botellas, frascos, plantas y metales en estanterías y cajas con materiales e instrumentos extraños, de los cuales solo el rubio sabe manejarlos.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta de madera, encontró al serafín revolviendo una especie de plasma de color azulado, agitando el frasco y logrando conseguir una mezcla homogénea. 

 

—¡Azrael! —Exclamó, llamando la atención del joven y acercándose a él— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte? 

 

El nombrado, que no aparentaba más de veinte años de edad, le dio una tierna sonrisa que denotaba cariño y aprecio hacia el chico de quince años. 

 

—No es nada interesante, quería que vinieras ya que el “Führer” vendrá a verte —contestó, disimulando su orgullo.

 

Los ojos de Rui se impactaron, sabía que esa persona tenía el cargo máximo en este mundo, pero no esperaba poder verlo en persona. Le daba un extraño sentimiento de importancia que le hizo sonrojar. 

 

—Oh —soltó, abriendo su boca como una “o” para luego abrazar a Azrael, él llegaba a la altura de su pecho. De modo que se hundió en ese aroma a Manzanilla—, me siento bien por eso.

 

El contacto físico entre ambos era normal, en más de una ocasión Rui se ha colado a la cama del Lighthroot debido a que a él al igual que Zenith, les agrada ese aroma relajante. Así que el mayor estaba acostumbrado a despertar en medio de dos jóvenes que le abrazaban de manera firme, sin ánimos de soltarlo.

 

Causando algunos malentendidos en la mente de Asura, a sus ojos el escenario de tres hombres compartiendo la misma cama, estando abrazados y desnudos no era algo “normal”. 

 

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió el ambiente. Mostrando a un hombre de cabellera blanca que cubría sus omoplatos. Además de ojos dorados como el oro pero fríos, parecidos al hielo. Una barba que le hacía aparentar cuarenta años de edad junto a una complexión fornida, dando aires de grandeza celestial. Este estaba vistiendo una túnica ceñida del mismo color de su cabello y botones como sus ojos. Su aura es pesada debido a que el exhala el maná que rebasa de su cuerpo, causando una presión mágica en el ambiente que hiere a los ángeles normales dado a que están imposibilitados para soportar tal sentimiento, los serafines al disponer de una cantidad de maná mayor son capaces de convivir con los dioses menores y mayores. Detrás de esta autoridad, caminaba a una distancia respetuosa “el informante”, mejor conocido como Asura Li Chardonnay. 

 

Por su parte, Chardonnay caminaba de manera relajada, observando el laboratorio de extremo a extremo con sus ojos verdes.

 

Rui observó cómo de inmediato Azrael se puso de rodillas, mostrando un saludo y al mismo tiempo un signo de reverencia para saludar al dios menor que se encontraba delante de ellos: Dorian, el dios de Aether. Entonces imitó a su creador de manera rápida para disimular su ignorancia, sin embargo el menor observó a ese hombre imponente a los ojos; siendo testigo de cómo hizo una amigable sonrisa después de recibir ese gesto.

 

—Azrael, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Eres como el hijo que nunca tuve —dijo el de ojos dorados con un tono calmado, que hacía cierto contraste con su figura imponente, le acarició la cabeza señalando la familiaridad que ambos poseían. Provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del serafín— agradezco que sigas manteniendo el respeto hacia mi persona, a diferencia de Asura.

 

—Si Azrael, incluso él te vio en bolas —bromeó a pesar de que los presentes incluyendo a Azrael junto a Rui no entendiera la jerga que ha aprendido tras diversas excursiones a mundos y universos, aunque parecía que el Dios menor si lo ha entendido. 

 

El de ojos celestes quedó mirándolo confundido, al igual que el de ojos del color del durazno. 

 

—¿Qué es estar en bolas? —preguntó con inocencia el menor. 

 

—No es importante —respondió la autoridad, acariciándose la sien—. En fin, eres Rui ¿Verdad? —le miró, después de ver como el susodicho asintió este tocó su rostro de manera delicada. Examinando su piel y observando los detalles de su cuerpo— Eres increíble, Azrael. Es una representación perfecta de un serafín —le felicitó con una sonrisa, para luego ver la movilidad de sus brazos y piernas, jalando y moviendo— todo es perfecto y también es notable que haya vivido por tanto tiempo. 

 

—¡Tengo quince años! —exclamó con felicidad, sacándole una sonrisa al Führer. 

 

Asura miró de reojo al rubio que sonreía levemente, para luego acercarse a él de manera sigilosa. 

 

—¿Tanto tiempo pasó desde que me fuí? —Preguntó— Recuerdo que él era más pequeño ¿Sigue siendo tu bebé? 

 

—Han pasado 5 años, él ha crecido bastante y se ha desarrollado bien —mencionó.  

 

—Tal vez termine siendo más alto que tú —este le puso una mano en su hombro— mira el lado bueno. Ya no tendrás que subir a un banco para bajar los frascos que necesites. Ahora solo tendrás que preguntarle a tu pequeño ayudante. 

 

—¿Cuándo dejarás de burlarte de mi altura? —soltó Azrael mirando al suelo— No es mi culpa que tú seas tan alto —se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas, mirando hacia un lado— A propósito ¿Cómo te fue en esa excursión al planeta Servium? 

 

Asura abrió sus ojos denotando sorpresa y nerviosismo gracias a esa pregunta que —según su expresión— no debió haber sido formulada, tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó para tomar la palabra. Acercándose al oído del serafín y susurrando. 

 

—Es información clasificada, no puedo decirte nada.

 

Sintió como el castaño le tomó de la cintura, acercándose y abusando de su espacio personal. Dándole una extraña sensación a Azrael debido a esa cercanía repentina.

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, para luego sentir como metió su mano al bolsillo de manera disimulada. Dejando un objeto en ese lugar.

 

—Te extrañé mucho ¿Por qué no me dejas abrazarte? —Rápidamente cambió el tema de conversación, haciendo despertar las sospechas. El acosado decidió rendirse a saber la verdad que ocultaba el otro.  

 

El rubio notó una furiosa mirada proveniente del dios menor hacia ellos, aunque apenas notó ese gesto ya que el susodicho rápidamente la apartó. El Führer se separó de Rui y tomó los papeles de la investigación del serafín. 

 

—Asura, es hora de irnos —se hizo presente un tono frío en el encargado, dirigiéndose al rebelde castaño que fielmente le seguía. 

 

—Ha sido un placer volver a verlos. Pero el deber me llama, después tomaremos el té en unas horas —le guiñó el ojo— Claro, si es que no deben enviarme a otro lugar 

 

—Azrael ¿Podemos hablar por un minuto? —pidió el peliblanco. 

 

—Oh, ehm… claro —respondió el rubio, dejando a Rui solo en ese cuarto y con mucha curiosidad. 

 

Los tres caminaron salieron y se dirigieron a un punto alejado de esa sala en silencio, ya que nadie quiso quebrar esa atmósfera. Hasta que el dios menor le hablo pero sin dirigirle la mirada. 

 

—¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no te debes encariñar a Rui? —mencionó— No deberías darle ese tipo de trato.

 

Azrael quedó perplejo, de inmediato se sintió culpable por haber desobedecido a una orden tan clara y simple. Él ve a su creación como un hermano menor, cuando él fija sus ojos en él, se encuentra a alguien querido.

 

—Muchas —respondió sin dudar, se lo ha repetido demasiadas veces.  

 

—Sabes que no debes hacerlo, si lo haces el único destrozado serás tú.

 

Ambos soltaron un suspiro, pues se encontraban agotados en ese momento.

 

—Omitiendo ese detalle —Dorian desvió la conversación, se dio la vuelta y puso una mano en su hombro—. Felicidades, eres el primer serafín capaz de crear vida como un dios supremo, me siento afortunado de tenerte de mi lado. Por favor, sigue adquiriendo el conocimiento que necesites, recibirás todo mi apoyo en caso de que necesites algún servicio, tú eres nuestra carta más valiosa en caso de cualquier desastre.

 

—Gracias, Führer —agradeció sin más, dando una tímida sonrisa avergonzada. 

 

Luego de esto, ambos hombres se retiraron dejando al rubio solo en ese lugar. Después de ver cómo se alejaron, Azrael recordó aquel objeto que depositó el otro en su bolsillo. La manera sigilosa en que hizo este movimiento fue lo que más le llamó la atención, de modo que lo revisó mientras caminaba de regreso al laboratorio de alquimia, resultaba ser un transmisor dada su forma era circular y recubierta por metal negro, se suele usar para grabar un mensaje en él, más tarde se reproduce a modo de holograma. Cabe decir que incluía un papel que tenía escrito: 

 

«Reproduce esto cuando estés solo, es información delicada»

 

Lo escucharía más tarde, posiblemente en medio de la noche.

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━ 

 

Ambos caminan de regreso a su cuarto pues ya no tenían mucho que hacer. Sus tareas han acabado antes de lo esperado, dejándolos sorprendidos. Se encontraban cansados y en medio de un aura extraña debido a que Azrael estaba demasiado callado, pensativo y distraído. Sólo podían escuchar sus pasos haciendo eco en el vacío pasillo donde ni siquiera un alma asomaba por alguna extraña razón. 

 

—¿Azrael? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Rui rompiendo el silencio, mirándole con preocupación y despertando al contrario de su ensoñación— Te noto demasiado callado —este recordó cuando el peliblanco le había interrogado, sacando a Azrael de manera abrupta—, ¿Führer dijo algo malo?

 

—No, no me dijo nada —le respondió con una amigable sonrisa—. Solo estoy agotado, es todo.

 

—¿Estás preocupado por Zenith? ¿Tocaste algo sin tus guantes? Oh, los tienes puestos —soltó mirando las manos del joven de ojos celestes, su preocupación era evidente, como siempre. Logrando conmover al ángel. 

 

Estaba a punto de responder ante todas esas interrogantes, sin embargo una pequeña bola de luz rebotó contra el suelo, siendo vista por ambos serafines que quedaron perplejos ante ese objeto que capturó la atención de ambos. Luego de esto se miraron a sí mismos, como si se preguntarán «¿Viste lo mismo que ví yo?» seguido de esto comenzaron una persecución, Azrael miró hacía atrás sin encontrar ninguna persona que haya lanzado ese hechizo, mientras que Rui mantenía los ojos fijos en su objetivo. En más de una vez intentó atraparlo, tumbándose al suelo y solo consiguiendo un penoso roce con sus dedos.

 

La preocupación nació después de darse cuenta a dónde se dirigía aquella traviesa luz, estos dirigen sus miradas hacia las paredes, a todos lados en realidad. Revelando un inmenso cuarto iluminado con luz natural proveniente de los tragaluces, además de dos fuentes a los lados; ambas tenían una escultura de una mujer sentada en medio de un campo de flores. 

 

Este lugar es la zona prohibida del «Zimmer», correspondiente al «Halle aus Stein», el sitio más preciado del templo que está ubicado en la copa del templo que se suele usar para ocasiones especial. Ya que es la que tiene una conexión mayor con Izanami, corresponde a la zona más alta. Frente a ellos se encontraba una puerta gigante, decorada con la imagen de Izanami, la diosa suprema de Aliez que también se encontraba en las fuentes. 

 

—¡Detente! —exclamó Azrael, observando como esa molesta luz seguía abriéndose paso en ese lugar, es demasiado rápido como para seguir su ritmo. A su lado se encontraba Rui agotado, respirando de manera agitada. 

 

—Es muy rápido —añadió el menor— ¿Por qué vino al salón de Stein? —preguntó para luego mirar la puerta, aún no estaba cansado. Su cuerpo seguía encontrándose dispuesto para continuar la persecución e investigación. 

 

La criatura les quedó “mirando” para luego penetrar esas puertas, ya que al parecer su cuerpo es capaz de volverse inmaterial, como si se burlara de los que le han estado siguiendo. Obligando a los serafines a seguir corriendo debido a esa presencia que les ha llamado la atención, esto les daba un muy mal presentimiento sin contar un intenso nudo en la garganta que les ahoga de sobremanera, parecido a un collar de metal que les ahorca.

 

Empujaron al mismo tiempo la pesada puerta que debería ser custodiada por los sabios, que por alguna razón no se encontraban presentes en ese momento. 

 

Una brisa que difiere en comparación al ambiente anterior por su frialdad se hizo presente, este al mismo tiempo congeló las mejillas de ambos con solo el roce. Dorian le había explicado a Azrael que la baja temperatura del «Halle» se debe a que el frío causa que las partículas de maná se muevan de manera más lenta, por ende, se retrase su efecto en los demás seres. 

Rui miró de manera atenta a una gran roca de cristal que se encontraba al medio del salón que exhala un maná abrumante, logrando afectar a ambos ángeles, provocando mareos por el repentino acto. 

 

Aquella piedra es la encargada de mantener a Aether a flote, su magia es capaz de sostener la tierra en medio del espacio. Gracias a ella la vida puede sostenerse de manera vivaz y fértil, aferrándose de manera fuerte. Era curioso como uno de los mundos más prósperos tenga que depender de un hilo bastante frágil, por esta razón la entrada al salón está prohibido y ha sido confiada a los sabios. 

 

Examinaron el salón con la mirada de manera rápida, viendo como sus respiraciones se volvían visibles dada la baja temperatura, dejando una impresión blanca en el ambiente que le llamó la atención al más joven. Aunque el motivo el porqué se encontraban en ese lugar prohibido ya no se encontraba, desapareciendo como si nada, jugando con la percepción de los serafines y posiblemente una reprimenda.

 

—Debe de estar en algún lado, sigamos buscando —ordenó el rubio, para caminar hacia al frente— No debemos dejar que ese ser esté en este lugar. Si no lo encontramos debemos buscar a Führer y dejar constancia de esto —su tono es demandante.  

 

—Entendido —respondió Rui, para luego mirar a sus alrededores.

 

No habían muchos objetos a parte de la preciada reliquia, de modo que no podría esconderse en algún otro lugar. El de ojos celestes observó por la ventana —protegida con un encantamiento para evitar intrusos o curiosos—  hacia el exterior, viendo como algunos ángeles corrían con desesperación. Algunos huyendo por medio del vuelo, desplegando sus alas y haciendo volar sus plumas. Esta imagen captó la atención de de Azrael, dándole un mal presentimiento de manera inmediata. 

 

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Rui, que se había acercado, él estaba mirando la misma escena. Sus ojos cambiaron el enfoque hacia el rostro del mayor que se encontraba sumido en la confusión y los nervios, al igual que él. 

 

El césped y las plantas se vieron manchadas con gotas de un líquido rojo al mismo tiempo que se oscurecían los colores que poseen. De la nada una cabeza voló y rodó hasta la vista de los ángeles en la torre. Horrorizando a ambos, por primera vez el de cabello gris sentía una opresión en el pecho y en su estómago, la inquietud lentamente dominó su cordura.

 

—¿Qué le pasó a Jules? —le preguntó horrorizado—  ¡No es normal que su cabeza haya rodado así de la nada! —exclamó, cayendo en la desesperación— ¿Azrael? 

 

El nombrado estaba perplejo, no podía creer que acaba de ver como asesinaron a uno de sus compañeros. Es difícil de creer que por segunda vez tenga que ser testigo de una matanza como esa, las palabras no salían de su boca, solo se ocultan de manera penosa detrás de sus labios.

 

Sin embargo y de manera repentina ocurrió un movimiento que hizo temblar la estructura junto a un ruido sordo, parecía haber sido un terremoto, lo que impidió que los dos jóvenes se mantengan de pie, cayendo de inmediato debido a la inestabilidad del suelo de cristal. Trozos del techo de vidrio caían, lastimando las manos de los ángeles que desesperadamente intentaban levantarse, haciendo que las gotas de la santa sangre que poseen sean derramadas en el suelo. 

 

Rui solamente se aferró a su creador, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el porqué de ese movimiento terrestre. Era capaz de ver cómo las esquirlas de cristal provocan heridas al impactar con su piel, observando como el rojo brotaba de sus aperturas en la piel. Este se rompía y causaba un desastre, las paredes junto al suelo se trizan de manera violenta y sacudían de igual manera junto a un molesto ruido, mientras que el Stein era víctima de zarandeos mortales donde peligra también la vida del exterior. Su luz estaba parpadeando en intentos de estabilizar la tierra a pesar de todo. 

 

De la nada, todo se calmó. Según la mente de Azrael era el momento adecuado para evacuar el «Halle», de modo que se puso de pie y ayudó a Rui a levantarse también, las ventanas tenían una pared mágica que les rodeaba, dudaba de que las escaleras estén en buenas condiciones. A pesar del estado de la habitación, está seguiría a flote aunque no existan las escaleras.  

 

El mayor observó el rostro del chico que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, se le notaba confuso, preocupado. Estaba temblando y sus ojos se movían de manera errática examinando cómo la mayoría de las cosas se han roto. 

 

—Quédate aquí, es el lugar más seguro que tenemos —le consoló el rubio— Iré a ver qué está pasando afuera, si es seguro vendré por tí —le tomó las manos con fuerza, mirándole de una manera que inspiraba confianza en el joven corazón del contrario— No uses tus poderes aún, si viene alguien debes de esconderte. 

 

—¿Qué debo hacer si no vuelves? —le preguntó, mirándole como un pequeño niño perdido. 

 

Azrael no podía hacerle falsas ilusiones, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba. Todo era demasiado extraño, le daba un mal presentimiento abandonar a Rui en ese lugar, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Él no puede arriesgar a Rui al exterior sin conocer lo que amenaza. 

 

—Volveré por tí, recuerda que yo debo de cuidarte —le sonrió—. Confía en mí.

 

Se acercó a la ventana, pusó su mano sobre esta y susurró un contrahechizo que anuló el encantamiento protector, emitiendo un destello color verde. 

 

—¡Suerte! —exclamó el chico, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. 

 

Azrael le contestó con una sonrisa, para luego pararse en el borde, pisando los cristales y emitiendo ese molesto ruido, mirando como las nubes acariciaban la torre, para luego lanzarse y chocar contra ellas. Desplegando unas enormes alas blancas que normalizan su velocidad al caer, sin emitir ningún ruido al volar. 

 

A medida que se acercaba a la tierra, más devastador se convertía el panorama. Las plantas que en su momento eran verdes y vivas, lentamente se secaban, cayendo y disminuyendo su vigorosidad. El suelo con el césped de un color marrón era teñido con sangre de ángeles de dudosa procedencia, el olor metálico abusaba de sus narices, unas alimañas sobrevolaban los cadáveres y al parecer consumen la carne fresca. A unos metros de él se encontraba la cabeza de Jules, uno de los amigos de Rui. Este aún poseía el hueso incrustado, dada la forma de la herida y las marcas en su cabeza, se notaba que fue agarrado y jalado hasta despegarlo de su cuerpo.

 

Los guantes en sus manos prevenían que active sus poderes de sensibilidad, de modo que podía tocar el entorno con tranquilidad a su gusto.

 

Un nuevo temblor amenazó la tierra, no era tan intenso en comparación al anterior, entonces Azrael logró mantenerse en pie. A lo lejos podía apreciarse como una llamarada de fuego calcinaba las estructuras y las plantas, similar al poder de Lucifer. 

 

«Lucifer…» 

 

No era tiempo de pensar en él, ahora debía asegurar el lugar, buscar una vía de escape y sacar a Rui de ese lugar junto a todos los que pueda rescatar de esa deprimente imagen. Entonces dispersó su pensamiento, ya que cada minuto es importante, debido a que esto podría colapsar en cualquier minuto. 

 

Siguió explorando, a medida que caminaba se escuchaban gritos dolorosos además de un olor nauseabundo que le obligó a cubrir su nariz. Esto le provocaba náuseas, era un olor similar al carbón mezclado con el metal. A pesar del molesto aroma, todo estaba asegurado, no había nada ni nadie que impida el paso, solo habían cadáveres de personas que conocía, con la que compartió en algún momento de su larga vida. Dado esto empezó a correr sin mirar atrás. Era obvio que no lograría curar tales heridas, debía de llegar al transbordador e intentar encontrar a Zenith en el camino, claro. Si estos aún no habían sido destruidos.

 

Desconfío de lo que le rodeaba, su vago instinto de supervivencia decía que no debía alejarse demasiado de Rui, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en regresar y traerlo con él. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta. Cinco bultos cayeron del cielo y se enterraron como estacas contra el suelo, rodeándolo, el sonido del peligro hizo que cubra su vista en modo de reflejo. Pero al abrirlos se encontró con una repulsiva escena: Ángeles desnudos que sufrieron el empalamiento. Sus mandíbulas estaban rotas al igual que sus pieles, mostraban la carne viva gracias al desollamiento que padecieron, de las heridas sobre salían gusanos y otras alimañas que caminaban bajo la piel de las víctimas. 

 

Ellos habían caído de tal manera que encerraron al rubio y ganando una mueca de asco, dolor y horror por parte de Azrael. Eran los sabios que debían de estar resguardando la puerta del Halle. 

 

Se puso a temblar como gelatina en ese momento, pero no tuvo más opción que abrirse paso con una vara de luz que él mismo creó, rompiendo uno de los palos y haciendo que uno de los cadáveres caiga a su lado. Encontrándose con una cara demacrada que le causó repeluz, junto a un escalofrío que le consumió de pies a cabeza.

 

Cuando salió de ese lugar, vio a dos hombres de piel con piel escamosa. De sus cabezas sobresalen antenas negras, tenía a esos dos pares de miradas fijas en él y su menudo cuerpo. 

 

—Oh, mira. Qué lindo ángel nos encontramos —soltó uno de cabello rojo y corto, dirigiéndose a su compañero, su voz era distorsionada.

 

Esa frase fue lo suficientemente fuerte para congelar a Azrael, quien emprendió la huída usando sus alas, aleteando lo más rápido como le era posible, en medio del cielo escuchaba risas, veía como más seres de alas negras y esta vez cuernos tomaban a los ángeles, volaban para luego lanzarlos, viendo como sus cuerpos sufrían el golpe contra el suelo. E incluso observó cómo los seres de antenas golpeaban a los de cuernos. Armando una batalla campal en Aether. Las lágrimas, sangre, miembros, gritos y el sufrimiento abundaba en un mundo donde antes de esta situación reinaba la paz junto al amor. 

 

Grandes edificios caían a pedazos simulando un dominó, desmoronándose gracias a explosiones de humo negro y liberando polvo del mármol roto, los ojos picaban por el polvo al mismo tiempo que la respiración se dificulta. Pestes y animales que jamás ha visto se hacían presentes, algunos consumían en grupos las plantas haciéndolas desaparecer de la faz o también consumían los cadáveres dejando solo escalofriantes huesos. Las cenizas ensucian las calles blancas y vuelan por el aire, entorpeciendo la visión. 

 

Se había distraído tras ver esa escena, sintió como le golpearon en la espalda y perturbaron su vuelo. Haciéndole caer en picada contra el suelo, el dolor recorrió su cuerpo de manera eléctrica siendo capaz de obligar a hacer desaparecer sus alas mientras que sus oídos fueron impactados por un sonido agudo gracias al golpe. Se removió e hizo lo posible por levantarse con velocidad, arrastrándose y ensuciando su ropa con la sangre de terceros, en medio de ese terrible desastre. 

 

No tenía lugar a donde huir, la zona de los portales ha sido bloqueada con escombros, de retirarlos y despejar ese lugar no conseguirían nada. Ya que es demasiado probable el hecho de estén rotos. Haciendo que su corazón se preocupe aún más por Zenith. Por otra parte, esos dos seres solo se burlaban de él por su debilidad, siguiéndole a paso lento. Hasta que reunió las fuerzas suficientes para correr, como si jugaran al gato y al ratón. 

 

—Vamos, solo ríndete —dijo uno de ellos, caminando con tranquilidad tras Azrael. 

 

El rubio tenía una mano en su hombro, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. De modo que creó una enredadera en el camino, esta fue capaz de sujetar a sus perseguidores por unos minutos. 

 

Emprendió su vuelo a pesar del dolor y agitó sus alas con velocidad, debía de volver a la torre antes de que algo malo le pase a Rui, ya que no estaba tan lejos de ese lugar. Esta vez tuvo cuidado con sus alrededores, incluyendo ojos en su espalda. 

 

Tan pronto aterrizó sintió su garganta seca, como si se fuese a quebrar debido a los nervios que ha sentido el día de hoy. En el momento donde iba a subir hasta el «Halle» logró escuchar un par de pasos cerca, causando que sus sentidos agudizan nuevamente, su cuerpo se tense y se dé la vuelta para observar a su enemigo. 

 

Lo único que pudo ver fue a una cabellera negra que se deslizaba de manera rápida hacia él, cargando un trozo de cristal rojo delgado, pero no débil. Estaba empuñando de manera firme esa arma, familiarizada con ella. 

 

Azrael reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para crear una copia similar a aquel objeto con su magia de proyección, soportando el impacto y evitando su muerte gracias a esa reacción. 

 

Miró hacia el frente, encontrándose una fría mirada: Un ojo amarillo, el otro —ojo derecho— era cubierto con un parche negro. Junto a una piel blanca, con un par de gotas de sangre en su rostro que la perturban, además de una sonrisa cruda, sádica pero al mismo tiempo feliz de verlo. 

 

Los ojos celestes del joven se encontraban con miedo, pero rectitud al mismo tiempo. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a ese tipo pasar al «Halle der Stein», era lógico cuál era su objetivo al nivel de que el rubio quiso golpearse mentalmente.  

 

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Azrael —el desconocido poseía una voz familiar que dejó helado al nombrado.  

 

El desconocido aprovechó ese momento para causar un movimiento que le hizo perder el equilibrio, romper la espada del joven y luego empujarlo contra el suelo, quedando él sobre el menudo cuerpo. Retuvo sus muñecas antes de que piense en algún objeto para ayudar a zafarse y dio una sonrisa lasciva, se notaba un estado de excitación por parte del pelinegro. 

 

—¿Me extrañaste? Porque si lo hice. 

 

—Es imposible que estés vivo —escupió el rubio, mirándolo de manera despectiva— ¿Por qué tienes la voz de Lucifer? —según su tono, no parecía muy feliz de ver a ese hombre.  

 

—Es una larga historia, dejémoslo para otro día —le respondió, para luego hundirse contra su cuello y aspirar su aroma. Causando una incomodidad en el más bajo. 

 

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó Azrael, removiendose y soltando un quejido. 

 

Azrael cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aún intentando zafarse de manera desesperada, intentando patearlo a pesar de haber sido disminuído. Hasta que sintió como el pelinegro poseyó sus labios en un beso que le dejó perplejo, sus movimientos lentos le hacían distraerse aunque siga estando cuerdo. 

 

Lo único en lo que pensó fue en morder la boca de “Lucifer” para que este le suelte, entonces eso fue lo que hizo, para luego sentir el sabor metálico junto a un quejido por parte del hombre de ojos amarillos. 

 

—Joder, eres salvaje —le sonrió aún teniéndolo con su mano, su guapo rostro era decorado con una expresión de picardía. Con su miembro libre limpió su labio— ¿Sabías que a mi me excita la sangre? 

 

Los ojos celestes estaban fijos en él, demostrando que no solo el sentimiento de la dulzura y la amabilidad habitaba en su puro corazón. Seth se sorprendió, era uno de los pocos ángeles en los que logró apreciar esa mirada. 

 

—Tus ojos me gustan, son diferentes a los de esos idiotas —agregó, logrando que el contrario baje su mirada. 

 

—Eres un monstruo, aléjate de mí —soltó— ¡Tú y tus bestias son los responsables de este desastre! 

 

—Yo solo vine por tí, lo que hagan ellos es irrelevante. No me interesa. 

 

«Yo solo vine por tí» 

 

Esa frase resonó en su cabeza, haciéndole dudar al respecto. Sentía que el de ojos amarillos hablaba en un idioma distinto al suyo, que no estaban en la misma sintonía ni nada parecido. 

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Azrael.

 

—¿Piensas que te dejaré aquí con unos estúpidos de doble moral? —Seth rodó los ojos, como si lo que salía de su boca fuese una verdad bastante obvia— Estarás mejor conmigo. 

 

De la nada sintió como el agarre disminuye poco a poco, al nivel de que el otro se levantó, dejando el pase libre para que este escape. Haciendo que el rubio quedé mirándole con confusión dada esta acción, luego de esto, vió como el otro se agachó y le tendió la mano para ayudar a que este se ponga en pie. 

 

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Seth —le miró de manera amigable, cerrando sus ojos y dejándolos con una forma almendrada— Espero que seamos mucho más que amigos. 

 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió un objeto filoso contra su garganta, era frío pero no precisamente un metal. Decidió entablar nuevamente el contacto visual, viendo como el ángel empuñaba una espada de luz, de manera temblorosa. Demostrando el nerviosismo en su mirada y con su cuerpo. 

 

—V-Voy a matarte —sentenció con una voz temblorosa, el sabor amargo desbordaba de su boca. La idea de tomar la vida de alguien le aterraba, pero era un precio justo después de ver lo que han hecho los sirvientes de ese hombre. 

 

Recordó de manera dolorosa cada uno de los rostros demacrados, los gritos, el llanto, impotencia, los desastres. Ese ácido sentimiento era el combustible que encendía una llama con alma de guerrero, sin embargo cierta cosa le detenía. 

 

No se sentía capaz de presionar ese cuchillo y luego ver como el contrario se desangraba, al menos no después de esa promesa que realizó. Dejando como testigos a sus compañeros, su familia, los sabios, sus amigos y la mirada del Führer. 

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, Azrael se encontraba en un gran salón al mismo tiempo que los nervios le carcomía por completo, su corazón golpeaba su pecho. Dentro de unos minutos estaría al frente de una gran audiencia conformada por los altos mandos de Aether, una gran celebración se realizaría: Su nominación como el Séptimo semi dios de las tierras de los ángeles después de haber realizado el adoctrinamiento con su maestro.

 

Se encontraba frente a frente con la puerta, esperando el momento correcto para poder adentrarse. Hasta que una persona se recargó en su hombro de manera juguetona, sorprendiéndolo por ese movimiento repentino. 

 

—¿Por qué tan serio, hombre? Hoy es un día muy especial —el castaño, es decir: Asura le sonrió y le desordenó el cabello— ¡Vas a ascender!

 

—No estoy serio —le respondió, sonriendo de manera tímida—. Solo estoy un poco nervioso. 

 

—Bueno, es normal estarlo. Pero nunca olvidarás esta experiencia, vas a atesorar esto por siempre —Otra voz se hizo presente, la de una mujer de cabello azul y ojos verdes, estatura media y cuerpo delgado pero firme. Ella dejó su mano en el hombro del rubio, demostrando familiaridad. Se trataba de la semi diosa Neah, “la quinta”.

 

—Neah tiene razón —agregó un hombre llamado Roth, su cabello era rojo al igual que sus ojos. Se le conocía mejor como “el cuarto”—, no hay nada de qué temer, Azrael.

 

Poco a poco se sumaron los semidioses restantes, todos ellos conocían al chico en cuestión y han reconocido sus habilidades, dignas de ese puesto. 

 

Las puertas de manera repentina se han abierto, de manera lenta y pausada. Revelando el famoso “Halle der Stein”, con un gran candelabro colgado en medio del salón, debajo de él se encontraba el Stein, radiando luz como siempre. Al dar el primer paso, sintió la abrumadora presión mágica del salón. Le provocó fuertes mareos al no estar acostumbrado a dicha sensación, sin embargo siguió caminando hasta que se dispersó esa extraña aura. Siendo el foco de atención de demasiadas personas al mismo tiempo sin contar de que era seguido por los demás semidioses.

 

«¿Haz oído de él?»

 

«Es el prodigio de la familia Lighthroot.»

 

«Dicen que ha sido bendecido por Izanami, incluso el mismo dios Weiss ha sido cercano a su familia.»

 

«Ha sido adoctrinado por el Führer desde hace años y El gran Raziel ha sido su maestro, incluso él le ha ayudado a perfeccionar su magia de creación»

 

«El prodigio que es capaz de crear vida»

 

Eso es lo que lograba escuchar, las personas le miran con sonrisas, interés e incluso admiración durante el partido. Pero sus ojos color celestes sólo se dirigían a una persona en especial: Su maestro “Dorian”, mejor conocido como quien mueve la batuta en Aether, es decir. “Führer”.

 

El de ojos dorados le dirigió una sonrisa de tranquilidad a su pupilo, al mismo tiempo le brindó calma. Pues es un poco incómodo ser el tema de conversación en el salón. Sin embargo debía acostumbrarse, ya que el futuro le espera grandes cosas, según su pensamiento. Entonces empezó a hablar de sus proezas. 

 

—Señores, ustedes están viendo al joven que es capaz de crear animales con solo un par de objetos. ¿Han visto a los conejos de ojos calipso? Él los ha creado a base de un zafiro. ¿Han visto las flores de este salón? ¡Aquí tienen al responsable! —soltó con una sonrisa que causo un sonrojo en el rostro del menor— Todo lo que salga de sus manos rebosa de vida, su puesto en este lugar es incuestionable y más que merecido. 

 

—Además de que tuvo que rogarle Azrael para que acepte su propuesta —murmuró Asura, recibiendo un golpe de Neah para que callara. 

 

Azrael caminó hasta encontrarse “frente a frente” con uno de sus maestros. La diferencia de estaturas era más que notoria, aún así el rubio se mantenía firme junto a una gran seriedad. 

 

Recibió la mano de Dorian en su cabeza, sintió un agradable calor familiar proveniente de ese lugar, este cerró sus ojos con una gran sonrisa para luego observar su rostro.

 

Después de esto se arrodilló ante la figura de la diosa suprema de su universo, demostrando el respeto que le tenía.

 

—Juro en en su nombre, que protegeré las vastas tierras de Aether con mi vida. Le serviré de manera fiel hasta el fin de mi existencia y  si no dejó de existir: Prometo estar a su lado hasta que las estrellas se apaguen y todos los soles apaguen su brillo —Hizo una pausa—, aunque amenacen con mi asesinato, el mundo me dé la espalda y duden de mí. Le seré fiel a su palabra, porque yo soy su siervo sin importar que usted me abandone.

 

Azrael se levantó y observó a la audiencia, a sus amigos, su líder, para luego soltar estas palabras.

 

—Protegeré a todos y cada uno de los seres que habitan en este y los demás universos restantes —Dejó su mano en su pecho, señalando su corazón— Sin importar su origen, todos merecen conocer la gentileza además de la tranquilidad. Sea un Serafín, ángel o Nephilim —notó como con solo nombrar esa palabra, el público empezó a realizarse preguntas—. Ya que la diosa me ha otorgado el poder brindar la paz en la peor de las tormentas. 

 

No era capaz de olvidar las experiencias que sufrieron Lucifer y Asura solo por ser diferentes. Tampoco entendía el problema con ser un Nephilim, solo sabía que no iba a permitir que esto pase de nuevo. 

 

La gente le aplaudió, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la última parte de su discurso, celebrando al nuevo semidios que se sumaba al Zimmer. 

 

—La diosa debe de estar muy feliz por contar con alguien como tú —mencionó Dorian.

 

«Proteger a todos y cada uno de los seres que habitan en este y los demás universos. Ya que la diosa me otorgó el poder de brindar la paz en la peor de las tormentas.»

  
  


━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Seth le miraba confundido e incrédulo, no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba al contrario, ese semblante que mantenía le daba cierta curiosidad. 

 

—¿No eres capaz de matarme, verdad? —Le sonrió para luego reírse. Tomando con su mano la espada y haciendo que se desvanezca en el aire con su fuerza.

 

—No quiero matarte —mencionó y tomó sus manos, para luego romper en llanto— ¡Quiero salvarte! 

 

Esas palabras dejaron anonadado al demonio, sintiendo la delicada calidez del tacto de Azrael. Haciendo sacudir su corazón y fijar su vista en él. 

 

—No todos pueden ser salvados —mencionó Seth capturando los ojos de Azrael— Amo tu inocencia —dijo, acariciando la mejilla con un dedo, admirando la suave piel del serafín y secando una lágrima que resbala por su rostro.

 

Establecieron contacto visual por unos segundos hasta que escucharon un ruido extraño detrás de ellos. 

 

Un misterioso portal se había abierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les va gustando la historia hasta ahora? ¡Déjamelo saber en los comentarios! ;3 Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el episodio 7, espero tenerlo listo para el 27 de Enero uwu)r! De todos modos, estará listo tarde o temprano <3\. 
> 
> ¡Bye, baby!


	8. Capítulo 8: Blut und Tränen

_ “Your mind bleed on the hell you raised, _

_ roaring your fate” _

 

**_— Grandrodeo_ **

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Con la aparición de aquel portal, los dos observaron cómo el espacio temblaba de manera similar a un lienzo siendo empujado por el viento. Era de un color negro tan intenso que la luz no era capaz de llenarle, como si estuviese a punto de absorber todo a su alrededor, definitivamente esto no era buena señal. El estado de alerta se activó para ambos. 

 

Por otra parte, el ambiente se ha congelado en el tiempo, incluyendo las llamaradas que consumían los escombros y ángeles que no lograron huir de las garras de los invasores. Los animales que buscaban resguardo han quedado estáticos en el cielo o en la tierra, al mismo tiempo que las plagas que intentaban comer la carne viva o muerta, igual que las manecillas de los relojes se hayan pausado. 

 

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Azrael, quién no entendía nada. Buscando una respuesta con el repaso de la escena.

 

Seth se puso en guardia, haciendo aparecer la misma espada roja de hace unos minutos. Si se le apreciaba de cerca, esta espada mantenía una especie de túbulos que se unen con la muñeca del hombre en cuestión y succionan la sangre de su cuerpo con un ritmo lento. Este procedimiento se veía doloroso, pero el portador parecía estar acostumbrado al amargo sentimiento de esas heridas, ya que ni siquiera se inmutó. 

 

—Quédate detrás de mí —ordenó Seth, sin mirarlo—, no sé qué es lo que va a salir de esa cosa.

 

Una abrumadora presencia se reveló debido a que esta salió del portal, se trataba de una persona vestida con un traje negro y brillante, su rostro cubierto con una máscara del mismo color y un par de guantes. Era imposible determinar el color de su piel o su relieve gracias a esto. 

 

Tan pronto puso su pie en la tierra, la realidad se rompía como un espejo, temblando, deformandose por medio de la dilatación del tiempo.

 

—Este mundo es mío, yo llegué primero —mencionó Seth con superioridad—. Regresa de donde viniste antes de que te dé una paliza.

 

Sin embargo, él no dejaba de caminar con un paso tan lento que resultó ser inquietante, se dirigía hacia sus presas. No decía ni una palabra a pesar de las amenazas del joven en frente de él, lo ignoraba. Pero en un impulso que sorprendió a Azrael, Seth se había abalanzado hacia el hombre en un intento de atacar, corriendo a gran velocidad empuñando esa mítica arma. 

 

—Estorbas —mencionó el desconocido de manera cortante.

 

Dicho esto, una fuerza invisible empujó al perpetrador fuera del camino. Haciendo que impacte su cuerpo contra un árbol podrido y levante un montón de polvo que hizo toser al serafín, sin embargo, Seth se levantó rápidamente para contraatacar. Arrastrando su espada en el suelo durante la carrera, de la punta desbordaba un extraño líquido carmesí que era rodeado por un aura oscura, negra y viscosa. En un movimiento tomó el arma con ambas manos, alzando y realizando cortes en el aire que hacían aparecer bolas de energía hechas de plasma, dirigidas al enemigo con gran velocidad. 

 

Sus ataques suelen ser de un amplio rango, pero tiene que intentar concentrarse en solo un enemigo. Ya que no quería dañar esa torre tan importante que tenían a pocos metros de distancia.

 

Azrael con un pensamiento rápido, decidió crear nuevamente una réplica de esa espada. Si ambos se encontraban en la zona cercana al Zimmer era debido a que deseaban destruir el Stein. Cómo los sabios que protegen la zona se encuentran ausentes, entonces él tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Pensar rápido y deshacerse de los enemigos antes de que logren apoderarse de este lugar. 

 

Con dificultad creó grifos usando su proyección, haciendo aparición dichas criaturas semi transparentes creadas a base de su propio maná. La idea era distraerlos para luego realizar un ataque con esa espada, dejándolos malheridos o alejarlos lo suficiente hasta que llegue Dorian. Sin embargo, las personas con antenas —similares a los que se encontró Azrael hace unos minutos— se han acercado a la batalla en grandes grupos, ganándose una mirada confundida de Seth. 

Los animales corrieron al encuentro, dificultando el paso de los hombres. Seth causó una pequeña explosión de fuego a su alrededor, calcinando a esas bestias y capturando a uno de ellos mediante el entierro de su espada en el estómago. 

 

—¿Y tú qué carajos eres? —interrogó Seth, sin embargo solo recibió una sonrisa de este, desvaneciendo en el aire como si fuese polvo.

 

Lighthroot desplegó sus blancas alas y las agitó levantando polvo y cenizas al aire, volando rápidamente hasta el desconocido con intención de atravesar su pecho con el ataque.

 

El enmascarado con el movimiento de su mano hizo que se desvanezcan los animales, causando un grito desgarrador de sus gargantas, cuando despejó el camino, observó al ángel deslizándose en el campo embistiendo una espada de maná e impactando contra su cuerpo, pero sin clavar el arma, ya que el desconocido fue capaz de anular el hechizo. Sin embargo la fuerza le obligó a retroceder unos centímetros y quebrar el piso en un intento de mantenerse en pie. Con solo mantener esa cercanía, a Azrael le invadió el temor, tenía el sentimiento de estar cerca de la muerte. 

 

Era incapaz de tener un contacto visual con ese tipo, pero era innegable que le estaba mirando a pesar de esa máscara que no dejaba revelar su identidad o rasgos propios. 

 

—Aléjate de mi, traidor —sentenció con una tremenda frialdad el hombre de la máscara. 

 

Dicho esto, provocó una oleada de energía alrededor de su cuerpo, la cual Azrael esquivó gracias a sus —torpes, pero veloces— reflejos, quedando detrás del hombre en cuestión. 

 

Seth a lo lejos capturó al enemigo, creando una gruesa pared de cristal rojo en el perímetro que acabó por encerrarlo. Él ha hecho esto después de tocar el suelo y hacer fluir su sangre hasta el suelo del enemigo, manipulando la y cristalizando el material con rapidez. Sin embargo, no parecía que fuese a soportar mucho tiempo, ya que de inmediato comenzaron a aparecer grietas donde fluía la energía oscura proveniente del interior.

 

           —Azrael, nos vamos —ordenó el demonio—. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo podré retenerlo.

 

           —¡No voy a dejar a los demás aquí! —explicó el ángel, preparando sus alas para volar nuevamente— Al menos debo sacar de aquí a Rui. 

 

           —¡Todos están muertos! —le gritó— Pierdes el tiempo si quieres salvarlos, preocúpate de tu vida primero.

 

Solo ignoró la voz del demonio, él debía ir a buscar al chico antes de que algo malo pasará, eso dictaba su instinto protector. Después de ver que Seth estaba brindándole una salida, decidió seguir sus instrucciones pero no seguir sus condiciones. Hasta que sintió una fría presencia a su lado, el aliento tan gélido como la muerte que acecha en busca de una víctima indefensa. 

 

Lamentablemente el escogido fue el Lighthroot. 

 

Ambos hacían lo posible por moverse y escapar lo más rápido posible del predador, pero sus cuerpos habían sido congelados en el tiempo, aunque sus conciencias seguían despiertas y alerta, percibiendo hasta la última sensación. Para que luego una caricia se haga presente en su ala derecha, parecida a un suave beso depositado en las plumas. Luego se convierte en una amarga sensación de intenso dolor. Estaba imposibilitado a soltar algún grito ya que sus labios se encontraban sellados. 

 

De manera lenta y tortuosa los tendones junto a los ligamentos se rompían poco a poco. A la vez que su propio hueso era dislocado gracias a que el hombre jalaba de esta parte hasta extraerla, el sonido de su miembro quebrándose daba repelús mientras que su piel se rompía debido a la gran fuerza aplicada. Dejando un vacío en su cuerpo acompañado de la debilidad, quería desmayarse, ya que su umbral del dolor ha rebasado el límite. 

 

           —No mereces estas alas —agregó y cargó el miembro bajo su brazo, observando de manera gustosa cómo Azrael automáticamente ha perdido sus fuerzas. 

 

Luego se acercó a Seth, con un aire de superioridad y diversión ante su desesperación

 

           —¿Te inquieta ver como el traidor se desangra? —la espalda de Azrael no dejaba de brotar el líquido, parecido a una pequeña fuente— Lo que he hecho es un castigo justo. 

 

El ojo amarillo del susodicho cambiaba de tonalidad, pasando de amarillo a rojo en cuestión de nada. La ira le consumía por completo, pero el extraño poder del enemigo hacía imposible moverse. 

 

           —Ese...poder… —escupió con dificultad— Tú fuiste quién se los...arrebató. 

 

Una pequeña risita se hizo presente, definitivamente el enmascarado se ha reído después de esa frase. Con su mano cubierta por el guante, tocó los labios del demonio inmovilizado. 

 

           —Tus habilidades me interesan ¿Me dejas darle un mejor uso? —preguntó. 

 

Hizo aparecer un collarín de maná, que se aferró al cuello del contrario, tenía unas púas que se clavaron en su carne de manera dolorosa, dejando caer la sangre por su piel. Él decidió apurarse con el procedimiento, ya que Seth lentamente movía su mano, estaba logrando romper el hechizo que le retiene. 

 

Susurró palabras que el otro no logró leer, parecía haber susurrado algo en una lengua muerta. Después de haberlo perforado, escapaba un aura color rojo proveniente de las heridas, parecido a dejar un grifo de agua abierto. Lentamente el demonio perdía su vitalidad, intentando mantenerse consciente a pesar del sueño que venía. 

 

El desconocido succiona esta aura que entraba bajo la máscara de manera complacida hasta satisfacerse. Luego de esto, chasqueó sus dedos deshaciendo el hechizo haciendo que ambos impactan el suelo como un peso muerto, Azrael estaba en estado de shock, no dejaba de quejarse y gritar, además de llorar. Su respiración era irregular debido al intenso dolor mientras que Seth quedó dormido en medio del lugar.

 

Se sentía incapacitado para decir algo que no sean gemidos de dolor, estaba abrumado. Su campo de visión era limitado debido al constante peligro de desmayarse. Observando al hombre de botas negras con un pequeño tacón caminando hasta el Zimmer con total tranquilidad, cargando con el ala arrancada, arrastrando sus ligamentos y ensuciando con polvo estos mismo.

 

«No puede ser...»

 

          —¿Tiene sentido que sigas aferrándose a la vida de esa manera? —Preguntó, sin voltearse— Deja de ser tan patético.

 

          —¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —le interrogó Azrael con dificultad, sus mejillas están húmedas con su sufrimiento.

 

          —Es simple —le respondió, para luego acercarse a él. Su tono de voz es demandante— Quiero ver como todo lo que amas es destruido, no quiero matarte —Le tomó del cabello, observando cómo un hilo de sangre resbala de su mejilla izquierda— Si no, ya lo hubiese hecho. Matarte y dejar que huyas de mí es muy generoso. Prefiero ver como te retuerces y caes lentamente a la locura, después de ver que todo el mundo te ha dado la espalda. 

 

          —¿Qué es lo que ganas haciendo eso? 

 

          —La satisfacción de verte caer una y otra vez... —hizo una pausa— es muy divertida. Lo que más me divierte es que no podrás hacer nada para evitar tu destino. 

 

La frialdad de estas palabras es impresionante, soltar esa clase de comentario usando una tonalidad rebosante de simpatía aterraba de sobremanera. 

 

          —No puedes hacer nada para evitar lo que viene, así que haz lo que quieras —en su tono, abundaba la confianza. Era como si le hablara a alguien que ha conocido desde hace años. Una extraña cercanía—. Mi nombre es Rune, así se llama la persona que mueve los hilos de tu destino como si fueras un muñeco de trapo. 

 

Siguió su caminata en paz, escuchando como el ángel hacía lo posible para ponerse de pie e ir tras él. Haciendo que suelte una ligera risa que fue audible para la víctima. Azrael logró ponerse de pie y seguirle a un paso lento, entre náuseas y tambaleos.

 

Rune llegó hasta la ventana del Halle y subió con un salto para entrar por la misma ventana que ha sido burlada hace unos momentos.

 

Azrael empezó a correr y creó unos peldaños con su magia de proyección. Debido a su intranquilidad junto al incesante dolor, los objetos parpadean de manera intermitente, como si fueran a quebrarse en cualquier momento. En más de una vez el ángel de tropezó, quedando a medio camino o a punto de impactar contra el suelo, muriendo en el intento. A estas alturas, la necesidad de proteger a su “hijo” era el combustible que le permitía movilizarse. 

 

Por otra parte, Rui estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando amargamente, apoyado en una pared trizada, pero era la más firme del lugar. Este al mismo tiempo abrazaba sus piernas, esperando a que su creador llegue y le consuele, estaba aterrado y tomando el regalo de Adrián —un bastón de metal de un tamaño mediano, que no posee nada llamativo— entre sus dedos. Cuando escuchó unos pasos en el lugar tenía las esperanzas de encontrarse con esos ojos celestes que le llenan de tranquilidad junto a ese perfume que le obliga a caer en un dulce sueño. De modo que rápidamente escondió el regalo para recibir a su creador.

 

Pero lo único que encontró en el lugar fue a ese curioso hombre enmascarado y encapuchado entrando como si nada.

 

          —¿Quién eres? —preguntó Rui de manera ingenua, sin dejar de mirarlo. 

 

Rune miró hacia la dirección en cuestión, parecía que no iba a responder. Pero soltó estas palabras: 

 

          —Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No crees? —le preguntó. 

 

La confusión rebosaba en el rostro del pequeño, ya que jamás ha visto a ese hombre cruzar su camino como para justificar esta frase.

 

          —¿Le gustaría ser mi amigo? —le sonrió el chico de ojos color durazno— No parece ser mala persona —este secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su ropa. Sus ojos estaban hinchados después de llorar. 

 

          —Claro —le respondió con un tono amigable—, de todos modos no será la última vez que nos veamos. 

 

La sonrisa de Rui se desvaneció después de ver a Azrael entrar por la ventana, su ropa tenía una mezcla de sangre y suciedad mientras que su rostro tenía múltiples heridas. Verlo en esa situación daba impresión de que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, rápidamente corrió a su rescate. Abrazándolo de manera firme y sosteniendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos. 

 

           —¡Azrael! —exclamó, pues estaba desesperado— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó, para luego tararear una dulce canción de cuna que lentamente regenera los tejidos dañados. El Lighthroot observó como Rune se acercaba peligrosamente al Stein.

 

           —¡No lo hagas! —exclamó con dolor— Por favor… —este hizo lo posible por levantarse, a pesar de que Rui quería retenerlo para tratar sus heridas. 

 

           —Señor Rune, no se acerque al Stein. Es peligroso —le advirtió—, usted podría lastimarse. 

 

           —Tu ingenuidad es increíble, pequeño. 

 

Solo un pequeño toque entre el dedo y el Stein bastó para que se contamine la piedra milenaria, pasando de un color limpio y transparentado a uno opaco. Apenas esa transformación ocurrió, se hizo presente un grito ensordecedor en el salón junto a sus alrededores, un aullido parecido al que da alguien que está siendo torturado de manera intensa, como cuando está participando de un desollamiento. Este es el “Lamento de Seele”

 

Rui intentó correr para alejar al hombre de la reliquia, sin embargo su brazo fue jalado hasta caer sobre su creador. Cada segundo, el grito se volvía más insoportable y destructor, provocando el estallido de las ventanas. Transmitiendo pesar en el corazón de ambos ángeles, donde se deseaba poder clavar un cuchillo en su propia garganta, arrancar sus propios ojos para luego dejar las cuencas vacías, tragar veneno y sentir como sus órganos se queman para luego lentamente perder la consciencia. 

 

Las lágrimas corrían por los rostros de los ángeles que seguían con vida, estos no sabían porque el agua salía de sus ojos ni la razón de ese horrible sentimiento. Estaban perdidos, confundidos y ahogados en un mar de fuertes emociones que jamás han percibido. 

 

No sabían el porqué del llanto, pero era incontrolable. Azrael contenía a Rui por medio del abrazo para que no se dañe a sí mismo tal como los demás, susurrando frases tranquilizadoras al oído e intentando distraerlo, quienes han oído ese sonido querían dejar de escucharlo, aunque el coste sea perder la vida. 

 

«¡Haz que pare!»

 

Este pensamiento habitaba en la cabeza de la mayoría de las personas, nublado su mente y convirtiéndola en un sonido parecido al de una televisión descompuesta.

 

Cuando el Stein se volvió completamente negro, el grito desapareció dejando un silencio atemorizante, casi total. Sin embargo el pequeño Lightrooth observó cómo su creador creó un escudo con su maná, al parecer él había reunido sus fuerzas para crear esta defensa que les rodeó con tal de protegerlos.

 

Rune ya había desaparecido, obviamente no de quedaría a presenciar esto si su vida vaya a correr riesgo, mientras que el pequeño se encontraba en medio de los brazos de Azrael, siendo mimado.

 

         —¿Ya terminó? —interrogó.

 

         —No te separes de mí —sentenció Azrael, sujetándolo con fuerza. En medio de un llanto doloroso. 

 

         —E-Está bien —balbuceó. 

 

Un grito aún más fuerte se hizo presente, la culminación del “Lamento de Seele”, siendo capaz de derrumbar el Zimmer debido a la intensidad al mismo tiempo que la reliquia estalló en miles de pedazos, dispersandose y llegando hasta el cielo. Con esto se mostró un brillo intenso que les obligó a cerrar los ojos por el destello.

 

En ese instante escucharon un montón de gritos, provenían de ángeles y animales que se estaban desintegrando con la energía liberada debido a que no lograron refugiarse a tiempo. Muchos se han suicidado minutos antes de la culminación, ya que no soportaron tal presión emocional después de que se desestabilice el Stein. Los que han logrado soportar el llanto del Seele —el alma de la reliquia— ahora tenían una dolorosa muerte, siendo quemados en vida propia. Haciendo sus pieles sudar sangre y carbonizando de manera inmediata. Haciendo que el territorio que antes estaba cubierto de llamas y ceniza, se vuelva polvo y escombros.

 

Ahora mismo, ambos jóvenes escuchaban los alaridos desesperados de quienes fueron sus amigos y compañeros. Se han salvado, pero ahora deben ser testigos del «Precio por sobrevivir». Rui se deshizo con un llanto desgarrador en el hueco de su pecho, rogando para que la magia de Azrael no le traicione en este momento y también sean víctima del «Lamento de Seele», que es mejor conocido como “El armagedón” en otras palabras. 

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Un gato blanco, muy afelpado y de tamaño regular dormía acostado en el regazo de Adrián, que vigilaba los demás universos mediante su pantalla holográfica. 

 

           —Trabajas demasiado, Adrián —mencionó el felino, bostezando. 

 

           —Tú eres quien duerme demasiado —le respondió Adrián, rascando la cabeza del gato. 

 

          —¿Qué puedes esperar de un gato? —preguntó. 

 

Sus ojos eran rosados, con unas pupilas que tienen figura de corazón. De modo que miró al dios de la sabiduría para observar su expresión, estaba demasiado serio, pero está vez era más de lo normal. Definitivamente ha pasado algo grave, ya que de esa faceta pasó a la sorpresa. 

 

          —Ai —mencionó Adrián— Por favor trae a Klein y a Alan —Dada la seriedad del tono que usó su hermano mayor, el felino no se atrevió a preguntar el porqué.

 

Entonces, tan pronto se bajó del regazo de Weiss. Tomó la forma de un chico de no más de catorce años de edad, con cabello blanco y corto. Su cuerpo es término medio, ni tan delgado ni tan grueso, la característica que más resalta en su cuerpo eran las orejas y cola blanca que tiene. Este comenzó a correr, llamando a los dioses que faltaban. 

 

          —¡Klein! ¡Alan! —exclamó por los pasillos— ¡Adrián nos quiere en el Hall! 

 

Un hombre de aspecto sombrío se hizo presente, su cabello negro y largo es amarrado por medio de una coleta, sus ojos azules como el mar tienen ojeras dado a que no ha dormido lo suficiente. Manteniendo una expresión perezosa, que representa el cansancio en persona.

 

          —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alan, caminando y viendo cómo Ai entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. 

 

          —¡Acaba de ocurrir algo fatal! —soltó con preocupación, viendo cómo Klein corría al encuentro, chocando con ellos. 

 

Originalmente son siete dioses mayores: Sabiduría, destrucción, inframundo, amor, terror, angustia y justicia. Sin embargo, este último ha desaparecido junto a angustia, cosa que preocupa a la división Aliez tras desconocer el paradero de ambos.

 

Klein corrió donde su mellizo, Adrián. Ambos poseían un tipo de comunicación extraña, pero agradable. Les bastaba con mirar a los ojos al otro para saber qué tormento tiene en su corazón o averiguar si tiene problemas, ya que su presencia demuestra un aura extraña que solo ellos pueden percibir. Ahora mismo Klein logró leer a su hermano como si fuese un libro, podía observar la impotencia a pesar de que sus ojos están vendados, la culpa junto a su angustia. 

 

           —Que puedo decir —dijo Adrián—. Soy un imbécil —se lamentó. 

 

Proyectó el momento donde el planeta Aether se destruyó en miles de pedazos, ahora no es nada más que piedras flotantes en medio del espacio. Además de mostrar la captura del hombre enmascarado que le ha estado dando pesadillas estos años, como si fuese la aguja que hiere su consciencia: Rune.

 

           —No digas eso, todos nos hemos esforzado para buscar a Rune. Pero aún así él le ha robado el poder del tiempo a Ciro… —intentó justificarse Abschuss— Y quién sabe, tal vez Gwen y Boris fueron sus víctimas.

 

           —Es demasiado, incluso para nosotros. Perfectamente puede esconderse en cualquier lugar como una rata y reaparecer cuando quiera —Ai Rein estaba apenado, evidenciando su sentir con sus orejas caídas.

 

           —Si Izanami te ha encargado Aliez es porque eres capaz de manejarlo. Como dijo Ai, ese tipo es demasiado escurridizo —soltó Alan, con su tono sombrío

 

           —Insisto, debemos pedir ayuda a Quark —soltó Klein—. No sé porqué Ciro insiste en mantener en secreto la desaparición de Izanami. Tenemos que reportar lo sucedido antes de que esto pase a mayores. 

 

           —Ciro ha dicho que debemos mantener en secreto su desaparición, ya que la buscará por su cuenta. Quiere que la imagen de Izanami se mantenga imponente e intacta —le explicó Adrián. 

 

           —Debemos decirles la verdad —insistió Abschuss. 

 

           —Debemos seguir el mandato de Ciro, Adrián ya tiene suficientes problemas como para que también los demás le culpen por la desaparición —Alan Verängsti le miraba fijamente— No actúes por tu cuenta como lo hizo Vermilion Verwüs. 

 

           —No soy tan impulsivo —se quejó. 

 

Una lechuza ha entrado por la ventana de la habitación, cargaba una carta en su pata. Este fue y la depositó dicho objeto en la cabeza de Adrián. Luego la tomó y observó el sello hecho con cera roja, transmitiendo que ha ocurrido algo importante que amerita una reunión con las diosas supremas.

 

           —¿Una reunión? —preguntó Alan observando la carta, para luego bostezar por el cansancio.

 

           —Estaba esperando la carta, de hecho, ha demorado —soltó Adrián de manera pausada, observando primero su reloj de bolsillo para luego mirar a Klein—, regresaremos pronto. 

 

Caminaron hacia la habitación compartían, Klein no parecía contento con lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Siempre mantenía la misma expresión cuando ocurría una reunión de este tipo, sus brazos cruzados mostrando un leve enojo. Mientras que Adrián acomodaba lentillas de color celeste sobre sus ojos, desnudándose y dejando caer su ropa al suelo. Capturando la mirada de su hermano al exponer su piel blanca como la leche. 

 

En el momento donde Adrián cogió la ropa que usaría para la ocasión, sintió las manos de Klein en su cintura, además de los labios de su amado posados en su hombro. 

 

          —¿De verdad no te molesta tener que hacer esto? —le susurró al oído, era capaz de sentir la preocupación en su tono— Me cuesta creer que seas capaz de llegar a este extremo.

 

Quería ser sincero, le desagrada hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero no deseaba desobedecer a su superior, no después de toda la culpa que le ha hecho sentir tras años de acoso. Si le decía a Klein la verdad, sabía que actuaría por su cuenta en un intento de convencer a Ciro o a los demás de que esto no es necesario. 

 

«Todo muere gracias a ti...»

 

No, él tiene que hacer esto ya que no iba a permitir que se cumpla lo de ese sueño que ha tenido. Sobre sus hombros carga con un rol importantísimo, además del dolor, la felicidad y las esperanzas de muchas personas. Él debe de remendar el peor error que ha hecho:

 

«Vivir»

 

          —Tu ya sabes, yo haré lo necesario para resolver este problema. Así que no me molesta —le sonrió, en un intento de brindar la tranquilidad de su pareja.

 

Usó las ropas y aplicó perfume de gardenias sobre ella, tomó una peluca de color rubia platinada bastante larga para dejarla en su cabeza, así después con un cepillo la peinó de manera delicada. 

 

Un vestido blanco, largo que llegaba hasta el suelo con bordes dorados, las mangas de igual manera eran largas solo para decorar, debajo de las prendas estaba usando un sostén que simulaba el pecho de una mujer no tan desarrollado que era cubierto por la tela, además de unos tacones altos que le agregan cierta estatura. En sus labios se deslizaba un labial de un color no muy llamativo, que le daba apariencia natural.

 

«Quiero resolver todo, no importa el precio ni los medios»

 

Klein suspiró de manera amorosa, dejando de manera cuidadosa una corona de oro con incrustación de zafiros sobre la cabeza de Adrián, que era cubierta por un ligero velo. 

 

Después de esto, ambos caminaron hasta un portal que creó Klein. Haciendo aparición en un panteón, parecían estar en una nave espacial. Al frente de ellos habían cuatro tronos, cada uno con su propio estandarte y colores. Todo esto bajo una cúpula de cristal que proyecta lo inmenso que es el espacio con sus estrellas, galaxias, entre otras cosas. 

Tres bellas mujeres estaban a los lados de Adrián, siendo respectivamente las diosas de Qwasar, Hidra y Lepta. 

 

Cada una caminaba a su respectivo trono, con los colores que les caracterizan, los cuatro universos existentes. El sonido de sus tacones hacía eco en el lugar, siendo observados por muchas personas: Sabios, dirigentes, dioses mayores, menores, criaturas de muchos tipos. Personas de alta importancia en sus respectivos mundos.

 

A su lado izquierdo estaba «Qwasar», una mujer de voluptuoso busto y caderas, alta, con un cabello corto de color negro además de una piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos son plateados mientras que sus labios son grandes y carnosos de tonalidad rosada. Usando una corona de plata con incrustado de diamante junto a un vestido negro con detalles de plata, esta le sonrió a Adrián de manera amable debajo de su velo. 

 

A su derecha se encontraba «Hidra» esta posee un cabello verde medio largo y ojos del mismo color, su piel morena y labios finos de tonalidad verde. Su rostro es redondo y dulce, cubierto por un velo verdoso. Mientras que su cuerpo es atractivo. A pesar de todo, sus ojos son altaneros y crueles al mismo tiempo que carga una corona de bronce con esmeraldas sobre su cabeza.

 

«Lepta» se encontraba al lado de «Hidra» por otra parte ella tiene un cabello anaranjado largo y trenzado con ojos violeta. Un rostro precioso resguardado por el velo color violeta al igual que su vestido y acompañado por una bella sonrisa formada por sus labios finos.

 

Las cuatro diosas supremas del Multiverso presentes en el mismo lugar. Cada una sentada en un trono que comparte los colores que viste. 

 

Adrián debía dar las palabras de bienvenida al ser la supuesta hermana mayor. 

 

       —Yo, Izanami —pronunció con una voz femenina— Diosa de la extensión «Aliez» y representando a mi división. Les doy una cordial bienvenida a cada uno de los presentes a la asamblea invocada por Alyssa, diosa de Qwasar. 

 

La susodicha decidió tomar la palabra, observando a la audiencia. 

 

       —Bien es sabido que nosotras trabajamos para complacer sus deseos. Siempre ponemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo con tal de ver como ustedes rebosan de alegría, disfrutando de los universos y de sus extensiones —les sonrió—. Además de enviar nuestra protección para ustedes —hizo una pausa—, sin ustedes… Nada sería posible.

 

Hidra miraba a Adrián usando el reojo, se notaba cierto misterio en esa acción. Así que tendría que preguntarle después de la asamblea.

 

        —Sin embargo hay un tema que últimamente nos ha preocupado de sobremanera —prosiguió, capturando la atención de Weiss— La existencia de los dioses paganos. 

 

Los dioses paganos son seres incorpóreos en ocasiones, ya que en otros casos simplemente no existen. No han sido reconocidos ni creados por ningún dios, así que no se les atribuye ningún tipo de credibilidad. 

 

Ellos se alimentan de la fe de las personas, a veces de su vitalidad, de su sangre, entre otras cosas. Son incapaces de manifestarse de manera física, pero pueden marcar su presencia en los sueños de las personas, influenciar sus pensamientos. Su poder es proporcional a la fe o tributos que reciban de sus seguidores, así como pueden desaparecer si es que nadie confía en ellos. 

 

        —Los dioses paganos ciegan a los hombres —se lamentaba Alyssa— les impide ver la verdad, que confíen en nosotras… Eso nos duele, ustedes ya lo saben. Mi llamado es para que intenten persuadir a los perdidos o a quienes buscan un camino diferente, deben de mostrarles la verdad. 

 

        —Qwasar —mencionó Lepta— ¿Acaso en tu universo abundan esta clase de criaturas? —preguntó. 

 

        —Esos despreciables seres están en todas partes, Yuri —escupió Alyssa— tal vez tengas que buscar un poco más y erradicar esa peste. 

 

Una constante disputa existía entre Yuri y Alyssa, claro que se trataban bien a los ojos del público, pero era inevitable tener ciertas indirectas de desprecio que solo ellas entendían. Una faceta que Adrián ni siquiera hubiese imaginado. 

 

Quería tranquilizarse, pues la mirada de Hidra le incomodaba, así que con su audición buscó a Klein, esperando poder oír su voz y ubicarlo entre el público. Dando una leve sonrisa después de sentir su aroma, esperando no ser descubierto. 

 

Un grito perturbó el tranquilo ambiente que les rodeaba, provenía del exterior del recinto llamando la atención de todos. Haciendo que los dioses mayores de inmediato se pongan en guardia, incluyendo a Abschuss que extrajo sus dos pistolas, buscando la amenaza para dispararle en la cabeza. 

 

Todos habían guardado un silencio mortal, al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a las diosas —y Adrián— para protegerlas. 

 

Lo inesperado era que la amenaza era una proyección al centro del lugar. Mostrando a Rune cubierto con su máscara y la misma ropa de siempre. Su semblante parecía tranquilo, cosa que hizo hervir de rabia a los guardianes del lugar. Preguntándose cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar.

 

        —Rune… —se quejó Adrián en voz baja y con un gesto de odio, sin dejar de mirar al susodicho. 

 

        —¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Hidra, sorprendida y aterrada al mismo tiempo. 

 

        —Algo así —le respondió con su ceño fruncido. 

 

         —Lamento la interrupción, Alyssa y Yuri —se disculpó fingiendo la culpa—. Pero creo que podrían tener una pelea de niñas malcriadas más tarde. Hay asuntos más importantes que tratar antes de preocuparse del libre albedrío que les dieron a las personas. 

 

La multitud estaba confundida, no sabían qué era lo que pasaba exactamente a excepción de Klein, que ya conocía la situación actual. 

 

         —Si solo querían que las personas adoren solo a ustedes. ¿No sería más simple programarlos para que solo les rindan culto a ustedes?

 

         —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Interrogó Adrián, haciendo lo posible por no dejar salir su voz masculina. 

 

         —Sabía que estarías aquí, Aliez —este cargaba una carta de As entre sus dedos, su tono de voz mostraba compasión— ¿“Qué es lo que quiero”? Pues muchas cosas, demasiadas como para nombrar cada una de ellas. 

 

Él se levantó de su asiento, para luego mostrar un libro con tapa dorada, bastante gordo. Haciendo que los ojos de la supuesta diosa de Aliez se abran de manera sorprendida. 

 

         —Me sorprende que usted no haya anunciado la pérdida del libro de su universo, cuánta negligencia de su parte.

 

         —Izanami, explica por qué ese hombre tiene el libro de Aliez —ordenó Qwasar, que parecía a punto de colapsar por el enojo.

 

         —El libro no es de tanta importancia, señorita Alyssa. 

 

         —Básicamente has secuestrado mi universo —rebobinó con rabia— ¿Cuál es tu fin? ¿Buscas algo a cambio? 

 

         —Antes que otra cosa, me gustaría sacar a la luz algunos secretos turbulentos que esconden entre ustedes. Muchas personas confían en ustedes y aún así no son del todo transparentes, eso me da asco. Pensar que ustedes son las responsables de cuidar tantas vidas… Estoy seguro que mi dios haría un mejor trabajo que ustedes —se cruzó de brazos— Ustedes son solo modelos sin cerebro, bien vestidas, elegantes y carismáticas. Pero hay alguien que decide por ustedes, las cosas que dicen son solo un guión escrito por alguien más. Les dicen las pautas que deben mencionar, es más. Me atrevería a decir que una de ustedes no es quien aparenta ser. 

 

Adrián trago duro, al parecer él ha descubierto su personaje. Rune lanzaba bombazos a diestra y siniestra ¿Serían dirigidos a él? No estaba seguro, pero todo lo que dijo ha encajado de manera tenebrosa. 

 

Ciro le entregaba los guiones de cada palabra que tenía que decir, pues debía aparentar ser la hermana del dios del tiempo. Además de copiar su personalidad y acceder a cierta información de su vida, teniendo un control total de esa información junto a una impecable actuación. Este lo ha hecho sorprendentemente bien durante tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo pudo alguien darse cuenta del engaño? ¿Será que alguien externo ha escupido esta información? 

 

¿Es seguro seguir en su templo? Probablemente vayan a iniciar una investigación o traerán guardias para mantener la seguridad de las diosas y sus creaciones.

 

Cruzó la mirada con Klein, percibiendo el terror de ambos. Ya no podían seguir manteniendo el engaño. 

 

        —¿Pasa algo, Aliez? —preguntó el hombre— La notó nerviosa, en ningún momento mis palabras se han referido a usted. 

 

«Ciro, esto se ha acabado.»

 

       —No es nada, solo estoy un poco mareada —sonrió Adrián, disimulando y ganando la mirada de las tres diosas restantes. 

 

       —Usted solo dice patrañas ¿Cómo se atreve a dudar de las mujeres que tiene ante sus ojos —soltó un guardián de Lepta— ¡Gracias a ellas usted está con vida!

 

Muchas personas comenzaron a quejarse gracias a esa interrupción, manteniendo una fe en las diosas que acaban de ser desprestigiadas. 

 

        —¿Abrir tus ojos cegados por la estupidez para ti son “patrañas”? —suspiró Rune— Entonces no sé porqué me di la molestia de brindarte la duda. ¿Eres seguidor de Karin debido a que puedes sentir su presencia en tu corazón o solo porque te han dicho que debes creer en ella? —con esas palabras, ciertas personas han empezado a cuestionarse, haciendo una gran discusión entre los presentes— Qué fácil es lavar sus cerebros ¿Cómo saben que ellas les han dado la vida? 

 

        —¡Silencio! —exclamó Hidra, agotada de todo esto— ¡Vete de una vez antes de que empiece a crear una persecución! 

 

«Es peligroso buscar a ese hombre, con el libro de Aliez… Si entras al universo, entras en su juego.» 

 

Pensó Klein, luego chasqueó su lengua. 

 

«Si dudan de mí, no tendremos ningún seguro lugar donde ir. Cómo ellos no disponen de alguien que pueda leer el libro de Aliez, solo podemos ir a ese universo y escondernos. Aunque nos encontraremos tarde o temprano con Rune si es que puede seguir manipulando las escrituras»

 

Es como si Rune quisiera tener a los dioses mayores en su retorcido juego, era obvio que la identidad de Izanami está puesta en la mira después de esas palabras. Es cuestión de tiempo para que sean descubiertos o digan la verdad por sí mismos. 

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Rui abrió sus ojos con cansancio, sintiendo el aroma a Azrael que todavía le rodeaba en sus brazos. Siendo abrazado y estando acurrucado contra su pecho, el escudo aún estaba activo y ambos parecían haber salido ilesos de la situación. Sus ojos de color durazno examinaban el lugar, un cuarto con dos camas que se veía amigable, no tenía muchos muebles. Constaba de solo un ropero, mesas de noche y una ventana que les mostraba el espacio junto a los destellos de las estrellas. 

 

          —¿Azrael? —preguntó Rui, moviendo al ángel. 

 

Le tocó el rostro de manera suave, acariciándole con su dedo hasta que el contrario pudo despertar, aunque estaba con mareos. 

 

          —¿Rui? —preguntó con debilidad— ¿Dónde estamos?  

 

Observó el lugar donde estaban y deshizo el escudo, respirando de manera agitada. 

 

         —No lo sé, cuando desperté estábamos aquí —mencionó.

 

Las heridas de Azrael ya han sanado gracias al canto de Rui, pero al parecer el dolor permanecía en su espalda. La ropa de los ángeles posee en ocasiones la espalda descubierta o un agujero en la zona para permitir la movilidad de las alas cuando lo necesiten.

 

En ese momento, la puerta se ha abierto, mostrando a Dorian con una expresión de preocupación, sorprendiendo a los dos ángeles. Él rápidamente ha entrado para abrazarlos y darles consuelo. 

 

           —Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo —mencionó durante el abrazo, escuchando como los dos ángeles intentaban no romper en llanto—  Todo está bien ¿Sí? Ahora están a salvo. Estamos en el interior del Pollux. 

 

Pollux es la nave intergaláctica de Aether, posee una alta tecnología para movilizarse entre las galaxias y universos además de un amplio número de navegantes. Suele usarse cuando Dorian realiza un viaje o expedición a algún lugar bastante lejano, en compañía de las personas con altos cargos. Asura siempre les ha comentado cosas sobre el Pollux, diciendo que es como su segunda casa. 

 

Caminaron hasta uno de los salones, parecía ser un comedor, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre o intención de comer. Pero si de beber mucho líquido, pues la resequedad de sus gargantas era increíblemente dolorosa. 

 

Intentaron relajarse gracias a la compañía de Dorian, pero esto les fue imposible. No podían evitar recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido, también notaron como Führer estaba ansioso por preguntar.

 

            —¿Así que fueron testigos del Lamento de Seele? —preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de ambos— No cualquiera es capaz de contar esa hazaña, deberían de estar orgullosos —les sonrió. 

 

            —A mí… me hubiese gustado morir —soltó Rui, llamando la atención de los dos—. Cuando ocurrió el Lamento de Seele… me sentí, extraño —desvió su mirada—, sentí que mi corazón pesaba demasiado, un vacío terrible —empezó a sujetar con fuerza su vaso— mientras que escuchaba gritos en mi cabeza, no fuí capaz de entender qué era lo que decían. Solo sé que se mezclaban con gritos de los demás mientras… —tragó su propia saliva, al parecer estaba apunto de llorar también— “Morían”.

 

            —Es normal, Seele fue una persona hace mucho tiempo —respondió Azrael—. Él es tan poderoso que incluso es capaz de afectar a las personas que le rodean, en el momento donde explotó. Liberó al ambiente su dolor haciendo que ustedes puedan sentirlo, quién escucha su llanto hace locuras debido a la oleada de sentimientos. Muchos suelen lastimarse para evadir el llanto o incluso quitarse la vida. 

 

           —Eres muy inteligente, Azrael —le halaga Dorian— No por nada eres nuestro As. 

 

           —Solo… ¿Quedamos nosotros? —preguntó Rui. 

 

La mirada acongojada de Führer respondía esa duda de una manera cruel. Se notaba que debía decir la verdad, aunque esta fuese demasiado dolorosa para enfrentarla

 

            —Cuando llegamos, solo estaban ustedes, flotando en medio del espacio. Ni siquiera habían huesos de ángeles, todo era un desastre, quedó completamente inhabitable e irreparable.

 

            —En otras palabras —interrumpió Rui— ¿Ya no tenemos a donde ir? 

 

            —Nos quedaremos aquí, iremos a Kepler para construir un nuevo cristal, lo traeremos y vamos a crear un mundo nuevo —le contestó— Pero para hacer eso, nosotros dependemos de ustedes dos, son muy importantes.

 

Rui no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, pues él adora sentirse importante. Aunque obviamente Aether no sería lo mismo, pues a su modo de ver, las personas que vivían en ese lugar eran mucho más valiosas que la tierra en sí. No sería lo mismo, pero al menos podrían asentarse en un lugar fijo, no como ahora que están atrapados en esa nave. 

 

            —¿Prometen que nos van a ayudar?

 

            —¡Sí! —exclamó de manera un poco más animada. Observando a Azrael que seguía sin parecer muy feliz con la decisión del hombre de alto rango.

 

Durante el resto de la tarde, Rui hizo lo posible por mejorar su humor y levantar el ánimo de Azrael. Aunque claro, a ninguno de los dos les dio frutos. La incertidumbre les invade de manera punzante, mientras que la culpa les apuñala una y otra vez, siendo capaces de percibir la mediocridad de sus actos. 

 

En el cuarto, Azrael observaba a Rui que estaba acostado en su cama, observando el regalo que le ha hecho Adrián cuando cumplió cinco años de edad. 

 

            —¿Lograste salvarlo? —le preguntó Azrael. 

 

            —Siempre lo tengo conmigo —respondió Rui— No esperaba que esto ocurriera pero, no me siento tranquilo sin él. 

 

            —Entiendo, iré a hablar con Führer—mencionó, acercándose  a la puerta—. Volveré enseguida.

 

Rui le miró con temor, no quería separarse de él y volver a estar solo, al menos no por ahora. Quería quejarse, pero sabía que había cosas que no entendería por ahora o temas demasiado delicados, así que intentaba resignarse. Hasta que sintió como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos con familiaridad, levantando su mirada y observando los dulces ojos de Azrael, que demostraban cariño y protección. Haciendo que su corazón de manera automática se calme. 

 

               —Recuerda lo que nos dijo hace unas horas, ahora estamos a salvo. 

 

               —Tienes razón —se rió el joven. 

 

               —Intenta relajarte, no creo que él pueda saber dónde estamos. 

 

Rápidamente se alejó para no demorar en su junta, dándole una última mirada suavizada a su creación, para luego retirarse. 

 

De inmediato Rui se tumbó en la cama, estando agotado mientras observaba la barra de metal que no supera los quince centímetros de longitud, no parecía tener algo especial. Podía recordar el día en el que Adrián le ha regalado aquel objeto como si hubiese sido ayer. 

 

Ha repasado una y otra vez por toda su extensión, sin entender aún a lo que se refería. 

 

«Este objeto puede ser lo que tú quieras que sea, una vez decidas su forma según la necesidad que tengas. Va a adquirir esa apariencia por mucho tiempo hasta que se destruya.»

 

Esas fueron sus palabras después de darle el objeto, dejando alucinado al pequeño. Desde ese día no se ha separado de ese pequeño bastón, usándolo de muchas maneras, pero nunca de la manera correcta. 

 

            —“Se transformará según mi necesidad” —repitió, sin entender. 

 

Le resultaba frustrante el hecho de que no entienda el significado de frases tan básicas. Encima eran rebuscadas, pero ¿A qué se refería? ¿Cuál sería esa necesidad? ¿Realmente tiene una necesidad?

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Por otra parte, Azrael estaba siendo interrogado por Dorian. En medio de su habitación, estaban en una mesa y cada uno con una respectiva taza de té, galletas y una tetera. Todo era de una porcelana fina de color blanco con detalles celestes, mientras que eran rodeados por una atmósfera de tranquilidad. A pesar de que el serafín no se encontraba cómodo en la situación, pues él no ha tocado ni un bocado. Ya que su estómago se encontraba anudado gracias a la tensión que ha sentido. 

 

         —Me gustaría poder describir su rostro, pero llevaba una máscara —respondió apenado—. 

 

Los recuerdos regresaron a su mente, volviendo a percibir la extraña sensación de estar conviviendo con la muerte. El contrario fue capaz de percibir esto, mordiendo su labio inferior al no saber exactamente cómo consolarlo. 

 

          —Viste demasiadas cosas hace unas horas… —suspiró— “Seres de cuernos” y “seres con antenas” —repasó—, jamás he visto que lleven esas cosas en su cabeza. 

 

          —Dorian —mencionó— ¿Un ángel…? —se interrumpió a sí mismo, recordando el rostro de Seth. Ese ojo de un color amarillo que le hacía pensar en Zenith junto a ese parche— Un ángel no puede revivir ¿Verdad? 

 

          —¿A qué te refieres? —Dorian le ha morado con extrañeza, pues no entendía con exactitud a qué es lo que se refería. 

 

          —¿Usted recuerda a Lucifer Vi Dantelion? —le preguntó.

 

          —Claro que sí —le sonrió— ¿Cómo olvidar a ese niño que siempre te perseguía? En más de una ocasión pensé en darles mi bendición para que se unan en matrimonio —se rió, causando un leve sonrojo en Azrael— Es muy triste no saber su paradero, a pesar de su naturaleza Nephilim yo deseaba que él sí sea el heredero.

 

Dorian fue uno de las pocas personas que realmente le creyó a Azrael después de lo sucedido. Conformaba ese pequeño grupo que no confiaba en absoluto a Louis y quién decidió realizar una persecución en su contra después de su misteriosa desaparición. Lamentablemente el mentiroso se ha dado a la fuga días antes, haciendo imposible su captura.

 

             —Un hombre de cabello oscuro, un ojo similar al de Zenith y un extraño poder intentó salvarme de Rune —confesó— No quiero parecer un loco, pero su voz… ¡Era Lucifer! —exclamó— Debería de estar muerto después de tanto tiempo, lo sé. Pero era él, no tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas. 

             —¿Cabello negro dices? Nunca he visto a alguien con ese color —pensó— Es un color de cabello bastante raro ¿No crees? 

 

«Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Azrael»

 

             —Es posible que siga estando vivo a pesar de haber quedado atrapado en una dimensión desconocida —le respondió— No significa que haya revivido precisamente. Tal vez hizo algún pacto con un pagano. 

 

             —No creo que él sea capaz de hacer esa clase de cosas. Hay que ser idiota para hacer un pacto de ese tipo.

 

Dorian le miró de manera paternal, una sonrisa decoró su rostro al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en su hombro. 

 

             —Los libros que lees no tratan sobre el amor. 

 

             —¡Quería preguntar sobre eso también! —exclamó Azrael— He estado intentando investigar sobre las emociones, el amor y la desesperanza… ¡Pero ningún libro trata de estos temas, ni siquiera los que están en las secciones prohibidas! Y lo poco que he encontrado tiene conceptos que no entiendo. 

 

             —Es porque el amor no se estudia, se experimenta —le respondió— Eres uno de los pocos ángeles que son capaces de sentir esas cosas. Siéntete afortunado por tus dones.

 

             —¿Cómo se experimenta con el amor? —soltó sacando su bloc de notas junto a un lápiz para anotar los materiales. 

 

Dorian no dejaba de reír, para luego decirle: “Algún día entenderás”. 

 

Tras horas de charla, fue por un rato a las aguas termales que disponía la nave. Limpiando su cuerpo que ha sido maltratado, luego de esto él se fue hacia su habitación.

Encontrándose a Rui durmiendo acostado en su cama, desnudo entre las sábanas. Apenas puso un pie en el lugar, el sonido fue capaz de despertarlo. Estaba tenso al parecer además de tener un sueño ligero. 

 

             —Ya volviste —le sonrió Rui, tallando su ojo.

 

             —Perdón por haberte despertado —mencionó cerrando la puerta, para luego desabrochar sus pantalones. Dejando caer la prenda al suelo seguido de su camisa. Las recogió del suelo y dobló su ropa junto a la de Rui.

 

             —No importa, de todas maneras yo estaba dando vueltas en la cama. 

 

Se sentó a su lado para después acostarse al lado de Rui, viendo como este se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, tal como un cachorro buscando a su madre. 

 

             —Ahora, solo tenemos que disfrutar del viaje a Atlas —le sonrió, acariciándole de sus cabellos.

 

             —¿Cuando lleguemos a Atlas podremos reconstruir nuestro hogar? —Rui parecía complacido con esta información. 

 

             —Sí, pero tenemos que realizar un muy largo viaje para llegar a ese lugar. 

 

Rui aspiró el aroma y quedó dormido de manera casi inmediata, quería intentar cuidar a su creador si es que algo malo pasaba. Pero el cansancio junto a la tranquilidad que le otorga la presencia de Azrael le jugó en contra. 

 

Lo mismo ocurrió con el serafín mayor, pero con el pasar de las horas no logró seguir manteniéndose en guardia.

  
  


  
  
  


 

Con la aparición de aquel portal, los dos observaron cómo el espacio temblaba de manera similar a un lienzo siendo empujado por el viento. Era de un color negro tan intenso que la luz no era capaz de llenarle, como si estuviese a punto de absorber todo a su alrededor, definitivamente esto no era buena señal. El estado de alerta se activó para ambos. 

 

Por otra parte, el ambiente se ha congelado en el tiempo, incluyendo las llamaradas que consumían los escombros y ángeles que no lograron huir de las garras de los invasores. Los animales que buscaban resguardo han quedado estáticos en el cielo o en la tierra, al mismo tiempo que las plagas que intentaban comer la carne viva o muerta, igual que las manecillas de los relojes se hayan pausado. 

 

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Azrael, quién no entendía nada. Buscando una respuesta con el repaso de la escena.

 

Seth se puso en guardia, haciendo aparecer la misma espada roja de hace unos minutos. Si se le apreciaba de cerca, esta espada mantenía una especie de túbulos que se unen con la muñeca del hombre en cuestión y succionan la sangre de su cuerpo con un ritmo lento. Este procedimiento se veía doloroso, pero el portador parecía estar acostumbrado al amargo sentimiento de esas heridas, ya que ni siquiera se inmutó. 

 

—Quédate detrás de mí —ordenó Seth, sin mirarlo—, no sé qué es lo que va a salir de esa cosa.

 

Una abrumadora presencia se reveló debido a que esta salió del portal, se trataba de una persona vestida con un traje negro y brillante, su rostro cubierto con una máscara del mismo color y un par de guantes. Era imposible determinar el color de su piel o su relieve gracias a esto. 

 

Tan pronto puso su pie en la tierra, la realidad se rompía como un espejo, temblando, deformandose por medio de la dilatación del tiempo.

 

—Este mundo es mío, yo llegué primero —mencionó Seth con superioridad—. Regresa de donde viniste antes de que te dé una paliza.

 

Sin embargo, él no dejaba de caminar con un paso tan lento que resultó ser inquietante, se dirigía hacia sus presas. No decía ni una palabra a pesar de las amenazas del joven en frente de él, lo ignoraba. Pero en un impulso que sorprendió a Azrael, Seth se había abalanzado hacia el hombre en un intento de atacar, corriendo a gran velocidad empuñando esa mítica arma. 

 

—Estorbas —mencionó el desconocido de manera cortante.

 

Dicho esto, una fuerza invisible empujó al perpetrador fuera del camino. Haciendo que impacte su cuerpo contra un árbol podrido y levante un montón de polvo que hizo toser al serafín, sin embargo, Seth se levantó rápidamente para contraatacar. Arrastrando su espada en el suelo durante la carrera, de la punta desbordaba un extraño líquido carmesí que era rodeado por un aura oscura, negra y viscosa. En un movimiento tomó el arma con ambas manos, alzando y realizando cortes en el aire que hacían aparecer bolas de energía hechas de plasma, dirigidas al enemigo con gran velocidad. 

 

Sus ataques suelen ser de un amplio rango, pero tiene que intentar concentrarse en solo un enemigo. Ya que no quería dañar esa torre tan importante que tenían a pocos metros de distancia.

 

Azrael con un pensamiento rápido, decidió crear nuevamente una réplica de esa espada. Si ambos se encontraban en la zona cercana al Zimmer era debido a que deseaban destruir el Stein. Cómo los sabios que protegen la zona se encuentran ausentes, entonces él tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Pensar rápido y deshacerse de los enemigos antes de que logren apoderarse de este lugar. 

 

Con dificultad creó grifos usando su proyección, haciendo aparición dichas criaturas semi transparentes creadas a base de su propio maná. La idea era distraerlos para luego realizar un ataque con esa espada, dejándolos malheridos o alejarlos lo suficiente hasta que llegue Dorian. Sin embargo, las personas con antenas —similares a los que se encontró Azrael hace unos minutos— se han acercado a la batalla en grandes grupos, ganándose una mirada confundida de Seth. 

Los animales corrieron al encuentro, dificultando el paso de los hombres. Seth causó una pequeña explosión de fuego a su alrededor, calcinando a esas bestias y capturando a uno de ellos mediante el entierro de su espada en el estómago. 

 

—¿Y tú qué carajos eres? —interrogó Seth, sin embargo solo recibió una sonrisa de este, desvaneciendo en el aire como si fuese polvo.

 

Lighthroot desplegó sus blancas alas y las agitó levantando polvo y cenizas al aire, volando rápidamente hasta el desconocido con intención de atravesar su pecho con el ataque.

 

El enmascarado con el movimiento de su mano hizo que se desvanezcan los animales, causando un grito desgarrador de sus gargantas, cuando despejó el camino, observó al ángel deslizándose en el campo embistiendo una espada de maná e impactando contra su cuerpo, pero sin clavar el arma, ya que el desconocido fue capaz de anular el hechizo. Sin embargo la fuerza le obligó a retroceder unos centímetros y quebrar el piso en un intento de mantenerse en pie. Con solo mantener esa cercanía, a Azrael le invadió el temor, tenía el sentimiento de estar cerca de la muerte. 

 

Era incapaz de tener un contacto visual con ese tipo, pero era innegable que le estaba mirando a pesar de esa máscara que no dejaba revelar su identidad o rasgos propios. 

 

—Aléjate de mi, traidor —sentenció con una tremenda frialdad el hombre de la máscara. 

 

Dicho esto, provocó una oleada de energía alrededor de su cuerpo, la cual Azrael esquivó gracias a sus —torpes, pero veloces— reflejos, quedando detrás del hombre en cuestión. 

 

Seth a lo lejos capturó al enemigo, creando una gruesa pared de cristal rojo en el perímetro que acabó por encerrarlo. Él ha hecho esto después de tocar el suelo y hacer fluir su sangre hasta el suelo del enemigo, manipulando la y cristalizando el material con rapidez. Sin embargo, no parecía que fuese a soportar mucho tiempo, ya que de inmediato comenzaron a aparecer grietas donde fluía la energía oscura proveniente del interior.

 

           —Azrael, nos vamos —ordenó el demonio—. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo podré retenerlo.

 

           —¡No voy a dejar a los demás aquí! —explicó el ángel, preparando sus alas para volar nuevamente— Al menos debo sacar de aquí a Rui. 

 

           —¡Todos están muertos! —le gritó— Pierdes el tiempo si quieres salvarlos, preocúpate de tu vida primero.

 

Solo ignoró la voz del demonio, él debía ir a buscar al chico antes de que algo malo pasará, eso dictaba su instinto protector. Después de ver que Seth estaba brindándole una salida, decidió seguir sus instrucciones pero no seguir sus condiciones. Hasta que sintió una fría presencia a su lado, el aliento tan gélido como la muerte que acecha en busca de una víctima indefensa. 

 

Lamentablemente el escogido fue el Lighthroot. 

 

Ambos hacían lo posible por moverse y escapar lo más rápido posible del predador, pero sus cuerpos habían sido congelados en el tiempo, aunque sus conciencias seguían despiertas y alerta, percibiendo hasta la última sensación. Para que luego una caricia se haga presente en su ala derecha, parecida a un suave beso depositado en las plumas. Luego se convierte en una amarga sensación de intenso dolor. Estaba imposibilitado a soltar algún grito ya que sus labios se encontraban sellados. 

 

De manera lenta y tortuosa los tendones junto a los ligamentos se rompían poco a poco. A la vez que su propio hueso era dislocado gracias a que el hombre jalaba de esta parte hasta extraerla, el sonido de su miembro quebrándose daba repelús mientras que su piel se rompía debido a la gran fuerza aplicada. Dejando un vacío en su cuerpo acompañado de la debilidad, quería desmayarse, ya que su umbral del dolor ha rebasado el límite. 

 

           —No mereces estas alas —agregó y cargó el miembro bajo su brazo, observando de manera gustosa cómo Azrael automáticamente ha perdido sus fuerzas. 

 

Luego se acercó a Seth, con un aire de superioridad y diversión ante su desesperación

 

           —¿Te inquieta ver como el traidor se desangra? —la espalda de Azrael no dejaba de brotar el líquido, parecido a una pequeña fuente— Lo que he hecho es un castigo justo. 

 

El ojo amarillo del susodicho cambiaba de tonalidad, pasando de amarillo a rojo en cuestión de nada. La ira le consumía por completo, pero el extraño poder del enemigo hacía imposible moverse. 

 

           —Ese...poder… —escupió con dificultad— Tú fuiste quién se los...arrebató. 

 

Una pequeña risita se hizo presente, definitivamente el enmascarado se ha reído después de esa frase. Con su mano cubierta por el guante, tocó los labios del demonio inmovilizado. 

 

           —Tus habilidades me interesan ¿Me dejas darle un mejor uso? —preguntó. 

 

Hizo aparecer un collarín de maná, que se aferró al cuello del contrario, tenía unas púas que se clavaron en su carne de manera dolorosa, dejando caer la sangre por su piel. Él decidió apurarse con el procedimiento, ya que Seth lentamente movía su mano, estaba logrando romper el hechizo que le retiene. 

 

Susurró palabras que el otro no logró leer, parecía haber susurrado algo en una lengua muerta. Después de haberlo perforado, escapaba un aura color rojo proveniente de las heridas, parecido a dejar un grifo de agua abierto. Lentamente el demonio perdía su vitalidad, intentando mantenerse consciente a pesar del sueño que venía. 

 

El desconocido succiona esta aura que entraba bajo la máscara de manera complacida hasta satisfacerse. Luego de esto, chasqueó sus dedos deshaciendo el hechizo haciendo que ambos impactan el suelo como un peso muerto, Azrael estaba en estado de shock, no dejaba de quejarse y gritar, además de llorar. Su respiración era irregular debido al intenso dolor mientras que Seth quedó dormido en medio del lugar.

 

Se sentía incapacitado para decir algo que no sean gemidos de dolor, estaba abrumado. Su campo de visión era limitado debido al constante peligro de desmayarse. Observando al hombre de botas negras con un pequeño tacón caminando hasta el Zimmer con total tranquilidad, cargando con el ala arrancada, arrastrando sus ligamentos y ensuciando con polvo estos mismo.

 

«No puede ser...»

 

          —¿Tiene sentido que sigas aferrándose a la vida de esa manera? —Preguntó, sin voltearse— Deja de ser tan patético.

 

          —¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —le interrogó Azrael con dificultad, sus mejillas están húmedas con su sufrimiento.

 

          —Es simple —le respondió, para luego acercarse a él. Su tono de voz es demandante— Quiero ver como todo lo que amas es destruido, no quiero matarte —Le tomó del cabello, observando cómo un hilo de sangre resbala de su mejilla izquierda— Si no, ya lo hubiese hecho. Matarte y dejar que huyas de mí es muy generoso. Prefiero ver como te retuerces y caes lentamente a la locura, después de ver que todo el mundo te ha dado la espalda. 

 

          —¿Qué es lo que ganas haciendo eso? 

 

          —La satisfacción de verte caer una y otra vez... —hizo una pausa— es muy divertida. Lo que más me divierte es que no podrás hacer nada para evitar tu destino. 

 

La frialdad de estas palabras es impresionante, soltar esa clase de comentario usando una tonalidad rebosante de simpatía aterraba de sobremanera. 

 

          —No puedes hacer nada para evitar lo que viene, así que haz lo que quieras —en su tono, abundaba la confianza. Era como si le hablara a alguien que ha conocido desde hace años. Una extraña cercanía—. Mi nombre es Rune, así se llama la persona que mueve los hilos de tu destino como si fueras un muñeco de trapo. 

 

Siguió su caminata en paz, escuchando como el ángel hacía lo posible para ponerse de pie e ir tras él. Haciendo que suelte una ligera risa que fue audible para la víctima. Azrael logró ponerse de pie y seguirle a un paso lento, entre náuseas y tambaleos.

 

Rune llegó hasta la ventana del Halle y subió con un salto para entrar por la misma ventana que ha sido burlada hace unos momentos.

 

Azrael empezó a correr y creó unos peldaños con su magia de proyección. Debido a su intranquilidad junto al incesante dolor, los objetos parpadean de manera intermitente, como si fueran a quebrarse en cualquier momento. En más de una vez el ángel de tropezó, quedando a medio camino o a punto de impactar contra el suelo, muriendo en el intento. A estas alturas, la necesidad de proteger a su “hijo” era el combustible que le permitía movilizarse. 

 

Por otra parte, Rui estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando amargamente, apoyado en una pared trizada, pero era la más firme del lugar. Este al mismo tiempo abrazaba sus piernas, esperando a que su creador llegue y le consuele, estaba aterrado y tomando el regalo de Adrián —un bastón de metal de un tamaño mediano, que no posee nada llamativo— entre sus dedos. Cuando escuchó unos pasos en el lugar tenía las esperanzas de encontrarse con esos ojos celestes que le llenan de tranquilidad junto a ese perfume que le obliga a caer en un dulce sueño. De modo que rápidamente escondió el regalo para recibir a su creador.

 

Pero lo único que encontró en el lugar fue a ese curioso hombre enmascarado y encapuchado entrando como si nada.

 

          —¿Quién eres? —preguntó Rui de manera ingenua, sin dejar de mirarlo. 

 

Rune miró hacia la dirección en cuestión, parecía que no iba a responder. Pero soltó estas palabras: 

 

          —Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No crees? —le preguntó. 

 

La confusión rebosaba en el rostro del pequeño, ya que jamás ha visto a ese hombre cruzar su camino como para justificar esta frase.

 

          —¿Le gustaría ser mi amigo? —le sonrió el chico de ojos color durazno— No parece ser mala persona —este secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su ropa. Sus ojos estaban hinchados después de llorar. 

 

          —Claro —le respondió con un tono amigable—, de todos modos no será la última vez que nos veamos. 

 

La sonrisa de Rui se desvaneció después de ver a Azrael entrar por la ventana, su ropa tenía una mezcla de sangre y suciedad mientras que su rostro tenía múltiples heridas. Verlo en esa situación daba impresión de que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, rápidamente corrió a su rescate. Abrazándolo de manera firme y sosteniendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos. 

 

           —¡Azrael! —exclamó, pues estaba desesperado— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó, para luego tararear una dulce canción de cuna que lentamente regenera los tejidos dañados. El Lighthroot observó como Rune se acercaba peligrosamente al Stein.

 

           —¡No lo hagas! —exclamó con dolor— Por favor… —este hizo lo posible por levantarse, a pesar de que Rui quería retenerlo para tratar sus heridas. 

 

           —Señor Rune, no se acerque al Stein. Es peligroso —le advirtió—, usted podría lastimarse. 

 

           —Tu ingenuidad es increíble, pequeño. 

 

Solo un pequeño toque entre el dedo y el Stein bastó para que se contamine la piedra milenaria, pasando de un color limpio y transparentado a uno opaco. Apenas esa transformación ocurrió, se hizo presente un grito ensordecedor en el salón junto a sus alrededores, un aullido parecido al que da alguien que está siendo torturado de manera intensa, como cuando está participando de un desollamiento. Este es el “Lamento de Seele”

 

Rui intentó correr para alejar al hombre de la reliquia, sin embargo su brazo fue jalado hasta caer sobre su creador. Cada segundo, el grito se volvía más insoportable y destructor, provocando el estallido de las ventanas. Transmitiendo pesar en el corazón de ambos ángeles, donde se deseaba poder clavar un cuchillo en su propia garganta, arrancar sus propios ojos para luego dejar las cuencas vacías, tragar veneno y sentir como sus órganos se queman para luego lentamente perder la consciencia. 

 

Las lágrimas corrían por los rostros de los ángeles que seguían con vida, estos no sabían porque el agua salía de sus ojos ni la razón de ese horrible sentimiento. Estaban perdidos, confundidos y ahogados en un mar de fuertes emociones que jamás han percibido. 

 

No sabían el porqué del llanto, pero era incontrolable. Azrael contenía a Rui por medio del abrazo para que no se dañe a sí mismo tal como los demás, susurrando frases tranquilizadoras al oído e intentando distraerlo, quienes han oído ese sonido querían dejar de escucharlo, aunque el coste sea perder la vida. 

 

«¡Haz que pare!»

 

Este pensamiento habitaba en la cabeza de la mayoría de las personas, nublado su mente y convirtiéndola en un sonido parecido al de una televisión descompuesta.

 

Cuando el Stein se volvió completamente negro, el grito desapareció dejando un silencio atemorizante, casi total. Sin embargo el pequeño Lightrooth observó cómo su creador creó un escudo con su maná, al parecer él había reunido sus fuerzas para crear esta defensa que les rodeó con tal de protegerlos.

 

Rune ya había desaparecido, obviamente no de quedaría a presenciar esto si su vida vaya a correr riesgo, mientras que el pequeño se encontraba en medio de los brazos de Azrael, siendo mimado.

 

         —¿Ya terminó? —interrogó.

 

         —No te separes de mí —sentenció Azrael, sujetándolo con fuerza. En medio de un llanto doloroso. 

 

         —E-Está bien —balbuceó. 

 

Un grito aún más fuerte se hizo presente, la culminación del “Lamento de Seele”, siendo capaz de derrumbar el Zimmer debido a la intensidad al mismo tiempo que la reliquia estalló en miles de pedazos, dispersandose y llegando hasta el cielo. Con esto se mostró un brillo intenso que les obligó a cerrar los ojos por el destello.

 

En ese instante escucharon un montón de gritos, provenían de ángeles y animales que se estaban desintegrando con la energía liberada debido a que no lograron refugiarse a tiempo. Muchos se han suicidado minutos antes de la culminación, ya que no soportaron tal presión emocional después de que se desestabilice el Stein. Los que han logrado soportar el llanto del Seele —el alma de la reliquia— ahora tenían una dolorosa muerte, siendo quemados en vida propia. Haciendo sus pieles sudar sangre y carbonizando de manera inmediata. Haciendo que el territorio que antes estaba cubierto de llamas y ceniza, se vuelva polvo y escombros.

 

Ahora mismo, ambos jóvenes escuchaban los alaridos desesperados de quienes fueron sus amigos y compañeros. Se han salvado, pero ahora deben ser testigos del «Precio por sobrevivir». Rui se deshizo con un llanto desgarrador en el hueco de su pecho, rogando para que la magia de Azrael no le traicione en este momento y también sean víctima del «Lamento de Seele», que es mejor conocido como “El armagedón” en otras palabras. 

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Un gato blanco, muy afelpado y de tamaño regular dormía acostado en el regazo de Adrián, que vigilaba los demás universos mediante su pantalla holográfica. 

 

           —Trabajas demasiado, Adrián —mencionó el felino, bostezando. 

 

           —Tú eres quien duerme demasiado —le respondió Adrián, rascando la cabeza del gato. 

 

          —¿Qué puedes esperar de un gato? —preguntó. 

 

Sus ojos eran rosados, con unas pupilas que tienen figura de corazón. De modo que miró al dios de la sabiduría para observar su expresión, estaba demasiado serio, pero está vez era más de lo normal. Definitivamente ha pasado algo grave, ya que de esa faceta pasó a la sorpresa. 

 

          —Ai —mencionó Adrián— Por favor trae a Klein y a Alan —Dada la seriedad del tono que usó su hermano mayor, el felino no se atrevió a preguntar el porqué.

 

Entonces, tan pronto se bajó del regazo de Weiss. Tomó la forma de un chico de no más de catorce años de edad, con cabello blanco y corto. Su cuerpo es término medio, ni tan delgado ni tan grueso, la característica que más resalta en su cuerpo eran las orejas y cola blanca que tiene. Este comenzó a correr, llamando a los dioses que faltaban. 

 

          —¡Klein! ¡Alan! —exclamó por los pasillos— ¡Adrián nos quiere en el Hall! 

 

Un hombre de aspecto sombrío se hizo presente, su cabello negro y largo es amarrado por medio de una coleta, sus ojos azules como el mar tienen ojeras dado a que no ha dormido lo suficiente. Manteniendo una expresión perezosa, que representa el cansancio en persona.

 

          —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alan, caminando y viendo cómo Ai entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. 

 

          —¡Acaba de ocurrir algo fatal! —soltó con preocupación, viendo cómo Klein corría al encuentro, chocando con ellos. 

 

Originalmente son siete dioses mayores: Sabiduría, destrucción, inframundo, amor, terror, angustia y justicia. Sin embargo, este último ha desaparecido junto a angustia, cosa que preocupa a la división Aliez tras desconocer el paradero de ambos.

 

Klein corrió donde su mellizo, Adrián. Ambos poseían un tipo de comunicación extraña, pero agradable. Les bastaba con mirar a los ojos al otro para saber qué tormento tiene en su corazón o averiguar si tiene problemas, ya que su presencia demuestra un aura extraña que solo ellos pueden percibir. Ahora mismo Klein logró leer a su hermano como si fuese un libro, podía observar la impotencia a pesar de que sus ojos están vendados, la culpa junto a su angustia. 

 

           —Que puedo decir —dijo Adrián—. Soy un imbécil —se lamentó. 

 

Proyectó el momento donde el planeta Aether se destruyó en miles de pedazos, ahora no es nada más que piedras flotantes en medio del espacio. Además de mostrar la captura del hombre enmascarado que le ha estado dando pesadillas estos años, como si fuese la aguja que hiere su consciencia: Rune.

 

           —No digas eso, todos nos hemos esforzado para buscar a Rune. Pero aún así él le ha robado el poder del tiempo a Ciro… —intentó justificarse Abschuss— Y quién sabe, tal vez Gwen y Boris fueron sus víctimas.

 

           —Es demasiado, incluso para nosotros. Perfectamente puede esconderse en cualquier lugar como una rata y reaparecer cuando quiera —Ai Rein estaba apenado, evidenciando su sentir con sus orejas caídas.

 

           —Si Izanami te ha encargado Aliez es porque eres capaz de manejarlo. Como dijo Ai, ese tipo es demasiado escurridizo —soltó Alan, con su tono sombrío

 

           —Insisto, debemos pedir ayuda a Quark —soltó Klein—. No sé porqué Ciro insiste en mantener en secreto la desaparición de Izanami. Tenemos que reportar lo sucedido antes de que esto pase a mayores. 

 

           —Ciro ha dicho que debemos mantener en secreto su desaparición, ya que la buscará por su cuenta. Quiere que la imagen de Izanami se mantenga imponente e intacta —le explicó Adrián. 

 

           —Debemos decirles la verdad —insistió Abschuss. 

 

           —Debemos seguir el mandato de Ciro, Adrián ya tiene suficientes problemas como para que también los demás le culpen por la desaparición —Alan Verängsti le miraba fijamente— No actúes por tu cuenta como lo hizo Vermilion Verwüs. 

 

           —No soy tan impulsivo —se quejó. 

 

Una lechuza ha entrado por la ventana de la habitación, cargaba una carta en su pata. Este fue y la depositó dicho objeto en la cabeza de Adrián. Luego la tomó y observó el sello hecho con cera roja, transmitiendo que ha ocurrido algo importante que amerita una reunión con las diosas supremas.

 

           —¿Una reunión? —preguntó Alan observando la carta, para luego bostezar por el cansancio.

 

           —Estaba esperando la carta, de hecho, ha demorado —soltó Adrián de manera pausada, observando primero su reloj de bolsillo para luego mirar a Klein—, regresaremos pronto. 

 

Caminaron hacia la habitación compartían, Klein no parecía contento con lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Siempre mantenía la misma expresión cuando ocurría una reunión de este tipo, sus brazos cruzados mostrando un leve enojo. Mientras que Adrián acomodaba lentillas de color celeste sobre sus ojos, desnudándose y dejando caer su ropa al suelo. Capturando la mirada de su hermano al exponer su piel blanca como la leche. 

 

En el momento donde Adrián cogió la ropa que usaría para la ocasión, sintió las manos de Klein en su cintura, además de los labios de su amado posados en su hombro. 

 

          —¿De verdad no te molesta tener que hacer esto? —le susurró al oído, era capaz de sentir la preocupación en su tono— Me cuesta creer que seas capaz de llegar a este extremo.

 

Quería ser sincero, le desagrada hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero no deseaba desobedecer a su superior, no después de toda la culpa que le ha hecho sentir tras años de acoso. Si le decía a Klein la verdad, sabía que actuaría por su cuenta en un intento de convencer a Ciro o a los demás de que esto no es necesario. 

 

«Todo muere gracias a ti...»

 

No, él tiene que hacer esto ya que no iba a permitir que se cumpla lo de ese sueño que ha tenido. Sobre sus hombros carga con un rol importantísimo, además del dolor, la felicidad y las esperanzas de muchas personas. Él debe de remendar el peor error que ha hecho:

 

«Vivir»

 

          —Tu ya sabes, yo haré lo necesario para resolver este problema. Así que no me molesta —le sonrió, en un intento de brindar la tranquilidad de su pareja.

 

Usó las ropas y aplicó perfume de gardenias sobre ella, tomó una peluca de color rubia platinada bastante larga para dejarla en su cabeza, así después con un cepillo la peinó de manera delicada. 

 

Un vestido blanco, largo que llegaba hasta el suelo con bordes dorados, las mangas de igual manera eran largas solo para decorar, debajo de las prendas estaba usando un sostén que simulaba el pecho de una mujer no tan desarrollado que era cubierto por la tela, además de unos tacones altos que le agregan cierta estatura. En sus labios se deslizaba un labial de un color no muy llamativo, que le daba apariencia natural.

 

«Quiero resolver todo, no importa el precio ni los medios»

 

Klein suspiró de manera amorosa, dejando de manera cuidadosa una corona de oro con incrustación de zafiros sobre la cabeza de Adrián, que era cubierta por un ligero velo. 

 

Después de esto, ambos caminaron hasta un portal que creó Klein. Haciendo aparición en un panteón, parecían estar en una nave espacial. Al frente de ellos habían cuatro tronos, cada uno con su propio estandarte y colores. Todo esto bajo una cúpula de cristal que proyecta lo inmenso que es el espacio con sus estrellas, galaxias, entre otras cosas. 

Tres bellas mujeres estaban a los lados de Adrián, siendo respectivamente las diosas de Qwasar, Hidra y Lepta. 

 

Cada una caminaba a su respectivo trono, con los colores que les caracterizan, los cuatro universos existentes. El sonido de sus tacones hacía eco en el lugar, siendo observados por muchas personas: Sabios, dirigentes, dioses mayores, menores, criaturas de muchos tipos. Personas de alta importancia en sus respectivos mundos.

 

A su lado izquierdo estaba «Qwasar», una mujer de voluptuoso busto y caderas, alta, con un cabello corto de color negro además de una piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos son plateados mientras que sus labios son grandes y carnosos de tonalidad rosada. Usando una corona de plata con incrustado de diamante junto a un vestido negro con detalles de plata, esta le sonrió a Adrián de manera amable debajo de su velo. 

 

A su derecha se encontraba «Hidra» esta posee un cabello verde medio largo y ojos del mismo color, su piel morena y labios finos de tonalidad verde. Su rostro es redondo y dulce, cubierto por un velo verdoso. Mientras que su cuerpo es atractivo. A pesar de todo, sus ojos son altaneros y crueles al mismo tiempo que carga una corona de bronce con esmeraldas sobre su cabeza.

 

«Lepta» se encontraba al lado de «Hidra» por otra parte ella tiene un cabello anaranjado largo y trenzado con ojos violeta. Un rostro precioso resguardado por el velo color violeta al igual que su vestido y acompañado por una bella sonrisa formada por sus labios finos.

 

Las cuatro diosas supremas del Multiverso presentes en el mismo lugar. Cada una sentada en un trono que comparte los colores que viste. 

 

Adrián debía dar las palabras de bienvenida al ser la supuesta hermana mayor. 

 

       —Yo, Izanami —pronunció con una voz femenina— Diosa de la extensión «Aliez» y representando a mi división. Les doy una cordial bienvenida a cada uno de los presentes a la asamblea invocada por Alyssa, diosa de Qwasar. 

 

La susodicha decidió tomar la palabra, observando a la audiencia. 

 

       —Bien es sabido que nosotras trabajamos para complacer sus deseos. Siempre ponemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo con tal de ver como ustedes rebosan de alegría, disfrutando de los universos y de sus extensiones —les sonrió—. Además de enviar nuestra protección para ustedes —hizo una pausa—, sin ustedes… Nada sería posible.

 

Hidra miraba a Adrián usando el reojo, se notaba cierto misterio en esa acción. Así que tendría que preguntarle después de la asamblea.

 

        —Sin embargo hay un tema que últimamente nos ha preocupado de sobremanera —prosiguió, capturando la atención de Weiss— La existencia de los dioses paganos. 

 

Los dioses paganos son seres incorpóreos en ocasiones, ya que en otros casos simplemente no existen. No han sido reconocidos ni creados por ningún dios, así que no se les atribuye ningún tipo de credibilidad. 

 

Ellos se alimentan de la fe de las personas, a veces de su vitalidad, de su sangre, entre otras cosas. Son incapaces de manifestarse de manera física, pero pueden marcar su presencia en los sueños de las personas, influenciar sus pensamientos. Su poder es proporcional a la fe o tributos que reciban de sus seguidores, así como pueden desaparecer si es que nadie confía en ellos. 

 

        —Los dioses paganos ciegan a los hombres —se lamentaba Alyssa— les impide ver la verdad, que confíen en nosotras… Eso nos duele, ustedes ya lo saben. Mi llamado es para que intenten persuadir a los perdidos o a quienes buscan un camino diferente, deben de mostrarles la verdad. 

 

        —Qwasar —mencionó Lepta— ¿Acaso en tu universo abundan esta clase de criaturas? —preguntó. 

 

        —Esos despreciables seres están en todas partes, Yuri —escupió Alyssa— tal vez tengas que buscar un poco más y erradicar esa peste. 

 

Una constante disputa existía entre Yuri y Alyssa, claro que se trataban bien a los ojos del público, pero era inevitable tener ciertas indirectas de desprecio que solo ellas entendían. Una faceta que Adrián ni siquiera hubiese imaginado. 

 

Quería tranquilizarse, pues la mirada de Hidra le incomodaba, así que con su audición buscó a Klein, esperando poder oír su voz y ubicarlo entre el público. Dando una leve sonrisa después de sentir su aroma, esperando no ser descubierto. 

 

Un grito perturbó el tranquilo ambiente que les rodeaba, provenía del exterior del recinto llamando la atención de todos. Haciendo que los dioses mayores de inmediato se pongan en guardia, incluyendo a Abschuss que extrajo sus dos pistolas, buscando la amenaza para dispararle en la cabeza. 

 

Todos habían guardado un silencio mortal, al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a las diosas —y Adrián— para protegerlas. 

 

Lo inesperado era que la amenaza era una proyección al centro del lugar. Mostrando a Rune cubierto con su máscara y la misma ropa de siempre. Su semblante parecía tranquilo, cosa que hizo hervir de rabia a los guardianes del lugar. Preguntándose cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar.

 

        —Rune… —se quejó Adrián en voz baja y con un gesto de odio, sin dejar de mirar al susodicho. 

 

        —¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Hidra, sorprendida y aterrada al mismo tiempo. 

 

        —Algo así —le respondió con su ceño fruncido. 

 

         —Lamento la interrupción, Alyssa y Yuri —se disculpó fingiendo la culpa—. Pero creo que podrían tener una pelea de niñas malcriadas más tarde. Hay asuntos más importantes que tratar antes de preocuparse del libre albedrío que les dieron a las personas. 

 

La multitud estaba confundida, no sabían qué era lo que pasaba exactamente a excepción de Klein, que ya conocía la situación actual. 

 

         —Si solo querían que las personas adoren solo a ustedes. ¿No sería más simple programarlos para que solo les rindan culto a ustedes?

 

         —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Interrogó Adrián, haciendo lo posible por no dejar salir su voz masculina. 

 

         —Sabía que estarías aquí, Aliez —este cargaba una carta de As entre sus dedos, su tono de voz mostraba compasión— ¿“Qué es lo que quiero”? Pues muchas cosas, demasiadas como para nombrar cada una de ellas. 

 

Él se levantó de su asiento, para luego mostrar un libro con tapa dorada, bastante gordo. Haciendo que los ojos de la supuesta diosa de Aliez se abran de manera sorprendida. 

 

         —Me sorprende que usted no haya anunciado la pérdida del libro de su universo, cuánta negligencia de su parte.

 

         —Izanami, explica por qué ese hombre tiene el libro de Aliez —ordenó Qwasar, que parecía a punto de colapsar por el enojo.

 

         —El libro no es de tanta importancia, señorita Alyssa. 

 

         —Básicamente has secuestrado mi universo —rebobinó con rabia— ¿Cuál es tu fin? ¿Buscas algo a cambio? 

 

         —Antes que otra cosa, me gustaría sacar a la luz algunos secretos turbulentos que esconden entre ustedes. Muchas personas confían en ustedes y aún así no son del todo transparentes, eso me da asco. Pensar que ustedes son las responsables de cuidar tantas vidas… Estoy seguro que mi dios haría un mejor trabajo que ustedes —se cruzó de brazos— Ustedes son solo modelos sin cerebro, bien vestidas, elegantes y carismáticas. Pero hay alguien que decide por ustedes, las cosas que dicen son solo un guión escrito por alguien más. Les dicen las pautas que deben mencionar, es más. Me atrevería a decir que una de ustedes no es quien aparenta ser. 

 

Adrián trago duro, al parecer él ha descubierto su personaje. Rune lanzaba bombazos a diestra y siniestra ¿Serían dirigidos a él? No estaba seguro, pero todo lo que dijo ha encajado de manera tenebrosa. 

 

Ciro le entregaba los guiones de cada palabra que tenía que decir, pues debía aparentar ser la hermana del dios del tiempo. Además de copiar su personalidad y acceder a cierta información de su vida, teniendo un control total de esa información junto a una impecable actuación. Este lo ha hecho sorprendentemente bien durante tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo pudo alguien darse cuenta del engaño? ¿Será que alguien externo ha escupido esta información? 

 

¿Es seguro seguir en su templo? Probablemente vayan a iniciar una investigación o traerán guardias para mantener la seguridad de las diosas y sus creaciones.

 

Cruzó la mirada con Klein, percibiendo el terror de ambos. Ya no podían seguir manteniendo el engaño. 

 

        —¿Pasa algo, Aliez? —preguntó el hombre— La notó nerviosa, en ningún momento mis palabras se han referido a usted. 

 

«Ciro, esto se ha acabado.»

 

       —No es nada, solo estoy un poco mareada —sonrió Adrián, disimulando y ganando la mirada de las tres diosas restantes. 

 

       —Usted solo dice patrañas ¿Cómo se atreve a dudar de las mujeres que tiene ante sus ojos —soltó un guardián de Lepta— ¡Gracias a ellas usted está con vida!

 

Muchas personas comenzaron a quejarse gracias a esa interrupción, manteniendo una fe en las diosas que acaban de ser desprestigiadas. 

 

        —¿Abrir tus ojos cegados por la estupidez para ti son “patrañas”? —suspiró Rune— Entonces no sé porqué me di la molestia de brindarte la duda. ¿Eres seguidor de Karin debido a que puedes sentir su presencia en tu corazón o solo porque te han dicho que debes creer en ella? —con esas palabras, ciertas personas han empezado a cuestionarse, haciendo una gran discusión entre los presentes— Qué fácil es lavar sus cerebros ¿Cómo saben que ellas les han dado la vida? 

 

        —¡Silencio! —exclamó Hidra, agotada de todo esto— ¡Vete de una vez antes de que empiece a crear una persecución! 

 

«Es peligroso buscar a ese hombre, con el libro de Aliez… Si entras al universo, entras en su juego.» 

 

Pensó Klein, luego chasqueó su lengua. 

 

«Si dudan de mí, no tendremos ningún seguro lugar donde ir. Cómo ellos no disponen de alguien que pueda leer el libro de Aliez, solo podemos ir a ese universo y escondernos. Aunque nos encontraremos tarde o temprano con Rune si es que puede seguir manipulando las escrituras»

 

Es como si Rune quisiera tener a los dioses mayores en su retorcido juego, era obvio que la identidad de Izanami está puesta en la mira después de esas palabras. Es cuestión de tiempo para que sean descubiertos o digan la verdad por sí mismos. 

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Rui abrió sus ojos con cansancio, sintiendo el aroma a Azrael que todavía le rodeaba en sus brazos. Siendo abrazado y estando acurrucado contra su pecho, el escudo aún estaba activo y ambos parecían haber salido ilesos de la situación. Sus ojos de color durazno examinaban el lugar, un cuarto con dos camas que se veía amigable, no tenía muchos muebles. Constaba de solo un ropero, mesas de noche y una ventana que les mostraba el espacio junto a los destellos de las estrellas. 

 

          —¿Azrael? —preguntó Rui, moviendo al ángel. 

 

Le tocó el rostro de manera suave, acariciándole con su dedo hasta que el contrario pudo despertar, aunque estaba con mareos. 

 

          —¿Rui? —preguntó con debilidad— ¿Dónde estamos?  

 

Observó el lugar donde estaban y deshizo el escudo, respirando de manera agitada. 

 

         —No lo sé, cuando desperté estábamos aquí —mencionó.

 

Las heridas de Azrael ya han sanado gracias al canto de Rui, pero al parecer el dolor permanecía en su espalda. La ropa de los ángeles posee en ocasiones la espalda descubierta o un agujero en la zona para permitir la movilidad de las alas cuando lo necesiten.

 

En ese momento, la puerta se ha abierto, mostrando a Dorian con una expresión de preocupación, sorprendiendo a los dos ángeles. Él rápidamente ha entrado para abrazarlos y darles consuelo. 

 

           —Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo —mencionó durante el abrazo, escuchando como los dos ángeles intentaban no romper en llanto—  Todo está bien ¿Sí? Ahora están a salvo. Estamos en el interior del Pollux. 

 

Pollux es la nave intergaláctica de Aether, posee una alta tecnología para movilizarse entre las galaxias y universos además de un amplio número de navegantes. Suele usarse cuando Dorian realiza un viaje o expedición a algún lugar bastante lejano, en compañía de las personas con altos cargos. Asura siempre les ha comentado cosas sobre el Pollux, diciendo que es como su segunda casa. 

 

Caminaron hasta uno de los salones, parecía ser un comedor, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre o intención de comer. Pero si de beber mucho líquido, pues la resequedad de sus gargantas era increíblemente dolorosa. 

 

Intentaron relajarse gracias a la compañía de Dorian, pero esto les fue imposible. No podían evitar recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido, también notaron como Führer estaba ansioso por preguntar.

 

            —¿Así que fueron testigos del Lamento de Seele? —preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de ambos— No cualquiera es capaz de contar esa hazaña, deberían de estar orgullosos —les sonrió. 

 

            —A mí… me hubiese gustado morir —soltó Rui, llamando la atención de los dos—. Cuando ocurrió el Lamento de Seele… me sentí, extraño —desvió su mirada—, sentí que mi corazón pesaba demasiado, un vacío terrible —empezó a sujetar con fuerza su vaso— mientras que escuchaba gritos en mi cabeza, no fuí capaz de entender qué era lo que decían. Solo sé que se mezclaban con gritos de los demás mientras… —tragó su propia saliva, al parecer estaba apunto de llorar también— “Morían”.

 

            —Es normal, Seele fue una persona hace mucho tiempo —respondió Azrael—. Él es tan poderoso que incluso es capaz de afectar a las personas que le rodean, en el momento donde explotó. Liberó al ambiente su dolor haciendo que ustedes puedan sentirlo, quién escucha su llanto hace locuras debido a la oleada de sentimientos. Muchos suelen lastimarse para evadir el llanto o incluso quitarse la vida. 

 

           —Eres muy inteligente, Azrael —le halaga Dorian— No por nada eres nuestro As. 

 

           —Solo… ¿Quedamos nosotros? —preguntó Rui. 

 

La mirada acongojada de Führer respondía esa duda de una manera cruel. Se notaba que debía decir la verdad, aunque esta fuese demasiado dolorosa para enfrentarla

 

            —Cuando llegamos, solo estaban ustedes, flotando en medio del espacio. Ni siquiera habían huesos de ángeles, todo era un desastre, quedó completamente inhabitable e irreparable.

 

            —En otras palabras —interrumpió Rui— ¿Ya no tenemos a donde ir? 

 

            —Nos quedaremos aquí, iremos a Kepler para construir un nuevo cristal, lo traeremos y vamos a crear un mundo nuevo —le contestó— Pero para hacer eso, nosotros dependemos de ustedes dos, son muy importantes.

 

Rui no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, pues él adora sentirse importante. Aunque obviamente Aether no sería lo mismo, pues a su modo de ver, las personas que vivían en ese lugar eran mucho más valiosas que la tierra en sí. No sería lo mismo, pero al menos podrían asentarse en un lugar fijo, no como ahora que están atrapados en esa nave. 

 

            —¿Prometen que nos van a ayudar?

 

            —¡Sí! —exclamó de manera un poco más animada. Observando a Azrael que seguía sin parecer muy feliz con la decisión del hombre de alto rango.

 

Durante el resto de la tarde, Rui hizo lo posible por mejorar su humor y levantar el ánimo de Azrael. Aunque claro, a ninguno de los dos les dio frutos. La incertidumbre les invade de manera punzante, mientras que la culpa les apuñala una y otra vez, siendo capaces de percibir la mediocridad de sus actos. 

 

En el cuarto, Azrael observaba a Rui que estaba acostado en su cama, observando el regalo que le ha hecho Adrián cuando cumplió cinco años de edad. 

 

            —¿Lograste salvarlo? —le preguntó Azrael. 

 

            —Siempre lo tengo conmigo —respondió Rui— No esperaba que esto ocurriera pero, no me siento tranquilo sin él. 

 

            —Entiendo, iré a hablar con Führer—mencionó, acercándose  a la puerta—. Volveré enseguida.

 

Rui le miró con temor, no quería separarse de él y volver a estar solo, al menos no por ahora. Quería quejarse, pero sabía que había cosas que no entendería por ahora o temas demasiado delicados, así que intentaba resignarse. Hasta que sintió como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos con familiaridad, levantando su mirada y observando los dulces ojos de Azrael, que demostraban cariño y protección. Haciendo que su corazón de manera automática se calme. 

 

               —Recuerda lo que nos dijo hace unas horas, ahora estamos a salvo. 

 

               —Tienes razón —se rió el joven. 

 

               —Intenta relajarte, no creo que él pueda saber dónde estamos. 

 

Rápidamente se alejó para no demorar en su junta, dándole una última mirada suavizada a su creación, para luego retirarse. 

 

De inmediato Rui se tumbó en la cama, estando agotado mientras observaba la barra de metal que no supera los quince centímetros de longitud, no parecía tener algo especial. Podía recordar el día en el que Adrián le ha regalado aquel objeto como si hubiese sido ayer. 

 

Ha repasado una y otra vez por toda su extensión, sin entender aún a lo que se refería. 

 

«Este objeto puede ser lo que tú quieras que sea, una vez decidas su forma según la necesidad que tengas. Va a adquirir esa apariencia por mucho tiempo hasta que se destruya.»

 

Esas fueron sus palabras después de darle el objeto, dejando alucinado al pequeño. Desde ese día no se ha separado de ese pequeño bastón, usándolo de muchas maneras, pero nunca de la manera correcta. 

 

            —“Se transformará según mi necesidad” —repitió, sin entender. 

 

Le resultaba frustrante el hecho de que no entienda el significado de frases tan básicas. Encima eran rebuscadas, pero ¿A qué se refería? ¿Cuál sería esa necesidad? ¿Realmente tiene una necesidad?

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Por otra parte, Azrael estaba siendo interrogado por Dorian. En medio de su habitación, estaban en una mesa y cada uno con una respectiva taza de té, galletas y una tetera. Todo era de una porcelana fina de color blanco con detalles celestes, mientras que eran rodeados por una atmósfera de tranquilidad. A pesar de que el serafín no se encontraba cómodo en la situación, pues él no ha tocado ni un bocado. Ya que su estómago se encontraba anudado gracias a la tensión que ha sentido. 

 

         —Me gustaría poder describir su rostro, pero llevaba una máscara —respondió apenado—. 

 

Los recuerdos regresaron a su mente, volviendo a percibir la extraña sensación de estar conviviendo con la muerte. El contrario fue capaz de percibir esto, mordiendo su labio inferior al no saber exactamente cómo consolarlo. 

 

          —Viste demasiadas cosas hace unas horas… —suspiró— “Seres de cuernos” y “seres con antenas” —repasó—, jamás he visto que lleven esas cosas en su cabeza. 

 

          —Dorian —mencionó— ¿Un ángel…? —se interrumpió a sí mismo, recordando el rostro de Seth. Ese ojo de un color amarillo que le hacía pensar en Zenith junto a ese parche— Un ángel no puede revivir ¿Verdad? 

 

          —¿A qué te refieres? —Dorian le ha morado con extrañeza, pues no entendía con exactitud a qué es lo que se refería. 

 

          —¿Usted recuerda a Lucifer Vi Dantelion? —le preguntó.

 

          —Claro que sí —le sonrió— ¿Cómo olvidar a ese niño que siempre te perseguía? En más de una ocasión pensé en darles mi bendición para que se unan en matrimonio —se rió, causando un leve sonrojo en Azrael— Es muy triste no saber su paradero, a pesar de su naturaleza Nephilim yo deseaba que él sí sea el heredero.

 

Dorian fue uno de las pocas personas que realmente le creyó a Azrael después de lo sucedido. Conformaba ese pequeño grupo que no confiaba en absoluto a Louis y quién decidió realizar una persecución en su contra después de su misteriosa desaparición. Lamentablemente el mentiroso se ha dado a la fuga días antes, haciendo imposible su captura.

 

             —Un hombre de cabello oscuro, un ojo similar al de Zenith y un extraño poder intentó salvarme de Rune —confesó— No quiero parecer un loco, pero su voz… ¡Era Lucifer! —exclamó— Debería de estar muerto después de tanto tiempo, lo sé. Pero era él, no tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas. 

             —¿Cabello negro dices? Nunca he visto a alguien con ese color —pensó— Es un color de cabello bastante raro ¿No crees? 

 

«Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Azrael»

 

             —Es posible que siga estando vivo a pesar de haber quedado atrapado en una dimensión desconocida —le respondió— No significa que haya revivido precisamente. Tal vez hizo algún pacto con un pagano. 

 

             —No creo que él sea capaz de hacer esa clase de cosas. Hay que ser idiota para hacer un pacto de ese tipo.

 

Dorian le miró de manera paternal, una sonrisa decoró su rostro al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en su hombro. 

 

             —Los libros que lees no tratan sobre el amor. 

 

             —¡Quería preguntar sobre eso también! —exclamó Azrael— He estado intentando investigar sobre las emociones, el amor y la desesperanza… ¡Pero ningún libro trata de estos temas, ni siquiera los que están en las secciones prohibidas! Y lo poco que he encontrado tiene conceptos que no entiendo. 

 

             —Es porque el amor no se estudia, se experimenta —le respondió— Eres uno de los pocos ángeles que son capaces de sentir esas cosas. Siéntete afortunado por tus dones.

 

             —¿Cómo se experimenta con el amor? —soltó sacando su bloc de notas junto a un lápiz para anotar los materiales. 

 

Dorian no dejaba de reír, para luego decirle: “Algún día entenderás”. 

 

Tras horas de charla, fue por un rato a las aguas termales que disponía la nave. Limpiando su cuerpo que ha sido maltratado, luego de esto él se fue hacia su habitación.

Encontrándose a Rui durmiendo acostado en su cama, desnudo entre las sábanas. Apenas puso un pie en el lugar, el sonido fue capaz de despertarlo. Estaba tenso al parecer además de tener un sueño ligero. 

 

             —Ya volviste —le sonrió Rui, tallando su ojo.

 

             —Perdón por haberte despertado —mencionó cerrando la puerta, para luego desabrochar sus pantalones. Dejando caer la prenda al suelo seguido de su camisa. Las recogió del suelo y dobló su ropa junto a la de Rui.

 

             —No importa, de todas maneras yo estaba dando vueltas en la cama. 

 

Se sentó a su lado para después acostarse al lado de Rui, viendo como este se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, tal como un cachorro buscando a su madre. 

 

             —Ahora, solo tenemos que disfrutar del viaje a Atlas —le sonrió, acariciándole de sus cabellos.

 

             —¿Cuando lleguemos a Atlas podremos reconstruir nuestro hogar? —Rui parecía complacido con esta información. 

 

             —Sí, pero tenemos que realizar un muy largo viaje para llegar a ese lugar. 

 

Rui aspiró el aroma y quedó dormido de manera casi inmediata, quería intentar cuidar a su creador si es que algo malo pasaba. Pero el cansancio junto a la tranquilidad que le otorga la presencia de Azrael le jugó en contra. 

 

Lo mismo ocurrió con el serafín mayor, pero con el pasar de las horas no logró seguir manteniéndose en guardia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizaciones los domingos


	9. Capítulo VIII: Die Hölle auf Erden

Where's my soul? Where's my heart?  
I'm getting pulled into this reality.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Astaroth, Amonett y Asmodeo esperaban a que su padre despierte. Los cuatro se encontraban en una nave un tanto descompuesta, pero que aún era capaz de surcar el espacio de manera eficiente.

—¿Está vivo verdad? —Preguntó Asmodeo.

—Está respirando, lamentablemente —agregó Amonett, acicalando su cabello negro como la noche. Además de estar con un porta cigarrillos femenino entre sus dedos. Un eterno ceño fruncido similar al de su padre estaba presente en su rostro.

No tenían ni la menor idea de a dónde dirigirse exactamente, ya que su hogar se encontraba distante desde esa ubicación. Lo único que sabían era qué han escapado milagrosamente de aquel armagedón gracias a la gran habilidad de navegante que posee Astaroth, un chico de pocas palabras y con tremenda seriedad que decora su rostro. Además de un aroma de naranja y chocolate.

Cómo lo único que les rodeaba era el inmenso vacío del espacio, es decir “un entretenido panorama”, dejó el piloto automático encendido para acompañar a sus hermanos a observar el estado de su padre, haciendo una mueca de asco tan pronto cruzó sus ojos con el cuerpo. Él había oído que quedó “extraño” después del colapso del Seele, pero no esperaba “esto”.

Minutos antes de la explosión. Asmodeo logró proteger a su padre transportandolo a la dimensión espejo. Resguardando a ambos en una pequeña dimensión paralela que no es afectada por la realidad. Mientras llegaba Astaroth junto a su hermana al interior del Deimos —nombre de la nave espacial—. El escenario en el que encontraron a Seth era desastroso, con una mezcla de sangre y plumas. Él se había desmayado, mientras que su piel se encontraba pálida, sin contar de que la mitad de su cabello se ha decolorado por alguna razón aparente.

A lo lejos, un chico rubio que subía escalones de maná, tal vez creados con su propia magia. Deo decidió no darle importancia a esa persona, ya que debía mantener la concentración.

Sus hijos estaban preocupados aunque no quieran admitirlo, pero en el momento donde Seth cerró ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos y enfocar su vista a su entorno. Este sentimiento se ha esfumado como la niebla a medio día, abriendo paso a miles de preguntas que querían hacerle. Pero la única palabra que salió de la boca de su padre fue:

—¡Azrael! —exclamó sobresaltado, para luego mirar a todos lados. Sobretodo a sus hijos— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó sentándose y sobando su cabeza.

—Salvamos tu culo —respondió Amonett con enojo, para luego dejar salir el humo de sus labios rojos como el vino— ¿Quién mierda es Azrael?

Notando que estaban en el Deimos, Seth dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios finos, estaba agotado.

—Eso no importa ahora —mencionó tomándose su cabeza.

Seth notó como Astaroth iba a decir unas palabras, de modo que todos guardaron silencio. El mayor de los Verwüs era alguien callado que no suele hablar mucho, pero cuando hace una intromisión, por más pequeña que sea es muy importante. El no suele decir tonterías a menudo, así que es una vieja costumbre el prestarle atención en todo momento.

—¿También lo sentiste? —le preguntó Astaroth. Cuando este vió la expresión de confusión de Seth, se mostró agotado, confuso y pensativo— Hace unos minutos nos sentimos extraños, estamos bien pero tú te desmayaste en ese momento y ahora estás… —tal parece que no sabía cómo describir el estado del rey de los demonios.

El susodicho chasqueó su lengua, recordando a ese ente que le ha robado su energía. Gracias a esto, también le ha arrebatado parte del poder a sus hijos, ya que mantienen ese tipo de conexión. Era lógico que también hayan sentido como tomaban su vitalidad

—Ese hijo de puta… —mencionó— Él fue quien le robó los poderes a Ciro y Marlon —sentenció de manera frustrada. Dando un puñetazo al suelo en intento de calmarse por medio de la violencia. Sus hijos abrieron los ojos mostrando el impacto de la noticia, pues ahora estaban tomando la noción de la magnitud de la persona que compitió contra su padre.

Marlon, el dios de la muerte de la división Aliez que desapareció como la niebla hace mucho tiempo, cuando Izanami seguía en el templo. Siendo Vermillion el testigo de su última aparición, además de ser la persona a la cual le dirigió sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

«¿Habrá sido demasiado tarde?» No tenía ni la menor idea de que debería de hacer, solo sabía que la combinación de los poderes del tiempo y la muerte era peligrosa y poderosa al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo que este se pierda en sus pensamientos.

—¿Deberíamos decirle? —Preguntó Asmodeo mirando a los demás con preocupación.

Amonett y Astaroth se miraron entre sí, se les notaba un poco nerviosos debido a la propuesta del menor del grupo. Haciendo sospechar a Seth de que ha ocurrido algo malo además del último acontecimiento. Finalmente tomaron una larga bocanada de aire, pasó seguido Amonett sacó el espejo que usa para maquillarse, dejándolo al frente de su padre para que se refleje su figura en él y observe la atrocidad por la que ha pasado.

—¿Qué hacen? —Seth se encontraba cabreado, dando un suspiro de agotamiento debido a que no le han dado ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar el espejo.

Tan pronto observó el reflejo que se proyectó, notó un pequeño —gran— detalle en su cabello lacio que ya no era del color original. Si no, ahora estaba conformado por dos colores: Blanco y negro. Siendo la parte inferior de su cabellera blanca mientras que la superior está compuesta por su color natural el negro.

—¡Ese bastardo arruinó mi cabello! —exclamó haciendo que le de un tic en su ojo.

Dicha esta frase, se hizo presente un olor a quemado proveniente del cuerpo de Seth, además de un humo incesante que obligó a Astaroth para disipar el subproducto no deseado con su magia del aire, creando una refrescante brisa.

—Viejo, cálmate —pidió Astaroth con su rostro inexpresivo, mostrando solamente agotamiento— Antes de que te pongas a gritar y a quemar todo, deberíamos buscar al causante de todo esto.

—¡Debemos encontrarlo antes de que nos vayamos a la mierda gracias a la incompetencia de nuestro padre! —exclamó Amonett con su ceño fruncido, una expresión similar a la de Seth en estos momentos. Esta cogió a su papá del cuello de la ropa para luego zarandear a este de un lado a otro— ¡Dime a quién debemos asesinar! Bastardo hijo de puta.

—¡Si lo supiera o si tuviera un indicio de quién fué, estaría buscándolo ahora mismo, zorra! —exclamó con ira.

La princesa estaba haciendo el honor de su título, mientras que Asmodeo hacía el mejor esfuerzo por calmar a esos dos, con palabras suaves e intentando separarlos. Aunque a decir verdad, era normal ese tipo de trato. Para ellos es como decir “te quiero”.

—Oigan, miren esto —Astaroth se encontraba en la silla del piloto, observando al exterior por medio del vidrio.

Los de sangre real se acercaron a ese lugar, para observar una nave espacial de color blanca y dorada con esmalte. Siendo bastante estética, en el costado derecho eran capaces de apreciar el nombre de la nave: “Pollux”.

—Es la misma nave que fué a Aether hace unas horas.

—¿“Fué”? —preguntó Seth.

—Cuando explotó ese planeta y escapamos, el Pollux se dirigía a esa dirección —pensó— ¿Será la nave del representante?

—Tal vez él tenga una idea de quién fue el que rompió su planeta, solo digo —mencionó Asmodeo observando a los demás.

—Ellos me dan mala espina. Después de lo que vieron hace unas horas ¿Tú crees que quieran dirigirnos la palabra? —Amonett mantenía un semblante severo— Bueno, si es que lo vieron. Tal vez nadie sobrevivió después de esa explosión.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Seth, con confusión.  
  
—Algo extraño sucedió después de que llegamos a Aether —comentó— Veníamos en son de paz y de la nada todo el mundo enloqueció debido a la sangre que derramaron unas mierdas con antenas.

—¿Con antenas, dices? —Asmodeo le miró sorprendido— Qué raros…

Seth recordó toda la historia, analizando por segunda vez a esos seres que acompañan al cazador de dioses. Él ha visto a una persona que carga con antenas, aunque lamentablemente ha desaparecido tal como los demás encargados de cuidar Aliez.

«Gwen Traurig, la diosa de la angustia»

Una joven de cabello celeste y corto acompañado de dos simpáticas antenas en su cabeza, unos ojos verdes que lamentablemente se encontraban rodeados de una intensa tristeza.

Seth deseaba que esta solo sea una coincidencia aterradora, cada vez su corazón se rodeaba de temor, incertidumbre ante la situación. No puede ser realidad ese presentimiento.

—Asta —esta es una manera para nombrar a Astaroth—, acércate a la nave.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó.

—Solo házlo —este se mostró un tanto avergonzado, desviando la mirada.

El príncipe mayor se acercó con lentitud al Pollux, sorprendiendose tras ver que carecía de defensa alguna. Ni siquiera les ha llegado algún mensaje o notificación por el canal universal preguntando por alguna identificación.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Amonett— no creo que tengan algo que nos interese.

Dicho esto, Asta activó la navegación automática configurandolo para conducir a la misma velocidad que el Pollux, sin contar el anclaje realizado para evitar problemas al subir y bajar. Además de crear una barrera protectora de aire alrededor de él mismo, Amonett y Seth. Todo esto con tal de salir al exterior sin problemas.

—Al contrario, ellos sí tienen algo que me interesa —respondió abriendo la escotilla para evacuar— Asmodeo, si algo le pasa a la nave será tu culpa —mencionó Seth antes de lanzarse al vacío, seguido de sus dos hijos.

Se aferraron de la cuerda de metal con ayuda del magnetismo de Amonett. Logrando adherirse al techo de la nave Ätheriana de manera satisfactoria y limpia, para luego mirarse entre sí. Buscando alguna entrada para interrumpir, después de vagar unos segundos. Lograron encontrar una pequeña puerta que permite la entrada, abriendo con cuidado, deslizando y rápidamente entrando al Pollux.

Viendo un pasillo de alfombra roja con paredes de madera bastante armonioso, ni siquiera habían guardias que resguarden el lugar. Llamando la atención de la realeza infernal al mismo tiempo que caminaban sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, es difícil confiar cuando algo es “pan comido”. Tras dar unas vueltas por la nave, han determinado que estos seres carecen del sentido de la seguridad. Les era complejo pensar que les ha sido tan fácil infiltrarse tres veces a lugares tan importantes para los ángeles de Aether. Lograron husmear cada rincón sin ningún problema, llegando hasta un complejo de habitaciones. Al parecer Seth buscaba una fragancia en específico en medio de todas las que podían sentir. Mientras que a Asta le era llamativo un olor a durazno, podían sentir como lentamente se acercaban a un cuarto donde cohabitan ambos perfumes.

—¿Por qué venimos aquí? —preguntó Amonett, observando cada una de las puertas. Todas eran idénticas.

Invadieron el espacio, haciendo que sus ojos se centren en los portadores de las fragancias. Los dos se encontraban abrazados, durmiendo plácidamente entre las sábanas. Haciendo sentir celosos a quienes observan la situación.

Se acercaron para observarlos: Un chico de cabello gris y no más de quince años de edad que era acompañado por otro que no aparentaba más de veinte, junto a una cabellera rubia platinada. Rui y Azrael respectivamente.

Seth con lentitud jaló de la sábana, revelando la piel clara al desnudo de su amado junto a la del chico. Poniéndose nervioso de inmediato y cubriéndolos sin tolerar el sentimiento de verlo desnudo.

Amonett husmeó en el guardarropa, sacando unas prendas para poder vestir a los serafines y sacarlos de ese lugar. Cuando esta regresó a observar la escena, se encontró a padre e hijo mirando a las víctimas del secuestro que se hará a continuación de manera fija, los ojos de ambos mantenían un brillo inusual, además de una expresión suavizada.

—Oigan, si los siguen mirando así van a desgastarlos —mencionó con seriedad, aunque ella sonrió para sí misma. Abriéndose paso entre los dos hombres para vestir de manera rápida y sigilosa a Azrael.

Al parecer los serafínes estaban tan cansados que se vieron incapaces de salir de su sueño, no importaba cuanto los manipulen o susurren los demonios. Ellos seguían dormidos como si fuesen niños. La princesa terminó de vestir al joven para luego vestir a Rui, ganándose una mirada incómoda de su hermano.

—Solo veníamos por el rubio —mencionó, intentando detenerla por medio de su orden. Sin contar de qué estaba cuidando la puerta en caso de que alguien aparezca.

—¿Y piensas en abandonarlo a su suerte? —le preguntó, haciendo que mire el rostro inocente del pequeño Lightrooth— Somos demonios, pero no desalmados.

—Haz lo que quieras —Asta decidió mirar los relojes que marcaban las cuatro de la mañana y preocupándose. Lo más probable es que estén por despertar los demás, esto sería problemático.

Seth por otra parte, ha cargado a Azrael en sus brazos. Viendo como este se removía, acomodándose, escuchando el latir descontrolado del corazón de su pareja. Aunque también ha despertado su preocupación, pues no recordaba que fuese tan liviano; esperaba que solo fuese una idea suya o que tenga un recuerdo erróneo.

Para poder escapar del lugar, Amonett fué al frente. Quedando atenta a cada ruido al mismo tiempo que cargaba con las mudas de ropa del ángeles junto a algunos objetos que sospechaba que eran valiosos, siendo seguida de Seth y Asta, cada uno cargando a un serafín. De la nada, escucharon cómo empezaron los ruidos de las personas bajando de sus camas, abriendo las puertas, todo sonaba al mismo tiempo. Como si fuesen robots o entidades dependientes en espera de alguna orden.

Cada minuto más cerca de la salida y una probabilidad más alta de ser encontrados, sin contar de que sus pasos sigilosos se han convertido en una carrera.

—¿Qué haremos con Azrael y Rui Lighthroot? —preguntó alguien demasiado cerca. Provocando que rápidamente se detengan con tal de no llamar la atención.

—Debemos resguardarlos hasta la llegada a Atlas, no podemos perderlos de vista —mencionó el Führer— si se van, esto no va a servir.

La ironía de la situación es monumental, ya que están secuestrando a los susodichos en frente de sus narices. Tal como parece, ellos no sospechan nada en absoluto.

Tan pronto cruzaron y se alejaron, Asta nuevamente creó la barrera de aire protector para evitar que los rehenes sufran alguna lesión tras la salida. Llegando nuevamente al punto de partida de manera satisfactoria, sin correr ningún riesgo.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Tras la revuelta de hace unos minutos debido al cazador de dioses que dio un comunicado general, interrumpiendo la reunión. Las personas se han retirado para regresar a sus deberes, dejando a solas a las mandatarias supremas, con un sofocante silencio incómodo de por medio. Las sospechas juntos a la tensión eran letales, terribles. Parecía que de a poco se formaba una enemistad entre las hermanas.

—Yo me largo de aquí —mencionó Lepta con una mirada seria.

—No me digas que le has creído a ese cualquiera —escupió Qwasar, rodando los ojos y quejándose.

—Te seré absolutamente sincera, Alyssa —la joven no mantuvo contacto visual en absoluto, ni siquiera se digno a observarlas—. Algo ha cambiado, no sé con exactitud qué es lo diferente. Pero aquí hay gato encerrado.

—Yuri, mantén la cabeza fría —Mencionó Adrián—. No debemos desconfiar entre nosotras —La idea de que él debe de suplantar la identidad de Izanami le repugna en este instante. Ya que estaba mintiendo y no de manera piadosa— Es doloroso verte así.

Lepta abrazó a Aliez repentinamente, al parecer buscando alguna clase de consuelo y asustando a Adrián por ese movimiento inesperado. Este decidió corresponder al abrazo para no parecer frío, dándole una supuesta calidez femenina a la joven que está al borde del llanto.

—Yo sé que puedo confiar en tí, Aliez —le dijo Lepta, para luego separarse y observar de manera amigable— Eres la mejor.

Dicho esto, Qwasar y Lepta se separaron junto a sus acompañantes. Dejando a Hidra al lado de Adrián, Klein les observaba e incluso estaban preparados para ir a sus respectivos Templos. Hasta que la joven Quark de Hidra les interrumpió, causando nervios en ambos.

—Izanami —le llamó— Tú… —hizo una pausa— No eres capaz de traicionar a tus hermanas ¿Verdad?

Klein le miró de manera sospechosa, esperando la respuesta de su pareja que también parecía anonadado ante aquella interrogación.

—¿Eh? Claro que no, Quark. ¿Qué cosas dices? —con mucha familiaridad, Adrián le observó. Dejando su mano en el hombro de la mujer—. Te prometo que no permitiré que él siga avanzando.

Quark le observó por segundos, para luego sonreírle. Denotando la confianza ciega que desborda de ese semblante que era serio hace unos segundos, recuperando la simpatía de sus ojos verdosos.

—Cuidate mucho, Izanami.

Dicho esto, ambos se retiraron. Llegando al templo de Aliez después del terrible momento por el que han pasado. Apenas pusieron un pie en el pasillo. Adrián se quitó aquella peluca de su cabeza, para luego sacudir su cabello y ordenarlo.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? —le preguntó Klein, con una mirada seria.

Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta. Llamando su atención después de haber escuchado un quejido proveniente de esa dirección.

—¿Adrián? —le llamó la atención— ¿Estás llorando?

Era normal que Weiss se quiera desmayar en este momento, pues ha sentido demasiada tensión en tan solo unos minutos, haciendo lo posible por mantener la cabeza fría. Él es una persona nerviosa y de naturaleza frágil, que a menudo sufre de opresión en su pecho, la falta del aire debido al temor de que todo vaya a mal. El temor nocturno que le persigue a diario, además de despertar en medio de la noche —si es que duerme, ya que cuando Klein no está a su lado simplemente no lo hace— con la taquicardia amenazando su bienestar.

—Lo siento, es que… —intentó secar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, rápidamente removió el labial de sus labios usando su brazo, para poder regresar su a voz masculina— Nos tiene contra las cuerdas, siento todo se derrumba poco a poco. Además, no creo que Ciro esté dispuesto a decir la verdad, no con la pena que nos espera si esto sale a la luz.

Klein le tomó de sus manos, acariciando el dorso de la piel de este. Reconfortando con su mirada a este, notando como no dejaba de temblar. De modo que le guió hasta la habitación compartida, acostandolo en la cama y dándole caricias en su cabeza con tal de calmarlo. Ambos mantienen un firme vínculo emocional dado su lazo sanguíneo de mellizos, lo cual les permite tener esa clase de intimidad sin levantar sospechas. Durmiendo en la misma cama para cuidar a Adrián en sus ataques repentinos, manteniéndose en vigilia por un tiempo prolongado con tal de asegurarle un buen descanso a su hermano.

—Si esto no funciona, tendremos que sacar algún as de nuestra manga —le miró, para luego suspirar— Todo va a salir bien, confía en mí.

Weiss no respondió, solo se apegó a él lo máximo posible. Buscando el consuelo y la paz por medio de su abrazo, relajándose. Abschuss no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de Adrián, al mismo tiempo que dedicaba besos en su frente.

El amor que profesan los lleva a hacer esta clase de sacrificios.

—Klein, últimamente he estado teniendo un sueño muy raro —mencionó, llamando la atención de su hermano.

—¿Una pesadilla? —le preguntó.

—No exactamente —respondió—. Solo me transmitía tristeza, nada más.

—¿Es diferente a los demás?

En ese entonces, Adrián empezó a relatar lo sucedido: Una ciudad destruida en medio de una intensa nevada, acompañado de la sensación de angustia y el frío que roza con su piel.

Solitario, ningún rostro conocido se había presentado. Lo único que observaba era nieve, sangre, ruinas, dolor, temor, nervios. Le obligaba a tragar su propia saliva, a abrazarse a sí mismo en busca del calor.

Ocho muñecos de nieve con cuchillos de hielo incrustados en el pecho. Prendas celestes, amarillas, rojas, moradas, grises, anaranjados, entre otros colores. No logró dar una interpretación acertada dadas estos rasgos, mucho menos entender a lo que quería referirse aquel mensaje. Pero no ha podido dejar de pensar en ese sueño, al igual que el sueño donde Izanami se ha presentado.

—Me gustaría saber, el porqué de tus sueños —agregó—, son muy raros ¿Estás seguro que representan algo al menos?

—No lo sé, solo tengo miedo.

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

Azrael despertó, bostezando y estirándose para iniciar el día. Se sentía relajado y tranquilo debido al sueño reparador, haciendo que su cuerpo esté descansado además de listo para tal vez seguir practicando su magia, leer uno de sus extensos libros. Según su mente, le esperaba un gran día.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, notó que algo no cuadraba. En vez de las paredes blancas de madera, en su lugar había placas metálicas un poco maltratadas, estaba cubierto por una manta que no sabía de dónde salió exactamente. Acostado en el suelo de ese lugar junto a una gran almohada que permitía la comodidad propia y de su “pequeño hijo”.

Desconociendo el ambiente, se sentó para luego sacudir a Rui que aún dormía por el cansancio. Sintiendo tristeza después de haber entablado ese tacto sin sus guantes que no parecían estar cerca.

—¡Rui! ¡Despierta! —le ordenó Azrael, su voz reflejaba los nervios del momento. Después de ver que solo había una ventana y una puerta en ese lugar.

—Tengo sueño… es muy temprano y el aún sol no aparece —se removió para luego sentarse— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó.

—No sé dónde estamos —mencionó para luego levantarse, observando que alguien los ha vestido—. Pero definitivamente no estamos en el Pollux.

Rui caminó hasta quedar a su lado, bostezando y estirándose. Apoyándose en el cuerpo de Azrael, intentando no cabecear en el proceso, para luego observar el espacio desde la ventana.

La puerta parecía no tener una manija, tablero o cerradura, sin embargo. Al acercarse a ella, esta se abrió de manera automática, sobresaltado a los serafines que quedaron boquiabiertos con la tecnología y capturando el interés de estos. Tan pronto salieron del cuarto, miraron a todas partes para intentar buscar alguna similitud con el Pollux, caminando descalzos en el piso. Se miraban entre ellos mientras caminaban por el pasillo, atentos a cualquier estímulo externo.

Estaban tan atentos, que no se dieron cuenta de la tercera persona en la habitación hasta que chocaron con él.

—¡Lo siento! —mencionó Asmodeo, quién los quedó mirando— Oh ¡Hola! —les sonrió con sus colmillos, asustando a los ángeles que rápidamente retrocedieron, Rui se escondió tras Azrael. Qué ha quedado horrorizado tras notar ese rasgo que le recordó a los seres de antenas que se ha encontrado en la caída de Aether. Dejando confundido al hombre de piel morena por esa expresión en sus rostros— Mi nombre es Asmodeo, pero pueden decirme “Deo” y soy el tercero —les guiñó el ojo, para luego acariciar el cabello de Azrael— Tu cabello es bonito ¿Cómo lo cuidas?

Azrael rápidamente se alejó, teniendo cuidado de no hacer un roce con sus manos.

—Tú… ¿Por qué nos has secuestrado? —interrogó Azrael en un intento de demostrar fortaleza, sin embargo. Estaba aterrado, no se sentía capaz de mantener contacto visual.

—Pues, yo no tengo ni la menor idea —se encogió de hombros— Pero podríamos ir para preguntar, pequeño —Deo iba a tomar a Azrael de la mano, sin embargo en ese momento Seth interfirió y por poco Rui también hace lo mismo, tomando de la muñeca a su hijo, evitando el toque que se produciría con la piel de su amado. Obviamente él ha quedado confundido con lo que acaba de pasar.

—Deo, ni se te ocurra tocarle sus manos —mencionó Seth con su ceño fruncido— y no le digas pequeño, él es mayor que tú.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Pero si se ve muy joven! —soltó con desconcierto— está bien —respondió, para luego mantener una distancia razonable.

Rui presenciaba todo desde la espalda de Azrael, sintiendo coraje. De modo que se quedó al frente de su creador para enfrentar a ese hombre de cabello blanco y negro.

—¿¡Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros!? —les interrogó— ¡Dejen en paz a mi papá!

Seth junto a Deo con solo escuchar esa palabra ha quedado petrificado, asimilando la información. Si son padre e hijo ¿Cómo es posible que no se parezcan en absoluto?

—¡Responde! —mencionó Rui, sintiendo el enojo por primera vez en su vida. Además de hacer aparecer una especie de chispas en la palma de su mano— Ustedes vienen con el tipo que destruyó mi hogar ¿No es así?

—Ah, creo que hablamos del mismo hijo de perra —le sonrió de manera torcida—. Sal del camino niñato, yo vine a hablar con Azrael, no contigo.

—¡Tú no tienes nada de qué hablar con mi padre!

Seth le tomó del cuello de la ropa, con tal de intimidar y reírse después de ver cómo queda llorando debido a ese susto, pero se sorprendió después de ver a los ojos a Rui, sin reflejar temor. Solamente ira y altanería en su máxima expresión, algo un poco raro para un serafín cualquiera. Ya que la mayoría mantiene ojos inexpresivos o muertos, casi como un zombie.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó, para luego agarrar el brazo que le sujetaba con ambas manos.

En el momento donde ambos estaban a punto de cometer un enfrentamiento, Azrael de manera súbita se interpuso entre ambos con tal de separarlos. Parecía estar molesto, cosa que hirió al serafín y al demonio, sorprendiéndolos por haber realizado ese toque.

—No hagan esto ahora —mencionó con una mueca, para luego observar a Seth—. Quiero que me expliques qué es lo que está pasando ahora, pero antes de eso suelta a Rui.

Seth le miró, para luego obedecer mientras chasquea su lengua. Dejando caer al suelo al chico que rápidamente quedó al lado de su “padre”.

—Es simple, no confío en esas personas para que te cuiden. Me dan muy mala espina, Azrael.

—Puedo cuidarme solo —se quejó.

—Me lo dejaste claro la última vez que nos vimos —le sonrió—. Tal vez esas lágrimas pudieron retrasar tu muerte, fuiste afortunado al encontrarte conmigo —su mirada era más suave cuando le observaba— Por cierto, toma esto.

De sus bolsillos ha extraído los guantes que suele usar Azrael para evitar la activación de sus poderes. Ganándose la expresión de confusión por parte del dueño de dichos objetos, que no se esperaba esta escena.

—Gracias —le agradeció.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la sala de navegación, encontrándose a Amonett y a Astaroth en los paneles de control.

—¿Ya han despertado? —Amonett abandonó su puesto para conocer a los jóvenes. Mantenía una mirada seria además de un gran parecido a su padre— Parecían estar muy cansados, mi nombre es Amonett, pero pueden decirme “Nett”, soy la cuarta —con sus dedos le pellizcó una mejilla a Rui, que cerró un ojo además de estar sorprendido por ese toque— Eres muy lindo, me dan ganas de comerte ¿Me dejas hacerlo?

—¿Usted come personas? —le preguntó Rui, bastante asustado, además de nervioso— Por favor, no me coma —le miró a los ojos, causando una sonrisa en la mujer.

—Creo que otra persona va a comerte, pero no de la manera en la que piensas —musitó— ¿Verdad Asta?

—Cállate —le respondió el piloto.

—Él es Asta, es el primero, suele ser un poco tímido y de pocas palabras. Pero es agradable si sabes cómo convivir con los de su especie.

—¿A qué se refiere con “primero”? —Rui observó a los hermanos. Nett parecía ser la mayor, Asta el hermano del medio y Deo el menor.

—¿Por qué ustedes tienen cabello negro? —preguntó Azrael— ¿Y que le pasó al tuyo? —mencionó, mirando a Seth.

—Pues, nosotros somos Dämons —le explicó Deo con una sonrisa de por medio—, aunque estás viendo nuestros cuerpos “mundanos” en este momento. Nuestra forma real es un poco aterradora, así que usamos estas figuras para parecer más amigables. Yo soy el tercer príncipe, mejor conocido como Lujuria. Nett es la princesa de la ira y Asta el príncipe de la pereza.

—¿Ustedes no tienen cuernos? —Azrael recordó a los hombres de cuerno, que parecían acompañar a estos hombres.

—Los escondemos —soltó Asta, que se acercaba de manera inexpresiva hacia sus hermanos— Como somos dämons de alto nivel tenemos la capacidad de hacerlo, sin embargo algunos son incapaces de hacerlo debido a su bajo estatus.

Ambos no dejaban de pensar en Zenith junto a esos pequeños cuernos que sobresalen de su cabeza, la preocupación les invadía de sobremanera por la incertidumbre del estado en el que estaba ese joven que han adoptado como miembro de la familia. ¿Estará vivo? ¿Muerto? ¿Incapaz de regresar? No lo sabían en absoluto, cosa que les dolía.

Los ojos de los serafines estaban tristes debido a los recuerdos, esto conmovió un poco los corazones de los dämons que les observaban. Sin embargo la mayoría carece de las habilidades sociales como para saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, a excepción del supuesto “menor”.

—¿Tienen hambre? ¡Nosotros tenemos comida! —Deo sacó una bolsa de plástico de colores chillones, que tenía impresa la palabra “Dino Cookies”— Trajimos mucha comida para el viaje.

Lanzó uno de los objetos hacia Azrael, este lo atrapó y observó el liso relieve del objeto. Rui también logró tener una de esas bolsas entre sus manos. Para luego mirarlo con curiosidad y morder el plástico, haciendo una mueca extraña después de ver que no sabía bien.

—Debes abrirlo—mencionó Asta, mirándole fijamente.

El pequeño hizo su mejor esfuerzo jalando de los lados laterales del empaque, mientras que Azrael solo observaba la imagen del frente, unas masas con figura de animales que él nunca había visto en su vida.

Asta le quitó el empaque al pequeño debido a que le ha dado pena ver como Rui intentaba abrirlo, recibió quejas de él pidiendo que se las regrese y cuando se lo devolvió, aspiró un dulce aroma a leche y vainilla que le llamó la atención.

—¿Tiene cosas adentro? ¡Azrael, mira! ¿Eh? ¿Son animalitos…?

—Son galletas de dinosaurio.

—Es preocupante que estén encerrados en una bolsa y… ¡No se mueven! —exclamó con horror— ¿Están muertos?

—Son “galletas”-- insistió, haciendo énfasis en la palabra— No tienen vida, se hacen con leche, azúcar y químicos —hurgó la bolsa y sacó de ella una galleta de Velocirraptor para luego comerla. Ganando un pequeño puchero del chico.

—Yo no tengo hambre —soltó Azrael, dándole el empaque a Seth—

—Estás muy delgado, deberías de comer aunque sea un poco —le recrimina Seth, para luego tomarle de la cintura—, es aún más pequeña de lo que recuerdo. ¿Has comido bien? —su tono de voz es similar al que usaba Lucifer años atrás, cosa que causó la nostalgia en el corazón de Azrael.

Tras la desaparición de su pareja, este no tenía muchas ganas de comer. Era como si todas las frutas hubiesen perdido su dulzura para luego volverse amargas o con un sabor apagado. Después de leer la tristeza en sus ojos, Seth acarició la mejilla del serafín. Sintiendo la piel que tanto ansiaba tocar.

—Lo lamento. Estás así por mi culpa, ¿Verdad?

—¿Eh? No, solo… —se interrumpió a sí mismo— Han pasado muchas cosas y aún no termino de asimilar todo… —de la nada, su cabeza hizo un “click”— Espera, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—Vamos a Blutstein —respondió Nett.

—¡Llévame a Atlas! —le dijo con enojo.

—¿Para qué quieres ir a ese lugar? Es aburrido y además queda al otro lado.

—Führer me salvó para llevarme a ese lugar.

—¿Eh? Entonces no iremos.

—¿Para qué me secuestraste entonces?

—No lo hice.

—Técnicamente lo hiciste —respondieron sus hijos al unísono.

—Cállense —les interrumpió, para luego tomar aire— Escucha, este es mi plan: Iremos a Blutstein, te dejo encerrado para que estés a salvo y voy a buscar a ese hijo de puta que robó mis poderes junto a los de mi familia. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Señor ‘dos tonos’! Usted no nos va a encerrar —soltó Rui quién iba a enfrentarlo, pero Asta le tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, mocoso? —en este momento, su tono era un poco más atemorizante.

—Le dije «Señor 'dos tonos’» —insistió.

—Lo dijo sin querer —respondió Astaroth, intentando apaciguar a su padre.

Todos mantuvieron un silencio incómodo, hasta que se activó el sonido de una alerta en el interior, luces rojas que señalaban peligro además de una ventana en la pantalla de navegación.

«El Deimos está siendo víctima de una fuerza de atracción. Por favor cambiar el curso de la trayectoria para evitar la colisión»

—No puede ser —Dijo Asta para luego sentarse, siendo seguido de Amonett—. ¡Nett! Necesito tu ayuda.

Los serafines se acercaron al tablero, observando botones, palancas, pantallas con diversidad de funciones. Estos no entendían el funcionamiento de esta máquina, sin embargo. Capturó el instinto curioso de Azrael, que atentamente observaba cada uno de los detalles proyectados en las pantallas, le gustaría preguntar acerca de la nave. Pero lamentablemente no era el momento.

El Deimos repentinamente presentó turbulencias que preocuparon a los tripulantes. No eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que les sea complejo mantenerse en pie, pero era notable. Una explosión se logró escuchar que estremeció la nave, haciendo que el aire se vuelva humo.

—¡Los propulsores se han dañado! —exclamó Nett— No podemos seguir luchando contra la corriente.

—Maldita sea —soltó Asta— Vamos a impactar contra Servium, un planeta que no tiene información disponible. Ese cuerpo celeste nos está atrayendo.

Azrael rápidamente creó un escudo de fuerza que rodeo a cada uno de los integrantes de la tripulación.

—Señor Azrael ¿Podría crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de la nave? —preguntó Astaroth después de ver la composición del escudo— tal vez de esa manera podamos disminuir la velocidad de impacto. Nuestra velocidad actual es escandalosa.

—Entendido —mencionó Azrael, quién además de crear esos escudos, rodeó con un manto al Deimos para disminuir de manera notable la aceleración. Dejando que solo se aplique una fuerza constante sobre el cuerpo. Haciendo una mueca al principio, pero relajándose después de un momento.  
  
—Por alguna razón nos hemos acercado demasiado al radio de atracción del planeta —repasaba Asta, murmurando— Esto es extraño ¿Será que se ha dañado también el piloto automático?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Rui.

—Aplique los cálculos para la navegación, sin embargo nos hemos desviado a una distancia considerable —respondió el piloto— esto no tiene sentido.

Por la ventana, eran capaces de apreciar a un extraño planeta dividido en cinco secciones. Ahora mismo parecían ser atraídos por el “primer piso” de ese planeta. Pasaron minutos tortuosos para llegar a tocar el suelo, llegando a una ciudad desastrada con poca iluminación. A medida que se acercaban vieron Edificios con ventanas que han estallado, el cristal de los vidrios cubría el piso, mezclado con algunos escombros. No se apreciaba algún tipo de vida silvestre debido a que todo era cemento, metal, concreto y suciedad.

Tan pronto la nave tocó el suelo con delicadeza, ellos abrieron la puerta. Siendo bienvenidos por un aroma a polvo que les hizo toser.

Ninguna criatura transitaba en este lugar, era como si hubiese sido abandonado hace años atrás, esa ciudad no transmitía más que tristeza y desolación, además de frialdad. La luz parecía ser artificial, tenue. No era parecido a Aether con una radiante estrella que les brinda calor, al contrario. Incluso la luz era fría en Servium.

Mientras que Azrael, Seth, Rui, y Deo dieron unos pasos al frente. Asta inmediatamente fue a revisar los componentes del transporte a regañadientes.

—¿Esto ha sido abandonado? —preguntó Azrael, con decir estas palabras se pudo apreciar su respiración por el frío.

—Hace mucho frío —se quejó Rui, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué huele tan mal? —Deo miraba a todas partes— ¿Cuando nos podemos ir de aquí?

Rui se acercó a Asta, que no dejaba de quejarse y murmurar con enojo. Aquella parte estaba llena de humo, olor a quemado, mientras que el exterior del Deimos tiene abolladuras al igual que el interior.

—Ugh, ¡Joder! Todo está quemado, definitivamente no puedo arreglar esta mierda. Necesito nuevas piezas —regañaba— No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo justo ahora cuando estamos en medio de la nada. Qué flojera tener que reparar esto.

—¿De verdad no sé puede arreglar? —le preguntó.

—No. Necesito repuestos —mencionó chasqueando la lengua con su ceño fruncido. De la nada, una placa de plata del “bus” se cayó de manera repentina. Consiguiendo que Asta suelte un grito de frustración— ¡No puede ser que esto se caiga a pedazos!

Nett cayó del cielo con elegancia, descendiendo con unas alas sin pluma, dotadas de gracia, aterrizando de pie sobre sus tacones rojos del mismo color de su ropa, sintiendo un perfume a pera y lavanda que se impregna en las narices. Con una mirada severa, se dirigió a Asta:

—Este lugar está repleto de naves, satélites… pero ningún sobreviviente. Absolutamente nadie, pero, debería de haber alguna salida cerca —su cabello era ondeado por el viento, de modo que ella se lo acomodó tras su oreja.

—Ya veo —su hermano miró hacia el suelo. Pensando y analizando el ambiente— Vayamos con los demás.

Rui caminaba al medio, entre ambos jóvenes, sintiéndose enano por la notoria diferencia. Mientras que él media a duras penas 1.56, sus dos compañeros al parecer superan el 1.70, con una estatura similar a la de Zenith.

—¿Cuándo salimos de aquí? —preguntó Seth.

—Cuando encuentre repuestos para la nave, de momento tendremos que buscar si alguien vende la misma tecnología o si podemos comprar una nueva nave.

—¿Están seguros de que podremos salir de aquí? —preguntó Azrael— Este lugar...no parece ser habitable, por alguna razón debe de estar separada de las demás.  
  
—Tienes razón —mencionó Deo—. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Busquemos por aquí, este lugar es como un deshuesadero de máquinas. Volé un poco, pero no recomiendo mucho hacerlo, hay un gas muy potente y se intensifica a medida que subes. No pude ir muy alto.

—Residuos químicos descompuestos —musitó Seth— Tendremos que buscar por ahí.

Mientras que los demás discutían hacia dónde deberían empezar. Rui vió con el rabillo de su ojo a una pequeña luz, similar a la que se presentó en la caída de Aether. Como si fuese un instinto, le persiguió de repente, corriendo tras él. Siendo seguido por Azrael por segunda vez consecutiva.

—¡Oye, tú! —exclamó Rui con enojo, cada vez alejándose más del grupo.

—¡Rui! Ven aquí —Este perseguía al chico sin cesar, notando como las estructuras que estaban aún en pie se mantenían inestables. Parecía que con el mínimo empuje fuesen a caer, al mismo tiempo que la luz artificial disminuye.

Azrael logró cogerle de la muñeca, asustado al encontrarse en ese lugar.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó— ¡No debes de alejarte tanto!

—¿Lo viste verdad? ¡Era la misma luz que vimos cuando entramos al Halle! Y desapareció de nuevo. Aún no se que es, pero nos está persiguiendo.

Mientras que Rui se quejaba, un hombre le ha puesto una mano en el hombro, ambos miraron con confusión en dirección a esa persona.

—Hola —un hombre de cabello negro y barba les ha sonreído de manera amigable. Detrás de él, se situaba una pandilla de 5 personas, incluyendo al susodicho— ¿Se han perdido?

—Pues… —Azrael hizo una pausa, viendo como otro de esos hombres le acariciaba su hombro— podría decirse que sí —le respondió.

—Es una lástima —dijo él hombre— ¿Quieren intentar subir a la segunda planta?

—¿Segunda planta? —preguntó Rui, aspirando el aroma a cigarrillos que salía del cuerpo de ese hombre.

—Este planeta consta de cinco plantas, ahora mismo estamos en la primera planta. No creo que quieran quedarse en este lugar tan tóxico —con su dedo, jugó con el cabello de Rui, enredando—, hay gente muy peligrosa en este lugar.

—¿De verdad puede ayudarnos? —preguntó Azrael, aliviado. Mirando al hombre a su lado, luego al tipo que no dejaba en paz a Rui. Tras ver cómo movió su cabeza, este no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta— ¡Muchas gracias! —se rió, sintiendo como esos hombres acariciaban su cuello.

—Deberíamos ir por los demás —le comentó Rui, riéndose por los toques que le hacían esos hombres. Pues le daban cosquillas—.

—Tal vez los encontremos en el camino —agregó un calvo.

—Pues sí...pero deberíamos ir de todas maneras. —Azrael miró a su alrededor. Sin embargo no vio ni escuchó nada familiar, no tenían ni idea de a dónde se han metido— Aunque parece que nos hemos distanciado.

—En fin, dentro de poco el día se acabará. Mientras más rápido lleguemos, será mejor —insistió.

Después de ese comentario, los dos serafines caminaron hasta donde dictó el amable caballero que supuestamente iba a enseñarles una manera de escapar de esas extrañas tierras. Literalmente el paisaje era como _el infierno en la tierra_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente capitulo; IX: Nicht alles ist wie es scheint disponible el 10 de Febrero del 2019


End file.
